HP e a Primeira Edição
by Ricardo Garin
Summary: Um estranho livro que Harry ganha no dia das bruxas traz muitos mais problemas do que ele esperava. Agora ele precisa encontrar um jeito de contornar tudo isso, mas acaba descobrindo muitos segredos...
1. A Enciclopédia

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

**Nota do Autor:** Esta fanfic é um crossover entre Harry Potter e Neopets, o que significa que é uma história que combina estes dois mundos. Por um momento, pode parecer muito estranho e surreal, mas peço que me dêem uma chance, pois gostei muito de escrever esta fic.

CAPÍTULO UM

A ENCICLOPÉDIA

**Nota do Autor:** Eu preciso avisar uma coisa muito importante. Quando escrevi essa fic, ainda não tinha lido o Sexto Livro, de modo que logo no começo deste capítulo vocês encontrarão um erro em relação à trama do livro. No entanto, eu decidi deixar o erro porque não altera o sentido desta fic, nem compromete o Universo HP, como logo vocês irão perceber. Outra coisa, eu não me preocupei muito fazer uma continuação fiel ao Quinto Livro, principalmente porque eu estou misturando dois mundos diferentes (o que posso assegurar que a JK não faria). Mesmo assim, peço paciência, pois as coisas irão se explicar, embora não seja numa velocidade que eu acredito que aconteça nos livros. Qualquer coisa, entrem em contato comigo pelo meu e-mail.

Era quase meia-noite depois de uma longa festa de dia das bruxas que havia terminado há pouco tempo. Mesmo assim, os alunos estavam demasiado cansados e já se retiravam para os dormitórios. Harry Potter, no entanto, não demonstrava sequer um sinal de sono. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava bem acordado por causa de um estranho embrulho que se encontrava em sua cama.

Harry abriu o embrulho. Era um presente de aniversário. "Presente de aniversário?" pensou ele "Bem, a coruja deve estar ligeiramente atrasada!". O embrulho continha um cartão com votos de felicidades e uma assinatura: SB.

O coração de Harry disparou. A primeira pessoa que veio a sua cabeça foi Sirius Black. Mas não podia ser. Ele morreu no ano passado, embora não quisesse admitir, mas Harry estava lá, presenciara a cena. Será que o padrinho já havia combinado de entregar o presente antes? E então... alguém encontrou o embrulho na sede em Grimmauld Place e achou que o melhor seria entregar o presente... "Uma idéia absurda" concluiu Harry. Certamente a pessoa que entregara o bilhete mesmo com aquela assinatura não fizera bem algum a ele, forçando-o a pensar no querido padrinho, que agora não estava mais presente.

Harry saiu do dormitório dos garotos e dirigiu-se ao Salão Comunal. Mesmo com os seus companheiros de quarto dormindo, Harry queria abrir o embrulho sozinho, e tinha de ser agora, ou não conseguiria dormir.

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava aparentemente vazio. Os lareiras estavam apenas fumegando, o que deixava o salão escuro. Foi então que Harry percebeu que havia alguém no salão, sentado numa das poltronas altas e fofas. Era Hermione.

- O que faz aqui, Harry?

- Nada... – ele tentou esconder o embrulho, mas era tarde demais. Hermione foi mais rápida e perguntou:

- O que é isso? – apontou para o embrulho.

E então Harry, com muito desgosto, contou sobre o embrulho que encontrara em sua cama, e o estranho cartão com a assinatura suspeita. Ele não queria ter contado nada daquilo, queria o embrulho só para ele agora.

Os dois abriram o embrulho, que era um pouco leve. Dentro havia um livro, de aparência antiga. Na capa do livro estava escrito em letras descascadas cor de escarlate: _NEOPEDIA._

Eles abriram o livro. Na primeira página vinha escrito novamente "Neopedia" na parte de cima da folha. No espaço em branco da página havia um recado rabiscado.

_Por favor, me ajudem. Estou presa na Torre da Perdição._

_SB_

Então, definitivamente, aquilo não era de Sirius, se a pessoa havia escrito o bilhete no feminino. Um pouco desapontado, Harry procurou pensar em quem poderia ser essa pessoa, mas sabia que era inútil. Além de Sirius, não conhecia mais ninguém que tivesse as iniciais S e B.

Hermione, porém, parecia aflita.

- Harry... essa pessoa... parece que ela precisa de ajuda!

De fato, a maneira com que o bilhete parecia ter sido escrito de uma maneira muito rápida, dava calafrios.

- Onde fica essa Torre da Perdição? – perguntou Harry

- Nunca ouvi falar nela.

- Vamos ver o que tem nas outras páginas.

A próxima página era inteira em branco, mas a seguinte continha uma foto. Era a foto de um jardim, mas não havia nenhuma pessoa lá. As borboletas entravam e saíam da foto, dançando com as flores.

- Eu nunca vi esses insetos antes! – comentou Hermione espantada.

Talvez porque estivesse muito escuro, ou talvez porque estava começando a ficar com sono. Harry também reparou melhor nas borboletas e nas flores e percebeu que elas eram muito estranhas. As borboletas possuíam quatro pares de antenas, e as flores eram da coloração arco-íris, se é que isso podia ser possível.

- Deve ser o jardim de um bruxo. – Harry falou, notando agora um pássaro que passava andando pelo jardim.

- Sim, e esse bruxo deve ter feito muitas experiências esquisitas com esses seres. – Hermione disse pensativa – Olhe esse pássaro, parece que ele não sabe voar, mas ele é muito grande.

O pássaro caminhava da maneira mais engraçada que Harry já vira. Caminhava como se fosse _gente._ E então, repentinamente, o pássaro abriu vôo e sumiu da foto.

- Bem, parece que ele sabe voar.

- Certo, vamos ver esse livro amanhã, com mais calma, eu quero me deitar agora. – disse Harry, e Hermione assentiu.

Mas antes que eles pudessem ter feito qualquer coisa, as bordas da foto no livro começaram a ficar douradas e depois passaram para cor-de-fogo. Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que sabia o que viria a acontecer.

E então, o que poderia parecer impossível, mas Harry sabia que não, os dois foram conduzidos para dentro da foto.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Parece que estamos no jardim da foto. – respondeu Harry.

E realmente, eles estavam no jardim da foto. Era o jardim mais impressionante que Harry já vira, com as mais variadas flores de espécies que Harry nunca vira antes; mas eram flores muito bonitas, umas que lembravam rosas douradas, outras eram dos arcos-íris que apareceram na foto; e outras eram de um vermelho muito vivo, com um aroma muito gostoso, lembrava morango.

- Sim, mas agora você vê que não é um jardim de bruxo. Eu quero dizer, _onde estamos?_ Certamente é muito longe de Hogwarts, se aqui é dia.

E então Harry deu uma olhada melhor. Ao longe, havia muitas árvores, o que lembrava uma floresta. Do outro lado, havia mais árvores, mas também tinha uma clareira, com várias colinas de fundo, e também havia uma cabana de porte médio, com fumaça saindo pela chaminé.

Harry apontou para a cabana.

- E se formos até a cabana pedir ajuda? – sugeriu Harry.

Hermione concordou, e eles se dirigiram até a cabana. As coisas se conduziam rápido demais, pensou Harry. Ele tinha a estranha sensação de que nada do que ele vira até agora poderia ser mais impressionante do que ele poderia encontrar dentro da cabana.

Mas a tal cabana, de fato, estava trancada. E eles não eram os únicos a estar esperando do lado de fora. Havia mais alguém ali. Um ser, que não era uma pessoa definitivamente. Era como um animal, lembrava muito um bicho de pelúcia, com postura de gente. Ele tinha longas orelhas que ficavam abaixadas, e um rabo comprido de raposa. O animal, se é que assim poderia ser denominado, usava vestes de bruxo. Vestes azul-marinho com estrelinhas douradas, e um chapéu comprido de bruxo. Só não carregava uma varinha. Repentinamente, o livro se abriu como se o vento o estivesse soprando e parou numa página que continha uma grande imagem de um animal certamente da mesma espécie daquele que estava ali, trajando as vestes azuis. Abaixo da imagem, como uma legenda, estava escrito: _Kacheek._

Hermione, que notara o acontecido, observou a imagem. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao animal. Este também observava os dois, como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido antes.

- Hum.. você é um Kacheek? – Hermione perguntou com polidez.

- Sim, sou um Kacheek. E vocês? Vocês são _faeries?_

- O que são faeries? – perguntou Harry

- Faeries! Fadas, sabe? Mas certamente vocês não são, se não sabem. E agora, olhando melhor, vocês não têm asas, e suas orelhas são diferentes...

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam quase sem entender nada. Depois disso, seguiu-se um silêncio por alguns minutos. Então o Kacheek voltou a falar.

- Vocês vieram atrás de uma busca de Illusen?

- Desculpe, nós estamos totalmente perdidos. Não sabemos onde estamos... e quem é Illusen?

- Illusen é a fada que mora nesta cabana. Aqui onde estamos é a Clareira de Illusen. Eu vim aqui atrás de uma tarefa dela, mas naturalmente ela não deve ter acordado ainda. Sabe... esse livro que vocês estão carregando, ele é muito precioso e muito caro, sabiam? Se vocês estão tão perdidos assim, seria bom dar uma lida nele.

E Harry tornou a olhar o livro, Hermione espiando por cima do ombro dele. Realmente, era um livro de aparência fantástica. Harry sabia que Hermione estaria louca para poder dar uma boa lida nele.

Ele voltou o livro para as primeiras páginas. No rodapé de cada página, ele notou, estava escrito: _Neopedia – A Enciclopédia de Neopia._

- Nós estamos em Neopia? – perguntou Harry, adivinhando a resposta.

- Claro que sim, né? De onde vocês são? – perguntou o Kacheek.

- Somos estrangeiros. – inventou Hermione.

- Estrangeiros? Quer dizer... de Além-Neopia? – o Kacheek olhou para dos dois mais atentamente, como quem analisa – Uau! Eu nem sei todos os países de Neopia, e vocês ainda são de além? Caramba!

Harry olhou para Hermione e ela demonstrou que havia entendido tanto quanto ele. Folheando as páginas iniciais do livro, Harry voltou para a página da foto do jardim. Mas não tinha mais jardim nenhum na foto – agora aparecia o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Hermione, venha ver isso! – ele disse, mas Hermione já tinha notado também. O mesmo pensamento de Harry parecia estar passando pela cabeça de Hermione quando ela disse:

- Harry, será que nós poderemos voltar da mesma forma que viemos?

E os dois ficaram olhando para a foto do Salão Comunal, que estava totalmente escuro. Novamente, as bordas da foto ficaram douradas e em seguida passaram para um vermelho cor-de-fogo. Segundos depois, eles estavam novamente no Salão Comunal.

- Que sufoco! – exclamou Harry

- Certo, eu vou para a minha cama. Você me deixaria ler este livro depois? – perguntou Hermione

- Claro que sim. Vamos olhar ele amanhã juntos. Não vai ter aula amanhã mesmo...

- Tá bem. Boa noite. – e ela subiu a escada em caracóis que levava ao dormitório feminino.

Harry dirigiu-se para a sua cama no dormitório dos garotos do 6º ano. Sentia-se muito sonolento e adormeceu assim que se deitou.

No dia seguinte, Harry tomou o café da manhã rapidamente. Depois voltou para o seu dormitório, pegou o livro que estava escondido em sua mala, e já estava pensando em ir para a biblioteca, quando encontrou Hermione sentada numa das poltronas _com um livro idêntico ao dele._

Totalmente encabulado, Harry sentou-se à poltrona ao lado de Hermione, perguntando:

- Onde você encontrou...?

- Tem um seis livros desse na biblioteca. Apenas perguntei sobre Neopia e a bibliotecária me deu um dos livros, embora estivesse muito desconfiada. Eu disse que era para uma lição de casa de História da Magia.

- E então? O que esse livro diz?

- Harry, é _fascinante!_ Neopia é um mundo habitado por _Neopets._ Sabe aquele animal que encontramos? Ele é um Kacheek. Uma espécie de Neopets. E existem outras 49 espécies catalogadas: Lupe, Shoyru, Grarrl... Pelo que eu entendi, Neopia seria como um planeta, com uns dez países. Mas eu não entendo como fomos parar lá. Eu acho que esse livro foi escrito para o povo de lá, entende? Não para nós. Porque não diz nada sobre bruxos, nem sequer tem humanos neste livro.

- Então como esses livros foram parar na biblioteca de Hogwarts?

- Eu não sei... É muito confuso, Harry. Aqui também não fala sobre nenhuma Torre da Perdição. E eu já li esse livro umas três vezes.

- Bom, se você já leu o livro três vezes, eu não vou me dar o trabalho de ler também. Eu gostaria de saber quem é essa SB – Harry olhou novamente para a foto do começo do livro. – Veja, lá ainda está dia...

- É, eu também percebi. No meu livro também tem essa foto, embora ela não tenha me feito parar lá. Imagino que o tempo em Neopia deva se passar mais lentamente do que aqui.

- Mas _onde_ fica Neopia? Você se lembra de ter visto algum planeta desses na aula de Astronomia?

- Não, Harry. Eu nunca ouvi falar em nada do que tem nesse livro. É tudo novidade para mim. Mas é muito interessante...

E Harry ficou a olhar a foto do jardim na Clareira de Illusen. Repentinamente, as bordas da foto tornaram a ficar douradas e passaram para a cor de fogo.

- Outra vez não! – disse Harry

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para o livro de Harry, mas antes que eles pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa, eles foram conduzidos novamente para os jardins da Clareira de Illusen.

Ainda estava dia na clareira e o Kacheek continuava em frente à cabana, ao lado deles. O Kacheek, no entanto, parecia muito surpreso.

- Eu me lembro de vocês! – ele disse. – Vocês estiveram aqui na semana passada, mas vocês sumiram de um jeito muito esquisito. Eu estava olhando para a porta da cabana e quando percebi estava sozinho. Como vocês fizeram isso?

Harry olhou para a Hermione e os dois concordaram que era melhor não contar nada sobre Hogwarts.

- Não fizemos nada. – respondeu Hermione.

- Vocês por acaso não praticam a Arte das Trevas, praticam?

Harry pareceu surpreso. Como ele sabia sobre as Artes das Trevas?

- Claro que não. – Hermione disse, e em seguida perguntou – Illusen ainda está dormindo?

- Ah, não. Ela não acorda tão tarde. Já é quase meio-dia, sabe. Ela está preparando a minha busca, pediu para eu esperar aqui fora.

- Ah, entendo... Nós já voltamos! – disse Hermione, puxando Harry pelo braço.

- O tempo aqui passa muito mais rápido, não? Algumas horas para uma semana... – comentou Harry

- Não importa, vamos voltar.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro! – Hermione disse quase dançando, e Harry percebeu que a coisa devia ser grave.

- Certo. Vamos olhar para a foto! – disse Harry.

Os dois olharam para a foto, mas nada acontecia. Hermione parecia estar entrando em desespero, quando a porta da cabana ao longe se abriu. Harry ouviu uma voz de mulher dizer.

- Aqui está. Quero que me traga um _Korbat de Chocolate_.

E eles viram o Kacheek sair correndo em direção a floresta.

- O que é Korbat? E por que ela faz essas tarefas? – começou Harry, mas Hermione saiu correndo em direção à cabana.

Harry foi atrás.

- Ah, olá! Veio atrás de uma busca também?

- Eu gostaria de usar o banheiro, por favor! – pediu Hermione.

O rosto da mulher mudou para um tom um pouco preocupado.

- Ah, certo. Pode entrar! É lá aos fundos! Você também, pode entrar! – ela apontou para Harry.

A mulher devia ser o que o Kacheek chamara de fada. Ela parecia muito com uma humana, exceto pelas orelhas que eram compridas e pelas longas asas muito verdes que saíam de suas costas. A fada trajava uma mini-blusa também verde e uma saia que era da mesma cor. As roupas pareciam ser de um tecido de grama, embora Harry soubesse que definitivamente as longas luvas da fada não eram feitas de grama, mesmo que fossem verdes. Os cabelos eram castanhos, com uma mecha na frente que eram verdes. Os olhos também eram verdes, assim como os seus lábios e os sapatos.

- Vocês querem alguma coisa? Um chocolate quente? – a fada ofereceu, enquanto Hermione voltava.

- Sim, obrigada. – ela respondeu.

- Ela é Illusen? – Harry perguntou baixinho para Hermione.

- Sim, é ela. Ela é a Fada da Terra. Existem várias outras, por toda Neopia, mas a maioria delas fica no País das Fadas.

- Hum... e você está melhor?

- Bem melhor. Por que não conseguimos voltar? – Hermione perguntou com urgência

- Eu gostaria de saber também. – Harry respondeu pensativo.

Illusen depositou na mesa três xícaras que ela conjurou do nada e já estava enchendo de chocolate quente quando Harry olhou perplexo para Hermione, ao que ela respondeu?

- Sim, eles também fazem magia. Idêntica à nossa. Essa é a única ligação deles ao nosso mundo, mas como eu disse, não há humanos em Neopia.

A fada olhou divertida os dois tomarem o chocolate. A bebida tinha uma textura muito cremosa, Harry percebeu, e o gosto do chocolate era muito forte.

- Vocês são _faeries? _– Illusen fez a mesma pergunta que o Kacheek fizera antes.

- Não. Somos _pessoas_. – respondeu Hermione.

- Entendo. Agora percebo que vocês não têm as asas, e as orelhas não são como as minha. Eu nunca tinha visto pessoas antes. Já ouvi falar de humanos que visitaram Neopia, naturalmente, mas isso foi há quinze anos.

- E quem eram essas pessoas? – perguntou Harry interessado.

- Não sei. Já disse, nunca tinha visto humanos antes. Não são comuns por Neopia. Os humanos que nos visitaram da outra vez eram de Além-Neopia.

- Ah, certo. – respondeu Hermione, terminando sua xícara.

- Vocês não gostariam de fazer uma busca por mim? – Illusen perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Ela tinha um tom meio infantil na voz.

- Não podemos agora, estamos perdidos. – Hermione respondeu.

- Ah, de onde vocês são?

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam. Então Hermione respondeu:

- Da Torre da Perdição. Você sabe onde fica?

- Não. Nunca ouvi falar nesse lugar. Mas imagino que vocês possam buscar ajuda na Cidade das Fadas. No castelo tem um transporte, vão até lá e peçam para ir à Cidade das Fadas.

- Ok, obrigada. Nós vamos indo.

- É um prazer!

E ela e Harry saíram da cabana de Illusen. Caminhavam pelos jardins em direção à floresta, enquanto Harry a enchia de perguntas.

- O que é Além-Neopia? – ele começou

- É tudo o que fica além de uma linha imaginária que o povo de Neopia criou. Essa linha cobre o planeta e uma lua. Tudo o que fica depois da lua é Além-Neopia.

- Então esses humanos seriam de um outro planeta? – Harry perguntou

- Suponho que sim. Mas, se você quer saber, eu acho que eles devem ter vindo da mesma maneira que viemos. E eu gostaria de saber como eles voltaram.

- Acho que a única maneira é encontrarmos essa tal de SB. – Harry disse. – E que história é essa de busca que vocês falaram o tempo todo?

- Ah – Hermione deu um sorrisinho -, as fadas gostam de mandar buscas. Sabe, ela pede que você traga algo e em troca ela lhe dá um presente. Mas não são apenas as fadas que fazem isso. Outros _seres_ também mandam buscas.

- Que seres?

- Neopets, e outras coisas mais que eu não sei dizer o que é. Imagino que o povo daqui saiba. – ela respondeu.

- Certo, e como chegaremos na Cidade das Fadas, que eu não entendi nada?

- Ai Harry, seria bom se você lesse esse livro para variar! Nós estamos no reino de Meridell, um dos países de Neopia! O castelo fica além daquelas árvores. Nós iremos até o castelo pedir por transporte até a Cidade das Fadas!

- Entendi... – e Harry ficou olhando a estranha foto do seu livro, esperando que ela o conduzisse de volta para o Salão da Grifinória, mas nada acontecia. Até que...

- Hermione, olha isso! – Harry apontou para a foto. Hermione soltou um grito de excitação!

- Rony! Será que ele pode nos ouvir?

- Eu não sei, mas vamos tentar mesmo assim!

E os dois começaram a chamar pelo amigo. Na foto, porém, Rony parecia não estar ouvindo nada. Era como se a foto fosse um espelho refletido do Rony. O rosto dele se aproximava mais e mais...

- O que será que ele está vendo? – perguntou Harry

- Não sei. Será que está vendo a gente? – sugeriu Hermione.

E no segundo seguinte, Illusen soltou um berro da sua cabana. Ela saiu da cabana como se tivesse um fantasma dentro dele. Harry e Hermione foram ao seu encontro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry

Illusen se escondeu às costas de Hermione.

- Ele apareceu de repente no meu balcão! Levei um baita susto!

E Rony saiu da cabana sem entender nada.


	2. A Clareira de Illusen

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO DOIS

A CLAREIRA DE ILLUSEN

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rony – Como eu vim parar aqui? O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu também gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo! – Illusen disse muito nervosa. – E eu quero a verdade desta vez!

- Ai, é uma longa história! – disse Harry cansado.

- Tudo bem, vamos entrar. – disse Illusen. – Já está na hora do almoço, eu vou preparar alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, vocês me explicam tudo.

E eles entraram na casa de Illusen. Era uma casa pequena, mas muito bonita. Tudo era muito bem organizado. A cozinha e a sala formavam um único cômodo. A casa era cheia de janelas, de forma que era tudo bem iluminado. No canto da sala, havia uma portinhola no chão, que certamente devia levar para o porão. Outras portas deviam levar para os outros cômodos da casa.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram à mesa de quatro lugares e esperaram enquanto a fada fritava alguma coisa na frigideira. O cheiro invadiu o cômodo e de um minuto para o outro, os três perceberam que estavam famintos.

- Certo, será que alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rony.

- Vamos esperar pela Illusen. – disse Harry – Eu não vou querer explicar isto duas vezes.

- _Ela _é Illusen? – Rony apontou para a moça.

- Sim. – respondeu Hermione

- E o que é _ela_? – perguntou Rony, notando as asas e as orelhas.

- Uma fada. – respondeu Hermione.

- Uma fada? Pensei que fadas fossem pequenas e brilhantes, como vaga-lumes. – comentou Rony.

- E nós somos pequenas e brilhantes, mas apenas quando me transformo. No entanto, é muito arriscado fazer isso, por isso eu prefiro ficar na minha forma normal. – respondeu Illusen.

Illusen depositou na mesa quatro pratos com talheres que ela conjurara do nada, e serviu omeletes.

- Desculpem, é a única coisa que sei fazer, além de panquecas e de uns docinhos que eu entrego quando alguém completa minha busca.

Eles comeram as omeletes de fada (tinham o formato de asas) e depois de estarem satisfeitos, Illusen olhou de um para outro, interessada.

- Vocês não são mesmo _faeries?_

- O que são faeries? – perguntou Rony.

- São fadas. – respondeu Hermione – E não, não somos. Já disse, somos humanos.

- Se vocês são humanos... como vieram parar aqui? E como _ele_ apareceu do nada no meu balcão? – Illusen perguntou apontando para Rony.

- Eu também gostaria de saber! Eu estava vendo um livro que estava em cima de uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal e...

- Isso mesmo, Rony. – disse Harry – Nós viemos aqui através disto. – e Harry mostrou para Illusen o livro intitulado _Neopedia,_

- Uma Neopedia? Mas isso não faz sentido! – disse Illusen.

- Ontem, depois da festa de Halloween, eu fui ao meu quarto e...

- Espera aí – Illusen interrompeu Harry – Mas o Halloween foi há uma semana! Hoje é dia 6 de Armazenar...

- Acontece que o tempo aqui em Neopia passa mais rápido do que do lugar de onde viemos! – disse Hermione – E Armazenar é o Novembro deles, Harry. – Hermione acrescentou como que respondendo à cara de assombro dele.

- Certo... – disse Illusen procurando entender – Continue!

- Então, eu estava no meu dormitório quando encontrei este livro na minha cama. Ele estava embrulhado e era um presente de aniversário meu... atrasado. Tinha um cartão de feliz aniversário e uma assinatura que eu não sei de quem é. E no livro tem um recado na primeira página. – Harry entregou o livro para Illusen na página do bilhete.

Illusen leu o bilhete e levantou os olhos parecendo ter entendido tanto quanto eles.

- Não sei de quem possa ser esse bilhete... E definitivamente não conheço ninguém com as iniciais S e B, nem sei onde é a Torre da Perdição. Mas como vocês vieram parar aqui?

- Vire a página. – Harry indicou a foto que tinha na página seguinte.

- Essa foto nos fez parar aqui! – disse Hermione – Foi como se nós tivéssemos sido sugados pela foto. Entende? Ela mostrava o seu jardim, e viemos parar aqui!

Illusen mirou uma das janelas pensativa. "Mas isso é uma magia muito antiga" ela murmurou.

- E quanto a ele? – ela apontou para Rony

- Rony, o que você estava fazendo antes de vir pra cá? – perguntou Hermione.

- Bem, eu estava lendo um livro, eu já disse. _Esse_ livro. – indicou o livro de Harry.

- Ele tinha o bilhete? – perguntou Harry

- Sim, tinha! – Rony respondeu.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho! – Rony respondeu nervoso.

- Mas eu estive com o livro o tempo todo... Como...?

Então Illusen se levantou da cadeira.

- Vocês vieram parar aqui pelo _Feitiço do Convite_. Não são como os Feitiços Convocatórios, em que simplesmente você aponta e diz _Accio_. Não é qualquer um que pode ser conduzido pelo feitiço do convite. Eu imagino que alguém de Neopia mandou este livro para você, esperando que você fosse trazido para cá. A foto é o convite. No momento em que você olha fixamente para a foto, ela o leva para o lugar que está sendo mostrado. O convite fica sempre com você, mas um idêntico permanece no local que você deixou, para que você possa voltar. Deve ter sido assim que o seu amigo apareceu depois de vocês.

Seguiu-se um pequeno minuto de silêncio, quase Hermione perguntou:

- Por que nós não conseguimos voltar? E quem teria mandado esse convite?

- Existe um número de viagens limite para ida e volta. São números diferentes, mas imagino que vocês já tenham atingido o limite. Quanto ao dono do convite, eu não sei. A única pista que vocês têm agora é o bilhete do livro.

Harry olhou para o livro. Tudo isso era muito confuso.

No momento seguinte, alguém bateu à porta da cabana. Illusen foi atender. Era o Kacheek de antes, e trazia uma bandeja com um monte de morceguinhos de chocolate.

- Ah, você trouxe os Korbats de Chocolate! Muito bom! Pode entrar.

O Kacheek entrou, um pouco tímido. Ficou esperando próximo à porta. Illusen guardou a bandeja com os Korbats de chocolate no armário. Em seguida, foi até a portinhola no canto da sala que Harry supôs que levasse para um porão. Ela abriu a portinhola e desceu uma escada. Voltou cinco minutos depois com um graveto na mão.

- Aqui está o seu _Bastão de Illusen_.

- Muito obrigado!

- Volte sempre, querido.

E ela voltou para onde estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione. Rony foi o primeiro a falar.

- O que foi isso? E o que era aquela _coisa_?

- Ai, céus! Rony, estamos em Neopia! É um planeta habitado por neopets, fadas e outros seres mais. Aquilo o que você viu na porta é um neopet. Ele é um Kacheek, a espécie dele, entende? E Illusen é uma fada! Ela manda buscas para quem quiser, sabe? Manda trazer algo que ela queria e como recompensa ela presenteia com bugigangas! – Hermione explicou tudo rapidamente.

- E por que você faz isso? – perguntou Rony a Illusen, como se isso fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

- Bom, isso eu não posso dizer. – ela respondeu com muito mistério na voz.

Illusen consultou o relógio, em seguida saiu do cômodo por uma das portas que tinha ao fundo da sala. Ela voltou com uma bolsa marrom grande, que lembrava as mochilas que os trouxas adolescentes usavam, e carregava um tipo de varinha na mão, que era verde.

- Eu preciso ir a Cidade das Fadas. – ela anunciou – Mas não vou poder levar vocês junto. Eu vou voando, sabem... Mas façam o que eu disse! Vão até o Castelo de Meridell e procurem por transporte. Lá na cidade, certamente vocês poderão encontrar alguém que possa ajudá-los com esse bilhete.

- Certo, muito obrigado, Illusen. – disse Hermione.

Os quatro saíram da cabana. Momentos depois, Illusen se transformou num pontinho verde muito brilhante e desapareceu de vista como um pomo de ouro.

- E agora, o que fazemos? – perguntou Harry

- O que íamos fazer antes. – disse Hermione. – Seguimos por essa floresta. Ao final dela, chegaremos no povoado de Meridell.

E eles começaram a andar numa trilha pela floresta. A floresta tinha um ar mágico que nem a Floresta Proibida poderia ter, embora a floresta de Hogwarts fosse muito sombria. Essa, no entanto, lembrava muito as florestas dos contos de fada, tinham flores de todos os tipos e todas as cores, até cores improváveis como amarelo com pintinhas pretas ou listrado.

No caminho, Hermione ia respondendo para Rony as mesmas perguntas que Harry fizera antes. Apenas uma coisa de estranha havia naquela floresta. Ela não parecia ter animais. Nada de passarinhos, ursos ou coelhos. Nenhum animal ou neopet foi visto por um bom tempo enquanto eles caminhavam até encontrarem um lobo próximo a uma pedra onde estava encravada uma espada.

O lobo, assim como o pássaro que Harry vira na foto antes, tinha postura de gente, andava como gente. Talvez todos os neopets fossem assim, pensou Harry. Ao ver o lobo, Hermione disse:

- É um Lupe! No Neopedia diz que eles são muito amigáveis. Vamos lá conversar.

Eles caminharam até o Lupe, que tentava tirar a espada da pedra.

- Alô. – cumprimentou Hermione – Quer ajuda?

- Ah não, não precisa. Eu só preciso fazer um pouco mais de força... – ele tentou tirar a espada novamente, sem sucesso.

O Lupe era todo azul, com intensos olhos castanhos.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda? – perguntou Harry

- Absoluta. – disse o Lupe analisando o trio melhor. - Vocês são _faeries?_

- Não, somos pessoas! – respondeu Rony.

- Pessoas? Nunca ouvi falar nisso na vida. Mas tudo bem, em Neopia tem cada tipo de neopet, eu não me deixo surpreender com nada. – o Lupe parecia mais estar falando com si próprio.

Ele tentou novamente tirar a espada, que não cedia de jeito nenhum.

- Quem são vocês? – ele perguntou repentinamente.

- Eu sou Hermione Granger. E estes são Rony Weasley e Harry Potter.

- Ha! – por um momento Harry achou que o Lupe exclamara porque ouvira o seu nome, mas então percebeu que ele finalmente conseguira tirar a espada da pedra.

- Perfeito! – o Lupe disse – E o meu nome é Jeran. Muito prazer.

Jeran apertou a mão dos três. Ele tinha dedos muito grandes e peludos, como os de um personagem de desenho animado.

- E o que vocês fazem por aqui? – ele perguntou animado porque carregava agora uma bela e imponente espada.

- Nós precisamos ir até o castelo pegar transporte para a Cidade das Fadas. – disse Hermione.

- Ah, o País das Fadas! Entendo.. Bom, mas já são quatro horas e o transporte parte às três e meia. Sinto muito, vocês terão que tentar de novo amanhã. – o Lupe falou com um tom desapontado.

Uma pontada de desespero pareceu ter invadido Harry. Ele não esperava passar tanto tempo assim em Neopia.

- E agora? O que faremos? – Harry perguntou para Hermione.

- Eu não sei...

- Ora, não se preocupem, crianças! Vocês podem voltar amanhã! – Jeran repetiu, dessa vez mais animado e testando a espada no ar.

- Mas nós não temos onde ficar... – começou Harry – e se voltarmos até a Clareira de Illusen e esperarmos lá...?

- Se vocês estão pensando em se hospedar na casa de Illusen, eu devo dizer que não vão conseguir. Ela não hospeda ninguém. – disse Jeran.

- Mas...

- Se vocês quiserem, podem ir até Meridell e se hospedar numa pousada. Não deve ser muito caro. Acho que uns 16 Neopontos por noite. Como vocês estão em três... só vão precisar de 48 Neopontos!

- Tudo bem, obrigada!

E eles seguiram pela trilha, deixando Jeran sozinho com sua espada.

- O que são neopontos? – Harry e Rony perguntaram juntos.

- É a moeda de Neopia. Dinheiro.

- Mas nós só temos dinheiro de bruxo.. será que não há uma maneira de trocar...? – perguntou Harry

- Eu não sei, mas eu acho que não. O Neoponto é uma moeda internacional, você usa por toda Neopia, então não deve ter jeito. Nós vamos ter que conseguir esse dinheiro.

- Quer dizer, trabalhando? – Rony pareceu aterrorizado.

- Sim... mas tem outras formas também. E como só precisamos de 48 neopontos, não vai ser muito difícil.

- Que outras formas são essas? – Rony perguntou.

- Jogos! No livro diz que você pode ganhar neopontos jogando, mas eu também não entendi o que isso quer dizer.

Eles caminharam por mais vinte minutos, quando puderam avistar a cidade ao final da trilha.

- Vejam, estamos chegando!

Eles correram até o final da trilha. Havia uma grande placa de madeira que apontava para o lado deles que dizia _Clareira de Illusen._ Uma outra placa logo abaixo desta dizia _Bem Vindo à Meridell._

Era uma cidade como Harry nunca vira antes. Parecia um parque temático. As casas, as barracas, os _pubs_, tudo parecia ser medieval. E ao fundo, havia um castelo branco e dourado imponente, com bandeiras vermelhas e azuis penduradas nas torres.

A cidade era apinhada de neopets, que andavam pra lá e pra cá animados. Mas a grande concentração ficava na feira, que era repleta de barracas de vendiam todo o tipo de coisa: poções, varinhas, armaduras, livros, e muita, muita comida; mas nada daquilo era como Harry já tinha visto. E tinham outras coisas também das quais ele nunca vira antes: animais minúsculos que recebiam o nome de petpet, frutas esquisitas e exóticas, estrelas que pareciam ser de pelúcia, exceto pelo fato de terem dois olhos grandes, de brilharem e de estarem vivas; dentre outras coisas mais.

Por toda a cidade, havia o que eles chamavam de Jogos, e então eles entenderam o que o livro quis dizer. Alguns jogos eram esportes, outros eram como desafios que você devia tentar conseguir solucionar, outros eram atividades a serem realizadas. Cada ponto num jogo equivalia a uma determinada quantidade de neopontos.

- Certo, qual jogo nós devíamos tentar? – perguntou Hermione, consultando um enorme mapa de Meridell.

Existiam diversos jogos por toda a cidade: _Mudaimagem_, _Beije o Mortog_, _Corrida de Turdles_, _Poker da Távola Redonda_, _Rolador de Queijo_, dentre vários outros.

- Vamos escolher um que a gente saiba fazer... Sabe, que não tenha _novidades_. – disse Rony, olhando horrorizado para as regras do Beije o Mortog.

- Que tal este, parece com arco e flecha! – sugeriu Harry, apontando no mapa para o _Tiro ao Alvo Supremo._

- É, parece bom. – disse Hermione. – Vamos lá ver.

E eles seguiram no mapa pela cidade até chegar onde estava o Tiro ao Alvo Supremo. O lugar era cheio de barracas e barraquinhas vermelhas e brancas, com bandeiras azuis tremulando ao topo.

- Aqui diz que só precisamos movimentar o arco e tentar acertar o alvo. Temos direito a dez tiros. Parece fácil! – disse Hermione animada – E olha a cotação! 100 pontos no jogo equivalem a 800 neopontos! É muito mais do que queríamos!

- Então vamos. – e Harry entrou na barraca maior onde tinha um Lupe como Jeran, mas este era vermelho e trajava roupas sujas.

- Tudo aqui é tão... medieval! – comentou Rony olhando em volta.

Eles se aproximaram do balcão onde estava o Lupe.

- Ah, vocês desejam jogar? Aproximem-se! Conhecem as regras?

- Sim. – respondeu Hermione.

- Certo, então podem seguir até o Arco. Está aos fundos. E lembrem-se: nada de varinhas, nem de magia!

- Ok, obrigado – respondeu Harry e os três seguiram para trás do balcão e saíram da barraca.

Havia um pequeno campo rodeado pelas barracas e barraquinhas. Ao centro, havia um Arco enorme e flutuando no ar, estava o alvo. Continha cinco círculos de cores intercaladas: um branco, um vermelho.

Um neopet que lembrava um dragão, mas mais ou menos da altura deles, aproximou-se para dar as instruções.

- É um Shoyru. – cochichou Hermione.

- Bem-vindos! Vocês só precisam acertar a flecha que está no Arco ao alvo. Para soltar a flecha, basta empurrar com força. Se vocês acertarem o centro, recebem 10 pontos, no círculo seguinte são 5, no próximo 3, no seguinte 2, e no último círculo, o da ponta, 1 ponto. São dez tiros. Boa sorte!

Eles avistaram o alvo flutuando no ar.

- Bem, o alvo é grande! Não deve ser difícil! – Hermione disse tentando animar.

- Vamos.

Mas o que era fácil, eles nem chegaram a saber. O Arco era muito grande e muito pesado para se mover e a flecha se soltava com muita facilidade; se eles empurrassem demais, ela voaria longe.

Eles moveram o Arco para cima de modo a ficar na mesma direção do alvo e deram um empurrão de leve na flecha. A flecha saiu voando por cima do alvo e acertou uma das barraquinhas ao fundo.

- Mais nove tentativas! – informou o Shoyru azul.

- Precisamos baixar um pouco. – disse Harry.

Mas o alvo também estava se movendo. O alvo flutuou um pouco para a esquerda e ficou um pouco mais baixo.

- Ótimo, agora precisamos baixar mais ainda! – disse Harry impaciente.

- É, além de movermos o arco para a esquerda.

Eles tentaram pega segunda vez, mas a flecha errara o alvo por pouco. No terceiro tiro, eles erraram; e no quarto, acertaram no círculo de dois pontos. Mais animados, eles continuaram tentando e acertaram no quinto, sexto e sétimo tiro. No oitavo tiro eles erraram, mas acertaram novamente no nono e no décimo. Ao final do jogo, eles conseguiram coletar dezoito pontos.

- Muito bem, vocês conseguiram 18 pontos. – disse o Shoyru – O que significa que conseguiram 144 neopontos. Amanhã vocês podem voltar e jogar novamente. – o Shoyru entregou um tíquete a Harry – Peguem o dinheiro no caixa.

Eles saíram por uma barraca menor que o Shoyru havia apontado. No caixa, estava outro Shoyru, este era verde e trajava roupas de época. Harry entregou o tíquete.

- 144 Neopontos. Não foram muito bem desta vez, hein?

E o Shoyru coletou um punhado de ouro, depositou numa sacola de tecido, e entregou a Harry. O trio saiu da barraca de volta à cidade. Harry amarrou a sacola com o barbante que veio junto e guardou no bolso da veste.

- Uau! Imagino que com prática, nós consigamos montes desse dinheiro! – Rony disse animado. – Amanhã eu vou querer voltar.

- Está certo, mas é melhor procurarmos por um lugar para nos hospedarmos logo, o relógio do castelo está marcando seis e meia. – disse Hermione apontando para o enorme relógio no alto do castelo, ao longe.

- Onde tem um hotel por aqui? – perguntou Harry

Hermione consultou o mapa de Meridell no livro e eles seguiram até um pequeno hotel que parecia estar caindo aos pedaços.

- Deve ser por isso que é tão barato – comentou Rony -, mas é melhor do que nada, definitivamente.

Eles pediram três quartos (48 neopontos) e foram até o pequeno salão do hotel para jantar (27 neopontos). Depois de comerem um sanduíche de uma coisa viscosa que lembrava amendoim, eles foram se deitar.


	3. O Castelo de Meridell

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

O CASTELO DE MERIDELL

Eles acordaram no dia seguinte, pagaram mais 27 neopontos pelo café da manhã e saíram para a cidade, com apenas 42 neopontos no bolso.

- Será que nós precisamos pagar pelo transporte? – perguntou Harry, vendo o pouco de moedas que sobraram na sacola.

- Acho que sim, vamos lá perguntar. – disse Hermione

Eles seguiram até o Castelo. Na frente, havia várias barracas como na feira e numa delas estava escrito _Transporte de Balões._

- Deve ser ali. – disse Harry.

Eles caminharam até a barraca, onde havia um animal com uma aparência que lembrava uma mistura de Dragão com Canguru, uma Zafara, segundo o Neopedia.

- É aqui que conseguimos transporte? – perguntou Harry

- Certamente, aqui vocês compram as passagens. – informou a Zafara

- Quanto custa para irmos a Cidade das Fadas? – perguntou Harry

- Deixe-me consultar a tabela... – ela pegou uma prancheta e verificou os preços – São 530 neopontos, por passageiro.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Isso significava que eles precisavam de 1590 neopontos, e tudo o que tinham era uma sacola com umas míseras moedinhas.

- Certo, obrigado. – disse Harry e, ao se afastarem da barraca, ele reclamou – Se eu soubesse, teria trazido minha vassoura.

- E eu também – disse Rony. – De quanto precisamos com o dinheiro que temos?

- 1548 neopontos. – disse Harry – Nós temos umas quatro horas para conseguir todo esse dinheiro.

- Sem contar o dinheiro para o almoço. – acrescentou Hermione – E mais algum de reserva se quisermos sobreviver na Cidade das Fadas.

- Que ótimo, o que faremos? – perguntou Rony, mas Hermione foi até uma barraquinha intitulada _Conheça Meridell_ onde havia vários panfletos, pegou três, e voltou.

Ela entregou os panfletos para cada um e disse:

- Vamos nos separar! Assim, podemos jogar três jogos ao mesmo tempo! Ao meio dia, nós nos encontramos aqui novamente. – ela disse.

- Certo. – disse Harry – Então vamos correr logo, já são quase onze horas e temos muito dinheiro para conseguir.

- Só uma coisa... – começou Rony

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou impaciente.

- Quanto você pagou por esses _Guia de Meridell_?

- 30 neopontos.

- O que? Ficou maluca? – explodiu Rony

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor? – e então Rony se acalmou.

- Nos vemos ao meio dia, então. – disse Harry, embora duvidasse que conseguissem todo o dinheiro até lá.

Cada um foi por um lado, Harry seguiu pela feira. Foi uma sorte terem encontrado aquele hotel barato, pois nem como todo o dinheiro que tinham conseguido ontem eles poderiam comprar alguma coisa ali. Tudo era caro, pelo menos ao ver dele, pois a feira tava cheia e os neopianos não paravam de comprar coisas.

Harry seguiu até o fim da feira, e já ia pensando em entrar no _Poker da Távola Redonda_, quando deu meia volta. O jogador precisa apostar 150 neopontos para jogar no Nível 1.

Ele continuou caminhando, à procura de um jogo fácil e que desse bastante dinheiro. Mas nenhum parecia agradá-lo. Então ele consultou o guia que Hermione tinha comprado. Tinham 29 jogos por toda a cidade, então Harry entrou no primeiro que encontrou: _Batalha dos Castelos._

Era um jogo de blocos de Plucko, em que cada um guardava um castelo e devia atacar o adversário com bolas de canhão. O que conseguisse capturar o tesouro do outro castelo vencia o jogo.

Ele não tinha outra escolha, pois não havia tempo para sair por aí procurando por outro jogo. Então Harry aceitou. Na cotação, 100 pontos do jogo equivaliam a 100 neopontos.

Harry entrou na barraca onde um Zafara verde trajando uma armadura prateada o atendeu. O Zafara o conduziu para outra barraca, onde um adversário já o esperava. O adversário de Harry parecia um coelho, com rabo de esquilo.

- Muito bem, podem começar.

Harry atirou de seu castelo de blocos de dois metros por primeiro. A bola de canhão (que era feita de um material que lembrava borracha) atingiu uma das torres do castelo do adversário. Foi a vez do adversário. Este não teve piedade e acertou em cheio a entrada do castelo de Harry.

Nervoso, Harry procurou adivinhar em qual das torres estava escondido o tesouro. Ele atacou a torre ao lado da que ele derrubara antes. A torre caiu, mas não apareceu nenhum tesouro. O adversário atacou uma das torres do castelo de Harry e errou por pouco o seu tesouro.

Harry começou a ficar desesperado. Pelo visto, ganhar neopontos não era uma coisa tão fácil assim. Ele atacou o meio do castelo do adversário e finalmente acertou o tesouro.

O Zafara entregou 64 neopontos ao Usul, a espécie da qual o seu adversário era, e 106 neopontos para Harry. Perguntou a Harry se ele queria continuar e esperar por outro adversário e Harry aceitou.

O próximo adversário de Harry foi um Shoyru e o seguinte um Kacheek, mas Harry perdeu para um Lupe, então teve que deixar a barraca. Ao final do jogo, ele já tinha conseguido 426 neopontos. Mais uns cem neopontos e ele conseguiria pagar a sua passagem, e esperava que Rony e Hermione pudessem fazer o mesmo.

Harry olhou para o relógio no alto do castelo. Faltavam cinco minutos para o meio-dia. Certamente não daria tempo para mais nenhum jogo, então Harry seguiu novamente pela feira de antes para se encontrar no lugar onde estivera com Rony e Hermione, logo em frente do castelo.

Várias das barracas da feira vendiam comida agora e havia um cheiro muito convidativo no ar. Então Harry percebeu o quanto estava faminto, mas precisava encontrar os seus amigos antes.

Hermione já estava esperando. Harry se encontrou com Hermione e os dois esperaram por Rony, que chegara cinco minutos depois com uma cara horrível no rosto.

- O que você jogou, Rony? – perguntou Hermione

- Beije o Mortog. – ele respondeu com nojo – Eu achei que seria fácil. Você tinha que beijar um sapo, sabe. Aí se você beijasse o sapo certo, ganhava dinheiro, mas se errasse, o sapo explodia. – e Rony fez cara de quem fosse vomitar. – No fim, só consegui 389 neopontos. Quanto vocês conseguiram?

- Eu consegui 695. – respondeu Hermione.

- Uau, o que você jogou? – perguntou Harry

- Rolinho de Turmac. É bem fácil – ela respondeu feliz. – E você Harry?

- Consegui 426. Mais dez neopontos do que sobrou de ontem.

- Então temos 1520 neopontos – ela concluiu, usando uma calculadora de madeira que comprara. – Ótimo, não falta muito agora!

- Podemos tentar o Tiro ao Alvo Supremo outra vez! – sugeriu Rony.

- Sim, mas vamos comprar alguma coisa para o almoço antes. – disse Hermione.

Eles foram até a feira, e como Harry já tinha notado antes, as coisas ali não eram nada baratas. Cada um pagou 100 neopontos pelo seu almoço, e no fim, eles acabaram precisando de 370 neopontos para poder pagar as passagens.

Mesmo assim, foi um almoço muito gostoso. Eles comeram um macarrão esquisito com um molho que Harry tinha certeza de que era de tomate.

Quando eles terminaram de comer, já era uma e meia. O transporte saía às três e meia, mas eles não tinham certeza se poderiam comprar as passagens em cima da hora, então acharam melhor não se separar desta vez.

Eles foram até as barracas do Tiro ao Alvo Supremo. O mesmo Lupe vermelho de antes estava lá atendendo.

- Ah, vocês voltaram! Lembram-se das regras?

- Sim. – respondeu Harry

- Então podem ir jogar, lá nos fundos.

O Shoyru de antes também continuava lá e os cumprimentou. Um pouco mais confiantes que ontem, mas ligeiramente mais desesperados, eles jogaram e erraram os dois primeiros alvos. Mas no terceiro eles conseguiram acertar no círculo de 5 pontos, o que lhes garantiu mais força para continuar jogando. No quarto e no quinto alvo, eles marcaram 3 pontos, mas Harry conseguiu a façanha de acertar 10 pontos no sexto alvo.

- Vocês conseguiram um bônus, vão querer usar?

- Sim. – respondeu Harry, não querendo perder nada.

Então eles viram que o círculo de 10 pontos atingira agora o dobro do tamanho de antes. E novamente eles conseguiram acertar no círculo. Optaram novamente por usar o bônus e desta vez o círculo voltara ao tamanho normal, mas o alvo ficara muito mais perto do arco, de modo que um simples toque na flecha já seria suficiente. Mesmo assim, eles só conseguiram acertar no círculo de 5 pontos. Ao final do jogo, eles haviam conseguido 46 pontos. O Shoyru entregou um tíquete a eles, e eles foram até o caixa, onde receberam 368 neopontos. No fim, ficaram precisando ainda de mais 2 neopontos.

- Ai, eu não posso acreditar! – disse Rony, ao que eles consultavam o relógio. Eram quase três horas.

- Não dá tempo para jogar mais nada! – disse Hermione. – Vamos perder o transporte!

- Nós vamos conseguir! – disse Harry – Rony, onde você jogou o Beije o Mortog?

- Ah não, você não vai querer jogar isso. – ele disse

- Anda logo!

E Rony os conduziu até a barraca onde eles poderiam jogar o tal Beije o Mortog. Harry entrou na barraca que cheirava mal, algo que lembrava muito a cozinha da Sra. Figg quando ele ficava na casa dela anos atrás.

Um animal que lembrava um gato com longas antenas (que na realidade também eram orelhas), denominado Aisha, o atendeu. Harry foi conduzido até dentro da barraca onde havia dois Mortogs, sapos do tamanho da mão dele, em cima de um barril.

- Escolha um dos dois e beije. – disse o Aisha.

Harry escolheu o Mortog menor e o beijou. A pele dele era extremamente oleosa e uma gosma lamacenta grudou nos lábios de Harry. Tinha um gosto horrível que lembrava vômito.

Mas o Mortog não explodira, e ele ganhara 50 neopontos.

- Quer continuar? – perguntou o Aisha.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu Harry, e ele saiu com uma sacola de 50 neopontos.

Os três correram até a barraca para comprar as passagens. Faltavam agora vinte minutos até o transporte sair.

- Boa tarde. – disse a mesma Zafara que estava cuidando da barraca durante a manhã – O que desejam?

- Três passagens para a Cidade das Fadas. – disse Harry.

- Certo. – disse ela consultando uma tabela numa prancheta – São 1590 neopontos.

Harry entregou o dinheiro, sobrando apenas 48 neopontos na sacola.

- Como é que nós vamos nos virar na Cidade das Fadas com esse pouquinho de moedas? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Eu não sei. – disse Harry, pouco se importando – A gente vê isso lá.

E a Zafara entregou para eles três passagens cor-de-rosa com escritos prateados: _Meridell para Cidade das Fadas_.

- O balão parte às três e meia. – informou a Zafara – Vocês devem entregar as passagens ao condutor dentro do balão. O transporte fica na torre mais alta do castelo. Basta subirem as escadas logo da entrada, e seguirem para o final do corredor à direita. Não tem erro. Boa viagem!

- Obrigado. – disse Harry

Eles seguiram para o enorme castelo branco e dourado de Meridell, com bandeiras vermelhas e azuis. Na entrada, havia um enorme brasão vermelho e azul com uma coroa dourada no centro. As bordas do brasão também eram douradas.

Dentro do castelo tinha mais jogos como _Meribol_ e _Fuga de Meridell_ e tinha também a _Loja de Poções de Kayla_, uma Zafara vermelha que usava vestes de bruxo parecidas com as do Kacheek que eles encontraram na Clareira de Illusen. No entanto, eles não podiam perder tempo e seguiram pelas escadas que estavam logo à frente.

No final das escadas, seguiram pelo corredor ao lado direito. Era um corredor cheio de quadros dos que deviam ter sido os reis e rainhas antigos de Meridell. Ao final do corredor, havia mais uma escada em caracol, e eles chegaram na torre do balão.

O enorme balão já estava cheio. Era o maior balão que Harry já vira, tinha certeza de que a cabana de Illusen caberia umas duas vezes ali dentro. Tinha também uma enorme fila para entrar no balão, com os neopets das mais variadas espécies e idades. Tinham alguns inclusive bem suspeitos, como um neopet que cobrira toda a cabeça com um capuz lilás de modo que não dava para ver seu rosto, apenas brilhavam dali olhos amarelos muito penetrantes.

Eles olhavam a toda volta muito ansiosos, quando a fila começou a andar e o balão começou a receber os passageiros. Harry, Hermione e Rony já estavam se aproximando do balão, quando gritos começaram a ecoar por toda a parte. Os passageiros no balão tentaram fugir, mas o balão lançou vôo e explodiu um pouco depois, caindo num rio que ficava em volta do castelo.

Uma densa nuvem negra começou a penetrar o céu de Meridell, até que parecesse noite. Trovões prateados surgiam de todos os lados. Os neopianos que não conseguiram subir no balão gritavam assustados e Harry, Rony e Hermione olhavam aterrorizados para o céu, sem saber o que fazer.

Então das escadas surgiu um neopet de quase dois metros que lembrava um dragão muito carrancudo. Não era como o Shoyru que parecia um bichinho de pelúcia. Este era feio, gordo e na atual situação chegava a dar medo, pois urrava de raiva. O dragão, da espécie Skeith, trajava roupas vermelhas e prateadas impecavelmente passadas, e uma coroa grande com seis rubis do tamanho de bolinhas de pingue-pongue.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele disse com sua voz rouca

- Rei Skarl, são eles! – disse um neopet abaixado, tremendo de medo. – Nos ajude!

- Tenha calma, vai dar tudo certo. – disse o Rei Skarl.

Mas as coisas não pareciam que iam acabar tão cedo. O céu estava coberto de nuvens negras, de modo que a escuridão tomou conta de Meridell. Na cidade, ouviram-se longas explosões e gritos.

- Majestade, as barracas da feira estão sendo saqueadas! – informou um Aisha que acabara de chegar.

- Não pode ser! – o rei urrou de raiva. – Vamos, seu podre! Apareça de uma vez! – ele gritou para o céu.

E então todos olharam para o céu. Um tornado surgiu que avançou na torre. Todos se seguraram nas paredes da torre para não serem lançados a metros de distância. O Rei Skarl não precisou fazer muito esforço pois era grande e pesado.

Do tornado surgiu uma figura que Harry soube na hora que com certeza não era um neopet. Ele tinha o corpo de um humano, as mãos e os pés de uma águia, o rabo de dragão, enormes asas de uma mistura de dragão e morcego, a cabeça era uma caveira e ele tinha dois chifres enormes, do tamanho dos braços de Harry.

- Darigan. Eu não acredito que você ousou aparecer outra vez! – disse o Rei Skeith. Os seus olhos brilhavam de raiva e ele parecia estar prestes à explodir.

- Ora, ora, Skarl. Você sabe que eu apareceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas desta vez, Meridell estará ao meu poder e nada do que você faça poderá me impedir. – disse Darigan. Ele tinha uma voz ainda mais rouca que a de Skeith que penetrava nos tímpanos de Harry e parecia não querer sair de jeito nenhum.

- Seu tolo! O que te faz pensar assim?

- Meu crescimento, meus poderes que agora estão maiores e mais do que nunca imbatíveis. Nada do que você faça poderá me deter! Depois que os habitantes da minha bela cidade fizerem uma festa na sua cidade, eu terei o prazer de acabar com este castelo.

- Seu rato imundo! – E Skarl conjurara uma espada e estava pronto para atacar Darigan, quando este simplesmente fez um gesto com as mãos que derrubara Skarl e o arrastara para uma parede ao fundo.

Darigan soltara uma gargalhada forte e fria.

- Está vendo isso, Skarl? – ele apontou para um orbe que estava carregando no pescoço. – Isso é um orbe que eu tive o trabalho de ter de procurar durante a minha ausência porque você o roubou de mim e mergulhou o meu povo em anos de fome e miséria! Mas agora eu o encontrei novamente e nem mesmo os poderes do Orbe de Jerdana poderão ser páreos ao meu querido orbe! _Nada _do que faça vai me impedir, nada!

E ele voltou a rir. Riu com gosto. Ele fez outro gesto com a mão e Harry, Rony, Hermione e todos os outros neopets que estavam na torre, exceto o Rei Skarl, foram cobertos cor uma nuvem negra mais escura que aquelas que cobriam o céu. Harry certamente não tinha contado com aquilo.


	4. A Invasão de Darigan

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

A INVASÃO DE DARIGAN

Momentos seguintes eles estavam no céu flutuando. A nuvem tinha desaparecido, mas nada do que eles faziam os impediam de continuar flutuando. Era como se eles estivessem sendo conduzidos para algum lugar.

Eles continuaram sobrevoando Meridell durante vários minutos. Depois, passaram por um lugar que lembrava uma grande fazenda, e então Harry viu. Logo em frente tinha uma ilha flutuante e negra, que escurecia tudo o que tinha em volta. Era a cidade da qual viera Darigan.

Na Cidadela de Darigan, havia também jogos e lojas, mas Harry achou que aquilo seriam apenas convidativos por quem fosse amante das Artes das Trevas. Tinha os _Brinquedos de Darigan_, _Cellblock_ e a _Arena dos Petpets._ Mas eles foram conduzidos para dentro do castelo.

O Castelo de Darigan não se parecia nada com o castelo de Meridell. Era todo cinza e azul escuro, com um ar doentio, e as torres pareciam deformadas. Dentro do castelo, guardas já estavam esperando. Os guardas os conduziram pelo castelo, descendo e descendo as escadas até chegar ao andar mais baixo. O lugar era um calabouço um pouco menor que a sala de Illusen, e todos os prisioneiros foram espremidos ali dentro. Alguns neopets crianças estavam chorando, outros não conseguiam dizer somente uma palavra.

Rony e Hermione olhavam para Harry com mesmo tipo de pensamento que ele estava tendo agora: _E Agora?_

Skarl ainda estava desacordado na torre mais alta de seu castelo. Repentinamente, ele acordou com a cabeça muito dolorida. E então ele percebeu que estava sozinho na torre. Não havia mais gritos vindos da cidade. Um silêncio doentio reinava agora por todos os lados. Skarl tremia de preocupação. Ele desceu as escadas. Tudo no castelo estava destruído. E então, quando ele desceu do castelo, teve uma imagem horrenda.

A cidade de Meridell estava destruída. Tudo estava quieto. As barracas que foram saqueadas agora estavam em chamas. As pequenas casas estavam com as portas e janelas quebradas, os telhados arrancados. O jardim estava destruído.

Mesmo assim, Skarl correu pela cidade. Parece que ainda havia esperanças. Ele ia buscar ajuda. Uniria forças e tentaria derrubar Darigan, como antes conseguira.

A cada passo que ele dava, a situação se piorava. Nenhum canto da cidade parecia não ter sido prejudicado com o ataque do Lorde Darigan. Ele continuava a percorrer pela cidade com desespero no rosto. Ele chegou até as placas que Harry, Rony e Hermione viram quando avistaram Meridell pela primeira vez. Uma placa apontava ao nordeste a _Cidadela de Darigan_. Outra placa apontava para o norte a _Fazenda Meri Acres_. Outra placa apontada para o sul dizia que para lá estava o _Castelo de Meridell. _Uma placa a leste, onde estava a floresta, indicava a _Clareira de Illusen._

Skarl seguiu pela floresta, em direção à Clareira de Illusen. Ele correu pela floresta o mais rapidamente que pôde, mesmo sendo grande e pesado. Ele parecia ficar cada vez mais desesperado. A floresta, que antes era bonita e tinha um ar bem convidativo, agora parecia sombria e perigosa. Mesmo assim, Skarl correu.

Ele continuou seguindo reto por um bom tempo, então repentinamente virou à esquerda, saindo da trilha que estava percorrendo. Ele continuou correndo, desviando diversas árvores que estavam pelo caminho. Parecia saber onde estava indo. E então, ele parou. Pareceu mais aliviado. Ele retirou uma varinha do bolso, que era grande e se parecia com um bastão, e apontou para uma árvore maior que as demais. Na raiz da árvore, abriu-se um buraco grande o suficiente para ele pudesse entrar nele. Skarl entrou no buraco, agitou a varinha e a abertura no chão se fechou novamente.

Ele desceu as escadas durante alguns minutos e então percorreu por um túnel estreito até chegar num grande salão cavernoso que estava cheio de moradores de Meridell. Muitos deles estavam machucados, outros choravam porque tinham perdido tudo durante a invasão dos habitantes da Cidadela de Darigan.

Era uma das piores cenas que Skarl já vira antes. Desta vez, parece que definitivamente eles iriam perder a batalha. A inimizade entre Meridell e Darigan já existe há muito tempo. Darigan criara um orbe para que o povo de sua cidadela prosperasse, mas, sedento por poder, Darigan ousou possuir o reino de Meridell. Então Skarl roubara o orbe e afugentara Darigan em sua própria cidadela, que mergulhou num mar de fome e miséria. Enquanto isso, Meridell permaneceu em paz, mesmo que tendo sido esquecida do restante de Neopia.

No entanto, Darigan reencontrou o seu orbe nas proximidades da Fazenda Meri Acres, e agora, não apenas sedento por poder, mas também por vingança, Darigan atacou Meridell com todas as suas forças.

A derrota estava estampada no rosto de cada habitante de Meridell que sobrevivera ao ataque, mesmo que Skarl não quisesse admitir isso.

Ao subir num palanque que ficava logo a entrada, o salão se silenciou. Era um silêncio frio e ansioso, como se esperasse que o rei dissesse que tudo já fora resolvido, que podiam retornar e reconstruir a cidade, mas todos sabiam que nada disso era verdade, e pela expressão no rosto de Skarl, as coisas poderiam tornar a ficar muito piores.

Skarl inspirou profundamente e disse:

- Cidadãos de Meridell. Darigan deixou a cidade. Está tudo destruído. Perdemos quase tudo. Mas ainda não é nada. Ele vai voltar.

E então os neopianos começaram uma agitação, o pânico começou a tomar conta do salão.

- Voltar? Mas ele ainda não ficou satisfeito?

- O que vamos fazer?

- Ainda temos esperança?

- Eu estou com medo!

- SILÊNCIO! – Skarl gritou. – Sim, ainda temos esperança! Vamos reunir nossas forças e fazer o contra-ataque antes que Darigan volte! Não podemos falhar! Se Darigan tomar conta de Meridell, ele partirá imediatamente para a Central de Neopia e assim Neopia inteira estará em risco!

- Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Muitos de nós estamos contundidos.

- Nós não somos muitos!

- Darigan está realmente poderoso...

- TENHAM CALMA! – Skarl procurou manter a ordem – Nós não precisamos lutar contra o exército de Darigan! Apenas precisamos tomar o orbe dele! É o orbe que o torna poderoso! Sem o orbe, ele não é nada! Onde está Jeran Borodere?

E todos se viraram para que o Sir. Jeran Borodere pudesse passar. Era o Lupe tentando tirar a espada da pedra que Harry, Rony e Hermione encontraram antes de chegar à Meridell. Jeran era todo azul, com olhos castanhos e pêlos cor de creme no focinho e nas orelhas. Jeran caminhou entre os neopianos, que o miravam como se fosse a última esperança deles. Ao se aproximar do rei, Jeran fez uma reverência, ao que o rei disse:

- Meu fiel campeão de Meridell. Quantos da Armada de Meridell ainda temos?

- Muito poucos, Majestade. A maioria foi levada pelos capangas de Darigan. Eles estão ainda mais poderosos.

- Não por muito tempo, não por muito tempo!

- Quando devemos atacar?

- Não Jeran – Skarl fez um aceno com a mão -, nós não iremos atacar. É inútil. Darigan está muito forte e não resistiremos por muito tempo. Reúna seus soldados, iremos à Clareira de Illusen.

- Não há sinal de Illusen desde o ataque, senhor. – informou Jeran

- Temos de encontrá-la!

Depois de alguns minutos, todos os soldados de Meridell que ainda restavam estavam prontos para partir. Eram ao todo seis. Os seis soldados, Jeran Borodere e o Rei Skarl saíram do esconderijo da floresta e caminharam até a trilha, de onde seguiram até chegar na Clareira de Illusen.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa a Illusen? – perguntou Jeran nervoso

- Não sei, é melhor termos cuidado. – alertou Skarl – Darigan não parava de se gabar dizendo que o seu orbe era mais poderoso do que a mágica de Jerdana. Isso não é nada bom.

Eles continuaram o caminho pela trilha e chegaram na Clareira de Illusen, onde a cabana, que agora parecia estar menor do que antes, estava com as luzes apagadas e a porta aberta.

- Fiquem alerta! Pode ter alguém na cabana.

Eles entraram sorrateiramente na cabana e encontraram um Lupe como Jeran, mas este parecia ser velho, tinha dentes enormes, e era de uma coloração azul-púrpura. O Lupe carregava uma garrafa de poções com alguma coisa verde que brilhava dentro dela: era Illusen.

- Balthazar! Eu devia saber que você viria! – urrou Skarl

- Darigan me chamou. Disse que estava dando uma festinha. – Balthazar riu com gosto, não era como a risada de Darigan, mas ainda assim era cortante e fria.

- Volte para os Bosques Mal-Assombrados onde é o seu lugar! – Skarl ordenou – Ou nós iremos atacar!

- Skarl, você está velho e pançudo. – Balthazar riu, a garrafa dançando em suas mãos – Depois que eu entregar esta queridinha a Darigan, eu receberei muito, muito dinheiro!

E Skarl puxou a varinha que lembrava um bastão e tacou-a na cabeça de Balthazar. Este soltou um grito muito alto e derrubou a garrafa no chão, que se partiu. No segundo seguinte, Illusen aparecera em sua forma normal ao lado de Skarl. Ela não parecia como antes. Agora estava incrivelmente nervosa e mostrava um ar superior.

- Balthazar, esta foi a última vez que você colocou esses seus pés imundos em minha clareira. Dê o fora daqui!

E com um gesto com a mão, ela lançou raios em Balthazar que começaram a queimar sua pele. O Lupe correu para fora da cabana e fugiu em direção às colinas até desaparecer de vista.

Illusen soltou um longo suspiro.

- As coisas não parecem estar nada boas...

- Você está bem, Illusen? – perguntou Skarl

- Estou melhor. Não gosto de ficar muito tempo naquela forma pequena. Me deixa cansada. Mas o pior é ter que pensar por quanto tempo eu teria que permanecer assim, até que Balthazar me vendesse para um neopiano.

- Ele iria entregá-la para Darigan. – disse Skarl – Ele voltou Illusen, recuperou o orbe. Deve tê-lo encontrado outra vez.

- O orbe é a única coisa que o deixa forte. – disse Illusen – Precisamos roubar o orbe e escondê-lo. Eu poderia levá-lo para a Cidade das Fadas. Lá o orbe permaneceria seguro.

- Não podemos simplesmente destruir o orbe? – sugeriu Jeran

- O orbe é muito poderoso, não temos poder para destruí-lo. Nem Fyora é capaz disto. Os únicos que podem extinguir o orbe são Darigan e Jerdana.

- Então poderíamos falar com Jerdana. – disse Skarl – Avisá-la do perigo.

- Há muitos anos que eu não tenho contato com Jerdana, e eu não sei se ela iria querer nos ajudar. Está muito ocupada em Altador. Aquele lugar não me agrada nem um pouco.

- Nesse caso, não temos outra escolha. – disse Skarl – Jeran, você e seus soldados precisam se infiltrar no castelo. Illusen irá ajudá-los.

- Certamente que vou. – Illusen disse – Imagino que o orbe esteja com o seu dono nas Câmaras de Darigan. Nós não precisamos lutar. Somente precisamos encontrar um jeito de roubar o orbe. No momento em que Darigan perder o orbe, ele estará fraco e não terá condições de fazer nada.

- Depois que conseguirmos roubar o orbe... o que faremos? – perguntou Jeran

- Isso vai depender das circunstâncias. – respondeu Skarl arrogante.

Illusen foi até a portinhola onde guarda suas bugigangas e voltou com um bastão e um bracelete de folhas. A varinha estava guardada no bolso.

- Vamos, nós não temos muito tempo. Darigan poderá voltar em qualquer momento. – alertou Skarl.

Eles saíram da cabana de Illusen e caminharam em direção a floresta. Mas antes que chegassem na floresta, eles pararam. Illusen pegou o seu bastão, que parecia um graveto grande com algumas folhinhas, e apontou para a ilhota no céu escuro que era a Cidadela de Darigan.

- Segurem-se em mim. – disse Illusen.

Ela fez um aceno com o bastão, e eles voaram até a ilhota.

A ilhota era rochosa e ainda mais escura do que estava Meridell encoberto por todas aquelas nuvens negras. Ao longe, eles podiam ver vários casebres por volta de uma montanha que devia ser onde a maioria da população se concentrava. Ao leste dos casebres estava o Castelo de Darigan, que era feio e lembrava um castelo mal-assombrado. A lua cheia brilhava no céu intensamente.

- Darigan levou prisioneiros. – disse Skarl – Eu e mais dois guardas iremos descer para libertá-los. Vocês deverão seguir para as Câmaras de Darigan.

Eles caminharam de maneira que não pudessem ser percebidos até o castelo. Era perceptível que mesmo com Darigan tendo recuperado o seu orbe, a cidade continuava infestada de miséria. Ao chegar no castelo, Illusen usou mais uma vez o seu bastão para adormecer dois guardiões que estavam à entrada, e o grupo se separou.

No calabouço, os prisioneiros reclamavam de fome. Harry, Rony e Hermione miravam as grades chateados. Certamente não esperavam que um maluco aparecesse bem na hora em que eles iriam partir para causar tanto tumulto.

- O que faremos agora? Por quanto tempo ficaremos presos? – Hermione parecia desesperada.

- Eu não sei, eu não sei... – disse Harry

- E se ficarmos aqui para sempre?

- Será que vão aceitar nossas passagens? – disse Rony. Ele estava segurando os três tíquetes cor-de-rosa que eram a passagem deles para Cidade das Fadas.

- O que isso importa agora? – disse Harry.

Eles já haviam tentado lançar diversos feitiços nas grades da janelinha da porta, mas nada adiantara. A porta do calabouço era de um material que eles não sabiam dizer se era pedra ou concreto. De qualquer forma, os feitiços eram impenetráveis nela.

Então eles puderam ouvir vários barulhos vindos do lado de fora e baques surdos no chão. A porta magicamente se abriu e o rei Skarl apareceu na abertura. Os prisioneiros de Meridell ficaram contentes e começaram a fazer um grande vozerio, quando o Skeith pediu por silêncio.

- Por favor, não podemos chamar atenção! Não podemos voltar enquanto Darigan continuar com o seu orbe. Precisamos nos infiltrar nas Câmaras de Darigan e tentar ver o que é possível fazer. Illusen e Jeran foram na frente.

Os prisioneiros ficaram animados. O rei ordenou para que os homens o acompanhassem, enquanto as mulheres e as crianças neopianas deveriam se esconder para fora do castelo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione optaram por seguir Skarl. Eles subiram as escadas e penetraram por corredores sujos e mal iluminados. Havia um cheiro acre de podre que causava náuseas neles. Por todo o caminho, eles encontravam guardas desmaiados; o que significava que Jeran e Illusen já passaram por ali.

Mais a frente, Illusen e Jeran penetravam nas Câmaras de Darigan, imobilizando os guardas que encontravam em seu caminho. Eles passavam por várias salas, cheias de neopets lilás sentados em mesas bebendo e jogando cartas. Havia uma grande algazarra e eles riam alta e maldosamente.

- Darigan não deve estar muito longe agora. – murmurou Illusen.

Mal ela disse isso, e eles encontraram Darigan sentado a uma mesa olhando vários rolos pergaminhos que aparentemente eram os seus planos escritos para dominar Meridell.

Illusen e Jeran se abaixaram e se esconderam nas trevas que banhavam a sala. A respiração ofegando, Illusen disse:

- Você está pronto, Jeran?

Jeran assentiu.

Illusen levantou o seu bastão mais uma vez. Ela o apontou para Darigan, fez um acendo, e repentinamente, Darigan fora lançado para a parede do outro lado da sala, a mesa fora quebrada e os pergaminhos foram espalhados pelo chão.

Illusen e Jeran correram até o alto de uma das torres, Darigan ao pé deles. Ao ar livre, eles pararam e esperaram por Darigan, mas tiveram que esperar apenas por alguns segundos. Darigan parecia estar muito nervoso, mas quando percebeu que se tratava de Jeran e Illusen, soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Então vocês, crianças, acharam que poderiam me desafiar? Isso vai ser mesmo muito interessante...

Darigan segurou o seu orbe e soltou fogo pelos olhos em direção a Jeran, Illusen e os guardas que os acompanhavam. Illusen levantou o braço com o bracelete como para se proteger, e um globo de luz os envolvera, de modo que o fogo não pôde atingi-los.

Foi a vez de Jeran atacar com sua espada. Ele tentava penetrar a lâmina em Darigan, mas a sua pele parecia ser feita de pedra. Skarl e alguns prisioneiros, seguidos de Harry, Rony e Hermione, chegaram na torre, mas nada podiam fazer além de assistir à incansável luta entre Jeran e Darigan.

- Desista, seu tolo. – disse Darigan – Isso não é brincadeira de criança.

Mas Jeran não parecia querer desistir de jeito nenhum. Ele continuava tentar atacar Darigan com sua espada, mas ele parecia ser impenetrável.

- Jeran, enquanto Darigan possuir o orbe, você não poderá fazer nada! – gritou Skarl de onde ele estava.

- Cale a boca, seu patife! – Darigan fizera um gesto com a mão para lançar bolas de fogo em direção a Skarl, que ricochetearam nas paredes.

Nesse momento, então, Jeran agira. Ele usara sua espada para arrancar o colar de Darigan que continha o orbe. O colar com o orbe ficou enlaçado na lâmina da espada. Uma porção de nuvens negras encobrira o lugar, enquanto Darigan gritava de horror. Trovões prateados como os que apareceram no castelo de Meridell infestaram a torre. Jeran lançara o braço com a espada para cima, e o colar com o orbe saiu voando metros acima numa velocidade muito rápida, e desapareceu de vista.

Momentos depois, as nuvens negras se dissiparam, inclusive as que cobriam Meridell. A população de Darigan se retirava em suas casas e os guardas se encolhiam no castelo. Na torre, Darigan desaparecera.

- Ele fugiu. – disse Skarl – Ficou fraco sem o orbe e agora vai vagar por aí novamente, tentando encontrar o seu orbe. Não acredito que ele conseguirá encontrar desta vez.

Os prisioneiros que estavam escondidos num lugar próximo ao castelo saíram e acenaram para a torre.

- Vamos voltar para a nossa casa. – disse o rei

No entanto, Skarl voltara para as câmaras de Darigan onde havia uma pequena parcela dos neopets roxos e negros reunidos. Skarl dissera:

- Quem assume o comando quando Darigan se ausenta?

Um neopet grande que lembrava uma águia lulas de bico negro e olhos amarelos se adiantara.

- Sou eu, Lorde Kass.

- Muito bem, Lorde Kass. Amanhã nos encontraremos no meu castelo às onze e meia se você quiser organizar essa baderna aqui.

E o rei saíra com o restante da população de Meridell.

Harry, Rony e Hermione mal puderam acreditar no que acontecera. Eles acompanharam a batalha travada entre Darigan e Jeran durante todo o tempo e Hermione vira o orbe sobrevoar o castelo até desaparecer de vista.

- O mar fica a cinco quilômetros daqui. – ela disse – Acho que o orbe deve ter caído no mar.

Eles foram informados de que o balão partiria amanhã novamente, e que as passagens que haviam comprado continuavam valendo. Mesmo assim, receberiam todo o dinheiro de volta como presente. Todas as atividades de Meridell voltariam ao normal no dia seguinte.

Eles se hospedaram durante a noite no Castelo de Meridell, a convite do Rei Skarl para todos os estrangeiros que viajariam no balão. Os aposentos do castelo eram muito aconchegantes. Cada quarto tinha uma lareira enorme, embora no momento fosse verão, portanto elas permaneciam apagadas. As camas eram fofas e tinham edredons vermelhos e azuis, as cores de Meridell.

Às onze horas do dia seguinte, Lorde Kass aparecera em frente ao castelo de Meridell. Skarl já o aguardava. Eles entraram e se instalaram numa das salas do castelo, onde já aguardavam diversos conselheiros reais. Eles assinaram um tratado de paz, que fora chamado de _Tratado de Darigan._

De acordo com o tratado, Lorde Kass assumiria o governo da Cidadela de Darigan. Darigan e Meridell conviveriam em perfeita harmonia desde então.

Jeran Borodere, que era o campeão de Meridell, fora presenteado por serviços prestados ao reino. Ele recebeu uma enorme medalha de ouro, uma espada dourada e um escudo com o desenho do brasão de Meridell. O brasão era vermelho e azul com uma coroa dourada no centro. As bordas do brasão também eram douradas.

Aos poucos, as barracas foram sendo remontadas, e na altura da hora do almoço, o comércio já estava funcionando outra vez. Os jogos no entanto, só passariam a funcionar dali a uma semana, pois ainda estavam sendo organizados.

De fato, o único que parecia ter se saído ileso da invasão de Darigan, fora Turmaculus, um neopet enorme que lembrava um dinossauro gordo laranja, roxo e amarelo esverdeado que permanecia sempre dormindo. Ele era considerado o rei dos petpets, neopets minúsculos que lembravam os animais de estimação das pessoas. Todos os dias, os neopets e seus petpets tentavam acordar o Turmaculus, mas era muito difícil, pois ele permanecia sempre num sono profundo. O que conseguisse acordá-lo, pelo que diziam, recebia muitos prêmios.

Illusen voltara para sua clareira, onde quem quisesse poderia visitá-la e realizar uma de suas buscas. Quanto a Darigan, este realmente desaparecera e ninguém imaginava onde ele poderia estar.

Às três e vinte, Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram as escadas do castelo até a torre mais alta, onde a fila de passageiros para embarcar no enorme balão já estava cheia.

Quando a fila começou a andar, os três olharam ansiosos para o céu à espera de mais um ataque surpresa, mas nada acontecera. Ao entrar no enorme balão, eles entregaram as suas passagens e receberam o dinheiro de volta como presente. Os três também ganharam um petpet. Era um Kadoatie, e lembrava um gato lilás muito bonito, mas o petpet cabia na palma da mão deles.

O balão era branco, vermelho e azul e havia assentos para uns duzentos passageiros. Eles sentaram ao fundo, e esperaram o balão lançar vôo.

Às três e meia o balão levantou vôo conforme a Zafara dissera. O comandante do transporte era um Kacheek cinza claro.

- Nós chegaremos na Cidade das Fadas às quatro e meia. – ele informou – De lá, o balão partirá para a Ilha do Mistério.

Harry mal pode esperar para eles chegarem na cidade. Enquanto isso, ficava imaginando como era o tal País das Fadas e que outras surpresas ainda estavam por vir.


	5. A Rainha das Fadas

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO CINCO

A RAINHA DAS FADAS

O balão continuou voando pelo céu de Neopia em direção ao País das Fadas. Dali por quatro horas da tarde, o Kacheek serviu uns lanchinhos para os passageiros que incluíam surpresas como brinquedinhos de apertar para as crianças. Então, Hermione apontou excitada para o norte.

- Vejam! O País das Fadas!

Então, aquilo era o País das Fadas. Num ponto longínquo, eles avistaram uma nuvem com uma cidade estendida acima dela. O livro _Neopedia_ que Hermione ainda carregava nos braços e que ela se dera ao trabalho de lê-lo novamente durante a viagem, informava que o País das Fadas se situava a três mil metros de altitude e a trezentos e cinqüenta e cinco quilômetros de distância de Meridell.

A enorme nuvem que era o País das Fadas estava rodeada por um globo transparente que se parecia com o escudo que Illusen conjurara quando Darigan os atacara com bolas de fogo.

Ao se aproximarem do globo transparente, o Kacheek anunciou:

- Bem-vindos ao País das Fadas, ou Mundo das Fadas, também conhecido como _Faerieland_.

E eles passaram pelo escudo transparente.

No momento seguinte, Hermione exclamou:

- Vejam só vocês dois!

E Harry reparou que tinha um par de asas azul de fada que saía de suas costas. As asas de Rony eram alaranjadas e as de Hermione cor-de-rosa. Ela flutuava alguns centímetros do cesto do balão.

Todos os passageiros do balão, inclusive o Kacheek cinza que comandava o transporte, estavam portando um par de asas.

- No País das Fadas, é essencial que você tenha um ar de asas ou será muito difícil para se locomover. – o Kacheek disse calmamente.

A enorme nuvem que era o País das Fadas se estendia por dezenas que quilômetros e foi se aproximando deles. Ao redor havia diversas nuvenzinhas, cada uma com uma placa indicando uma loja, um jogo, ou um edifício. Numa das nuvens lia-se _Roda da Emoção_, em outra se encontrava a _Estação das Águas Curativas_ e numa outra uma placa indicava que ali se realizam as _Corridas de Poogle._

Dentro do balão, Rony parecia muito ocupado com o Kadoatie porque ele não parava de lambê-lo. Mesmo assim, ele parecia estar gostando.

- Você não é assim com o Bichento. – Hermione disse desapontada.

- Acontece que o Bichento é um maluco que se atira na minha cara. – disse Rony, não dando a mínima atenção para Hermione.

- Tudo bem, ele é seu então. – ela disse

- Como assim?

- O condutor do balão deu o Kadoatie para você. Então ele é seu.

Rony pareceu pasmo.

- Harry, você concorda com isso?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Então está certo! Ele é meu!

Era bom que Rony estivesse se divertindo com o Kadoatie, mas Harry agora estava triste e sentia falta de Hogwarts, das aulas, de Hagrid e de Edwiges. Hermione, que parecia ter notado a tristeza do amigo, disse:

- Vai dar tudo certo, Harry. Assim que chegarmos na Cidade das Fadas nós daremos um jeito de voltar para Hogwarts.

Mal ela terminara de dizer isto e o balão pousou na nuvem fofa da cidade. Eles desceram do balão, enquanto o Kacheek dizia:

- Passageiros com passagens verdes permaneçam em seus assentos. O balão embarcará para a Ilha do Mistério dentro de quinze minutos.

Harry e Rony caminharam pela nuvem fofa, que parecia algodão, enquanto Hermione os acompanhava flutuando alguns centímetros do chão. Os garotos não pareciam muito ter gostado da idéia de ter asas.

- Não é muito confortável. – disse Rony – Depois de um tempo, você se cansa.

Eles estavam observando as placas. Uma placa apontava para a _Estação das Águas Curativas_ que ficava numa nuvenzinha logo acima deles. Outra placa com asas que ficava flutuando mostrava a _Fonte do Arco-íris_ um pouco a frente deles. Uma placa no chão apontava para o norte a Cidade das Fadas.

- Vamos caminhando até a cidade. – disse Rony

Ao longe, eles podiam ver a cidade das fadas. Havia um grande castelo cor-de-rosa e diversas torres e torrinhas cor-de-rosa ou amarelas, espalhadas por toda cidade. Também tinham casas com telhados que lembravam pontas de lápis.

Eles continuaram caminhando, encontrando aqui e ali neopets com asas de fadas. Ao chegarem na cidade, eles pararam para admirar a vista. Certamente, não era uma coisa que se viam todos os dias. A cidade tinha um aspecto fantástico.

A cidade tinha lojas espalhadas por todo lugar, mas não eram formadas em barracas como em Meridell, mas sim em um monte de casinhas amarelas com telhados cor-de-rosa.

Ao centro da cidade, ficava um castelo cor-de-rosa. Algumas torres do castelo tinham tons de rosa mais escuros, outras torres tons mais claros. O certo é que ali devia se concentrar a maioria das fadas, pois elas não paravam de entrar e sair do castelo, com grandes rolos de pergaminhos nas mãos.

Todas as lojas da cidade eram administradas por fadas, assim como os poucos jogos que ali tinham e os edifícios onde funcionavam diversas coisas. Próximo do castelo, num grande casarão rodeado por muitas casinhas, funcionava a _Agência de Empregos_ e logo em frente num bonito edifício dourado, prateado e amarelo-creme ficava a _Livraria das Fadas_.

Mas agora eles não tinham tempo de ver nada daquilo, pois já estava anoitecendo. Eles se hospedaram num hotel que ficava numa das nuvenzinhas mais altas e jantaram deliciosos tacos-loucos crocantes e de sobremesa uma gelatina espumante de fada.

Na manhã seguinte, eles pagaram pelo desjejum (cereal de morango enfeitiçante) e foram andar pela cidade procurando adivinhar se alguém poderia saber alguma coisa sobre a Torre da Perdição.

- Poderíamos ir à livraria – sugeriu Hermione – Lá deve ter um monte de coisas.

Não se impressionando nada com a excitação de Hermione, eles foram até a livraria que ficava no bonito edifício. A livraria por dentro era ainda mais bonita. Tudo era bem arrumado, mas para compensar os livros eram caríssimos e eles não tinham dinheiro para comprar nenhum deles. Até mesmo o jornal _The Neopian Times_ era mais caro do que o normal. No entanto, a manchete do jornal lhes chamou atenção e eles resolveram comprar mesmo assim.

A fada dona da livraria usava um longo vestido púrpura, tinha longas e bonitas asas púrpura e prateada e óculos cor-de-rosa. Eles pagaram pelo jornal e leram a notícia da primeira página.

_TERROR EM NEOPIA_

_O que está acontecendo com os neopianos?_

Havia uma grande foto abaixo do título da Cidade de Darigan que depois se transformava num mar violentado por um grande redemoinho. Sem tentar qual a ligação de uma coisa com outra, eles começaram a ler.

_O dia 07 de Armazenar de 1694 da Era IV ficará marcado como uma das datas mais tempestuosas de todos os tempos em Neopia. Não por causa de apenas um, mas dois acontecimentos terríveis ocorreram simultaneamente em dois países de Neopia, causando pânico e devastação._

_Ambos os acontecidos foram provocados por amantes das Artes das Trevas, embora a Liga das Nações não queira confirmar esta informação. O primeiro deles aconteceu no país medieval de Meridell, governado atualmente pelo Rei Skarl, que sofreu uma grande dor de cabeça após a perda de metade das plantações da Fazenda Meri Acres no ano passado. Segundo fontes confiáveis do Castelo de Meridell, o responsável pelo tumulto em Meridell fora o Lorde Darigan, ex-governador da Cidadela de Darigan, que já atacara os domínios de Skarl no ano de 1690, na tentativa de assumir o Reino de Meridell._

_O motivo do ataque de ontem, segundo assessores do rei, fora porque Darigan perdera o seu precioso orbe em 1691, que jurara ter sido roubado e escondido pelo Rei Skarl. O Orbe de Darigan, um dos mais poderosos de Neopia, possui o poder de regeneração de corpo do seu dono e de congelar o tempo, além de uma considerável melhora no porte físico. Ao que parece, Darigan recuperara o seu orbe e atacara o Reino de Meridell ontem por volta das 15:24 em Meridell (13:24 NST)._

_No entanto, Darigan fora mais uma vez derrotado quando o campeão de Meridell, Jeran Borodere, de 19 anos, conseguiu extraviar o seu orbe com a ajuda de Illusen, de 21 anos, a atual Fada da Terra e fada residente de Meridell, cuja clareira se situa a 3km do povoado._

_Hoje pela manhã, o Rei Skarl assinou um tratado de paz, o _Tratado de Darigan_, com a Cidadela de Darigan, agora governada pelo Lorde Kass._

_A situação em Meridell pode ter melhorado, mas o clima em Maraqua é de pânico total. Ontem por volta das 11:30 na Ilha do Mistério (07:30 NST) muita gritaria pôde ser ouvida. O barulho vinha de Maraqua, cidade submarina a 200km da Ilha do Mistério, e o motivo era o ataque de um redemoinho. Fontes da Ilha do Mistério afirmam que o redemoinho não fora um fenômeno da Natureza, mas sim obra de uma maldição lançada por um pirata da Ilha Krawk. O suposto responsável pelo ataque não foi identificado, no entanto. De acordo com a Liga das Nações de Neopia, toda a cidade de Maraqua foi destruída. O Rei Maraquano está desaparecido e milhares de habitantes da cidade ainda estão soterrados nas ruínas de Maraqua._

_A Ilha do Mistério alertou hoje a população para não entrar em alto mar durante as próximas semanas, pois não há previsões de quando um próximo redemoinho possa acontecer, visto que o responsável pelo ocorrido é desconhecido. A Liga das Nações de Neopia, no entanto, descarta a possibilidade do redemoinho ter sido obra de um feitiço, e diz que Maraqua fora destruída por "causas naturais"._

_O Presidente da Liga das Nações, Sir Eric Ogrin, fará um pronunciamento hoje na Central de Neopia às 20:00 NST._

_Da Redação._

Harry, Rony e Hermione leram a notícia três vezes até terem certeza de que haviam guardado tudo. Dois ataques... um em Meridell, outro em Maraqua. Parece que as coisas andam tão ruins para os neopianos quanto para os bruxos no mundo deles.

- Será que os maraquanos vão ficar bem? – perguntou Hermione

- Uau... uma cidade inteira embaixo d'água! Eu gostaria de ter conhecido... – disse Rony, obvervando a foto do jornal mais uma vez.

Harry sentia muito pela população de Maraqua, mas eles não podiam ficar ali discutindo esse assunto agora. Precisavam encontrar a Torre da Perdição. Rony e Hermione concordaram com Harry e eles foram conversar com a dona da livraria para ver se ela sabia de alguma coisa.

Hermione guardou o jornal nas vestes. A fada acabara de terminar de atender um Aisha quando avistou os três:

- Em que posso ajudá-los, queridos?

- Estamos procurando informações da Torre da Perdição. – disse Harry

- Torre da Perdição? Nunca ouvi falar nesse lugar. – ela disse – Mas talvez vocês possam encontrar alguma coisa no _Livro dos Castelos Famosos de Neopia_, custa apenas seis mil neopontos; embora eu não possa afirmar cem por cento de que irão conseguir achar sobre essa torre.

- É muito importante! – insistiu Harry – Um amigo nosso está preso nessa torre!

A fada mudara para uma expressão ao mesmo tempo preocupada e aborrecida.

- Bom, se vocês precisam tanto assim saber sobre essa torre, por que não procuram Fyora? Aposto como ela deve saber...

- Tudo bem, obrigado. – respondeu Hermione.

Os três saíram da livraria enquanto Harry e Rony perguntavam:

- Quem é Fyora?

- É a Rainha das Fadas. – disse Hermione – Temos que ir até o castelo falar com ela.

- Será que é tão fácil assim falar com a rainha das fadas? – perguntou Rony, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sei, vamos ter que tentar! – Hermione respondeu decidida.

Eles tomaram caminho até o centro da Cidade das Fadas, onde se situava o castelo. Era um castelo muito bonito e cor-de-rosa, com uma grande estátua de uma fada segurando uma varinha logo à entrada.

O castelo era muito diferente do Castelo de Meridell, e mais diferente ainda do Castelo de Darigan. Era todo rosa por dentro, tinha um cheiro leve de perfume de framboesa e muitas, muitas fadas andavam e flutuavam para lá e para cá. Fadas com pergaminhos, fadas com poções, fadas com equipamentos de batalha, mas nenhum sinal de Fyora, ou do trono da rainha.

- Hermione, onde exatamente fica a Fyora? – perguntou Rony. O mesmo pensamento parecia estar se passando por Hermione, mas então ela disse:

- Ela fica na Torre Oculta do castelo.

Mas afinal o que era essa Torre Oculta, ou onde ela ficava, nenhum dos três sabia dizer. O castelo tampouco ajudava: não havia nenhuma placa informando por onde eles deviam prosseguir para falar com a rainha.

- Não tem jeito, vamos ter que perguntar para alguém. – disse Hermione.

Eles se dirigiram até a fada mais próxima, que segurava uma caixa com um monte de poções que continham um conteúdo que lembrava leite.

- Com licença, você sabe nos informar onde fica a Torre Oculta? – perguntou Hermione formalmente.

- Ora, é claro que não! – respondeu a fada, e se afastou com uma expressão de quem tivesse acabado de ouvir alguma coisa muito ofensiva.

Eles ficaram observando pasmos para a fada.

- Sabe, eu acho que ninguém aqui sabe nos dizer onde fica essa torre. – começou Harry.

- Não é possível! – trovejou Hermione – Decididamente alguém tem que saber! Estamos nos referindo à Rainha das Fadas!

Ela caminhou apressada para fora do castelo, Harry e Rony precisaram acelerar o passo para acompanhá-la.

Eles voltaram para a Livraria das Fadas. Esperaram para serem atendidos pela dona da livraria, que continuava exatamente como antes.

- Ora, vocês voltaram! – ela os reconheceu – O que desejam?

- Pode nos informar onde fica a Torre Oculta? – perguntou Hermione, sem rodeios.

- Essa é uma informação muito sigilosa. – ela disse com ar importante – Por que vocês querem falar com ela?

- Mas você mesma nos recomendou a falar com Fyora. – rebateu Hermione

- Sim, mas eu esperava que vocês soubessem...

- Mas não sabemos! – disse Rony impaciente – Se você não sabe, então teremos de...

- Mas é claro que eu sei! – a fada disse indignada, como se alguém estivesse duvidando dela. – Aguardem um momento.

Os três se entreolharam, enquanto a fada puxava a sua varinha lilás e batia no balcão para lacrá-lo. Ela seguiu para fora da livraria, fazendo um gesto para que eles a seguissem. Parou logo em frente, onde podiam ter uma ampla visão do castelo.

- Observem o castelo. – ela apontou – Estão vendo que há três torres a oeste? No extremo oeste...

Demorou um pouco para perceberem, mas então Harry notou que havia três torres alinhadas para o lado em que a fada estava apontando. Harry indicou que entendera e ela continuou.

- A Torre Oculta seria como uma quarta torre desta linha. Voem até lá e assim que ultrapassarem a barreira vocês poderão vê-la. Mas lembrem-se de estarem com a necessidade de estar na Torre Oculta na cabeça, ou vocês simplesmente passarão reto.

A fada voltou emburrada para a livraria, onde agora tinha uma longa fila à espera no balcão e Harry, Rony e Hermione procuraram voar até onde devia estar a torre invisível. Não era uma situação muito confortável, pensou Harry, mas Hermione parecia estar se divertindo.

Eles continuaram até chegar onde devia estar a tal torre. Parecia inútil, pois não havia nada ali. Teriam de voltar e dizer a fada da livraria que ela se enganara, mas então Harry sentiu como se tivesse passado por uma cachoeira e eles se viram diante de uma enorme torre branca, a mais bonita de todo o castelo.

Eles pousaram no alto da torre e desceram as escadas até chegar num grande salão, que era repleto de prateleiras e estantes.

Parecia uma grande loja, com todo tipo de coisa para se vender, desde _Boneca da Fada da Fonte do Arco-íris_ e _Estrume Bélico _até _Dobrão de Platina._ No entanto, tudo ali era caríssimo e Harry nunca sonhara em ter tanto dinheiro para poder comprar sequer um_ Grimoire de Thade_, que custava cinco milhões de neopontos.

A loja aparentemente estava vazia e no balcão do outro lado do salão, estava a fada mais impressionante que ele já vira. Não foi preciso Hermione dizer que aquela era Fyora, Harry sentiu na hora que só podia ser ela. A fada refletia um ar de grandeza e bondade que até então apenas Dumbledore fora capaz de fazê-lo. Fyora tinha os cabelos compridos e numa cor que parecia ser uma mistura entre um lilás claro e um rosa escuro, Harry não sabia dizer. As orelhas eram incrivelmente grandes e ela tinha os olhos e os lábios num tom roxo berrante. Usava um longo vestido de alça cor-de-rosa e as suas asas tinham o formato das de uma borboleta, eram brancas com rosa nas bordas. Ela segurava um enorme bastão azul-turquesa, quase do tamanho dela, com um grande globo cor-de-rosa na sua extremidade. Harry supôs que aquele bastão fosse a varinha da fada, lembrando-se de Illusen.

Na parede do balcão havia uma espécie de quadro com o desenho de um livro azul dentro que dizia _Galeria dos Heróis._ O livro parecia lacrado, dado o seu cadeado que era dourado. No centro da capa, tinha um brasão vermelho e branco, e dele saíam asas de um anjo. Harry observava o livro dentro do quadro com muito interesse, enquanto Hermione dizia:

- Com licença, Majestade.

- Olá, neopianos. – ela disse com sua voz suave, embora não tivesse tanta certeza de que eles fossem neopianos – Há algum produto da loja que está em falta?

- Não, não é sobre isso que viemos falar. – disse Hermione, e Harry voltou sua atenção para a conversa. A Fyora agora demonstrava uma expressão no rosto que parecia severidade, o que lhe trouxe uma pequena lembrança da Prof.ª McGonagall, embora Fyora parecesse muito mais jovem.

- Nesse caso, o que desejam?

- Precisamos de sua ajuda. – disse Harry – É uma longa história.

- Pois então a conte para mim!

- Nós não somos daqui. – começou Harry – Somos de outro mundo. Viemos de Hogwarts.

- E o que os traz aqui em Neopia? – interrompeu Fyora

- Não viemos porque queríamos. – respondeu Hermione – Nós fomos trazidos para Neopia através deste livro. – ela apontou para o Neopedia que carregava nas mãos.

- Mas isso é impossível... – ela disse quase como para si mesma

- Não, não é não. Eu recebi este livro de aniversário, e... – disse Harry

- Você _o quê?_ – Fyora quase não parecia acreditar – Quem lhe deu este livro?

- Isso também não sabemos. O cartão de aniversário foi assinado com as iniciais S e B. Há um bilhete no livro, e parece ser dessa mesma... pessoa. – Harry não soube dizer se o bilhete, de fato, era de uma pessoa, dado o lugar onde se encontrava agora.

Fyora, porém, pareceu não se importar com a palavra "pessoa".

- Deixe-me ver este livro. – ela pediu.

Harry entregou. A fada folheou o livro e quase levou um choque quando viu a foto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória nas páginas iniciais do livro. Mesmo assim, ela não fez perguntas sobre Hogwarts.

- Este livro pertence à Primeira Edição. – ela disse – Mas pensei que todos estivessem destruídos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione sem entender

- O Neopedia que você recebeu de aniversário – ela disse observando Harry -, pertence à Primeira Edição. Vê a marca? – a fada apontou para um brasão em marca d'água na contracapa do livro que Harry não reparara. O desenho trazia uma fada segurando uma varinha, o como na estátua que havia em frente ao castelo.

- E o que os livros da Primeira Edição trazem em especial? – perguntou Harry

- Isso nem eu sei dizer. – disse Fyora – Agora, o que vocês querem exatamente?

- Queremos saber como podemos voltar para o nosso mundo de outro modo que não seja pelo livro. – disse Harry – Illusen nos disse que não poderíamos mais usar o livro para viajar, pois já teríamos ultrapassado o limite.

- Illusen é muito jovem. – comentou Fyora – Faz pouco tempo desde que ela assumiu o cargo de Fada da Terra. Uma função muito importante. Mas suponho que ela esteja certa. Infelizmente, não sei de outra maneira para se viajar de um mundo a outro, que não seja o Feitiço do Convite, o que provavelmente foi lançado neste livro. Não conheço sequer outros mundos Além-Neopia.

- Mas você é a Rainha das Fadas! – insistiu Rony

- E o que você esperava de mim? – perguntou Fyora, aborrecida – Não sou um livro que responde a todas as dúvidas e tira qualquer um de uma enrascada.

- Nós achamos que podemos encontrar um jeito de voltarmos ao nosso mundo se falarmos com a pessoa que mandou o convite a Harry... – Hermione tentou começar outra vez, mas Fyora a interrompeu.

- Não se ninguém que utilize essas iniciais.

- Achamos que se formos à Torre da Perdição...

- Também não sei dessa torre. – ela disse como pondo fim à conversa.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastaram um pouco desapontados.

- Tem certeza de que ela é a Rainha das Fadas? – Rony perguntou – Ela não sabe de nada!

- Sim, certeza absoluta. – respondeu Hermione com convicção.

- Certo, e desde quando rainhas são donas de lojas? – Rony tornou a perguntar, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Acontece que você não reparou no que está sendo vendido aqui? – Hermione disse – São artefatos raríssimos e muito caros, e que são muito poderosos! Quase ninguém deve saber onde fica a Torre Oculta, mas tenho certeza de que muita gente que saiba queria vir aqui para furtar! Imagine o quão rica uma pessoa ficaria se roubasse apenas três desses objetos...

- Ta, ta, já entendi. Ela fica aqui para proteger. – disse Rony com menos impaciência ainda – Que coisa mais banal. Tínhamos depositado toda a nossa confiança nessa fada, e agora...

- Realmente, eu também esperava que pudéssemos resolver alguma coisa aqui, mas não progredimos em quase nada! – concordou Hermione – A única coisa de importante que ficamos sabendo foi sobre essa Primeira Edição, que não aparece na Neopedia.

Eles continuaram na Torre contemplando a loja, sem saber aonde ir, ou o que fazer. Fyora pareceu se irritar que eles não tivessem ido embora ainda, pois ela disse:

- Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? – ela perguntou em voz alta

O trio voltou até o balcão de Fyora.

- Por favor, Majestade, não temos idéia do que possamos fazer. Não há nada que possa ser feito para nos ajudar? – perguntou Hermione em um tom de desespero

A fada ficou observando os três como se os analisasse. Então ela disse.

- Sim, há algo que vocês possam fazer. Mas não creio que vá ajudá-los.

- Nós vamos tentar qualquer coisa. Não podemos ficar sem fazer nada. – disse Rony

- Vocês só podem ir até à Primeira Edição e buscar por mais informações lá. É só o que podem fazer. – a fada, enfim, disse.

- O que é a Primeira Edição, e onde fica esse lugar? – perguntou Harry

- Não sei exatamente. Apenas o que sei é que a Primeira Edição é fabricante destes livros. – ela apontou para a Neopedia – Só isso.

- Tá, e como chegamos lá?

A fada deu um leve suspiro.

- Vocês devem seguir ao sul até chegar numa nuvem transparente. É um pouco antes de passar os limites do País da Fadas; portanto, não se preocupem, vocês não perderão suas asas sem que tenham chegado lá.

- Ao sul? Exatamente em qual lugar do sul? – perguntou Rony

- Ora essa, eu não sou um mapa! Agora saiam da minha torre! – ela disse com um aceno para as escadas.

Eles não tiveram outra opção a não ser subir as escadas até o topo da Torre Oculta, enquanto Rony reclamava:

- Não gostei dessa Fyora. Ela nem parecia que queria nos ajudar. Viram como ela praticamente nos expulsou da sua torre malcheirosa?

- Só espero que seja lá quem estiver na Primeira Edição possa nos ajudar. – disse Hermione

- E que eles não nos mandem para outro lugar. – acrescentou Harry – Estou cansado de viajar!

- Realmente, mal posso esperar pela comida de Hogwarts! – disse Rony esperançoso, enquanto eles chegavam às nuvens fora da Torre Oculta – Falando nisso, estou faminto.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, depois partiremos para procurar essa Primeira Edição. – sugeriu Harry

- Harry, não seria melhor deixarmos para amanhã? Nós nem sabemos onde fica esse lugar e já vai anoitecer... – começou Hermione

- Não importa! Quanto antes chegarmos àquele lugar, melhor para nós! – disse Harry – Eu estou cansado! Estou farto! Quero voltar para Hogwarts! Não suporto mais este lugar, nem esses bichos horríveis, nem essas asas estúpidas saindo de minhas costas!

Harry começara a gritar, fazendo os passantes observarem os três. Hermione, um tanto assustada e compreensiva, resolveu não contrariar.

- Está bem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Eles foram até _o Comidas de Fadas_ e pagaram por três poções de salada celestial, três sanduíches pernildelícia e três terraroles de chocolate. Quando terminaram e já estavam fartos de tanto comer, Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

- Agora vamos.

Hermione e Rony não estavam muito animados. O céu já estava escurecendo.

- Harry, tem certeza de que não quer deixar para amanhã...?

Mas nada parecia convencer Harry, e tudo o que ele queria era partir o quando antes em busca da Primeira Edição.

E assim foi.

Eles voaram incansavelmente rumo ao sul. Como Fyora dissera que a nuvem ficava pouco antes dos limites do País das Fadas, eles decidiram voar até a borda do globo prateado e então seguir a borda até conseguir encontrar a Primeira Edição.

Mas afinal, voar uma longa distância era muito mais cansativo e lento do que eles pensaram, e Harry desejou mil vezes que estivesse com a sua Firebolt, que certamente resolveria esse problema facilmente.

Mesmo assim, eles continuaram voando. Dez minutos. Vinte minutos. Trinta minutos, e Rony já estava reclamando que estava cansado, mal conseguindo se sustentar no ar.

- Agora, não podemos voltar. – disse Harry – Demoraríamos mais voltando do que se seguirmos em frente. Não devemos estar muito longe, agora.

No entanto, parecia que eles estavam longe, sim. O globo de prata se estendia por mais e mais quilômetros, de modo que eles não conseguiam vislumbrar a sua borda. Continuaram durante um longo tempo voando, o mais lentamente possível, de modo que o céu escureceu, mas Rony e Hermione não se atreviam a se queixar mais de cansaço.

Ao longe, do outro lado, na cidade que eles deixaram para trás, as nuvens continuavam brancas como algodão. Era incrível que mesmo a noite não pudesse deixá-las escuras. Mas então Harry disse:

- Vamos descansar naquela nuvem. Continuamos amanhã.

Não muito longe deles, havia uma nuvem negra que até então se camuflara no céu escuro. A nuvem não era nada convidativa, e Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que seria mais seguro se continuassem seguindo em frente. No entanto, não tinham escolha. Estavam muito cansados e não parecia haver outra nuvem num raio de um quilômetro.


	6. A Busca de Jhudora

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO SEIS

A BUSCA DE JHUDORA

Eles pousaram na nuvem negra, que não era muito grande. Nela havia apenas uma mansão que parecia estar abandonada. Era incrível como o cenário lembrava perfeitamente os típicos filmes de terror dos trouxas.

Não querendo pensar se poderia haver algum monstro dentro da mansão, Harry seguiu até a porta de entrada, seguido de perto por Rony e Hermione. Rony parecia estar aliviado de finalmente ter posto os pés no chão.

Harry abriu a porta e esta fez aquele rangido horrível. As coisas não estavam caminhando do jeito que ele queria: mais um pouco e podiam esperar por uma bruxa com uma verruga enorme no nariz querer cozinhá-los no caldeirão.

- Olá? – Harry chamou pelo dono da mansão aparentemente vazia, e sua voz ecoou pelo grande salão de entrada, todo escuro.

O salão não tinha nada apenas um grande lustre de velas – que estavam apagadas – ao teto e um grande lance de escadas logo à frente. Havia uma porta no extremo direito do salão, outra no extremo esquerdo, e Harry supôs que existissem mais coisas ao fundo do salão, onde não conseguiam ver nada.

Ao final do lance de escadas, no segundo andar da grande casa, esperava uma pessoa; ou melhor, uma fada. Era a fada de aspecto mais assustador e sombrio que Harry já vira, não apenas porque estava coberta nas sombras, mas porque ela parecia de adequar muito bem ao cenário de uma casa mal-assombrada. A fada desceu as escadas e Harry pôde ver seu rosto.

Ela tinha enormes olhos lilás e brilhantes, os olhos mais assustadores que Harry já vira e ele não suportou mirá-los por muito tempo. O seu nariz, no entanto, não era enorme com uma verruga, mas parecia normal, como de todas as outras fadas. Os lábios eram de um verde intenso, mas seus cabelos continham a mesma cor dos olhos. Suas asas pareciam com as de um morcego casado com um dragão e lembravam muito as asas de Darigan, o que com certeza não melhorou o estado de espírito de Harry. Ela trajava um longo vestido lilás e verde, suas unhas eram enormes e estavam pintadas de verde, e ela tinha um colar com um orbe de mesma cor.

Harry começara a reparar que as fadas sempre trajavam roupas e acessórios das mesmas cores que seus cabelos ou olhos, talvez para realçar suas cores, mas ele não tinha muita certeza: isso era um mistério.

- Bem-vindos à minha casa... – ela disse com sua voz cortante, que fez os cabelos de Hermione ficarem em pé.

- Estamos, estamos... – começou Harry, sem saber o que dizer, evitando por tudo fixar-se nos olhos da fada.

- Vocês estão muito atrasados. Muito atrasados. – ela os interrompeu.

O trio se entreolhou, com um ar de extremo espanto.

- Naturalmente, eu não tolero atrasos! Mas desta vez eu irei deixar passar. – ela disse

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rony, tomando coragem – Quem é você?

- Como assim quem sou eu? – a fada perguntou totalmente aborrecida, como se o fato de não saberem quem era ela fosse um insulto – Que tipo de... – ela os observou – Que tipo de... _faeries_ vão a casa de alguém sem saber quem é o dono dela?

- Estamos perdidos. – disse Harry, e os olhos da fada brilharam.

- E não somos faeries, somos pessoas! – Hermione acrescentou, mas se arrependeu profundamente, pois os olhos da fada brilharam ainda mais.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada maléfica que combinava muito bem com ela e disse:

- Tudo bem. Deixe-me apresentar a meus... hóspedes! O meu nome é Jhudora, sou a Fada das Trevas.

Ela talvez pensasse que Harry, Rony e Hermione a olhassem impressionados por ela ser a fada das trevas, mas pareceu se aborrecer intimamente, pois eles lançaram um olhar de medo e desagrado, como se suas piores suspeitas tivessem sido confirmadas.

- Mas, então... – ela continuou, agora num tom de maldade – Vocês se perderam! Ora, ora, ora, isso não é nada bom! Eu suponho que queiram passar a noite aqui?

- Certamente. – disse Harry, embora ele preferisse passar a noite em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse sombrio como a casa de Jhudora.

- E suponho que vocês pensem que eu irei recebê-los na maior hospitalidade, sem mais, nem menos?

- Bom... – Hermione hesitou.

- Ora, por favor, tenham a paciência! Eu estava tão ocupada, e vocês vieram me incomodar porque se _perderam_? Isso é demais para a minha cabeça... – ela trovejou.

- Mas você... mas você não disse que estava nos esperando? – perguntou Hermione, incerta.

Jhudora pareceu se acalmar e lançou um sorriso.

- Ah, mas eu claro que eu estava esperando! Por favor, se acomodem, se acomodem!

Os três deram apenas uns poucos passos para frente, como se sair dali fosse uma idéia muito melhor.

- E então? Para onde vocês desejavam ir? – ela perguntou sonsamente.

- Pra nenhum lugar! – respondeu Hermione antes dos outros – Estávamos passeando e nos perdemos!

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou fingindo estar muito surpresa. – Que tragédia!

Ela fez uma cara de quem olha para um pobre coitado. Seguiu-se um silêncio doentio, quando ela gritou de tal forma que fez os três pularem.

- NÃO MINTAM PARA MIM! COMO SE ATREVEM?

Eles tentaram se desculpar, mas o que ela disse a seguir fez os três se calarem.

- Não precisam me ocultar a verdade porque eu sei, eu sempre sei! Vocês estão seguindo conselhos daquela fajuta, aquela burra, estúpida, idiota, horrorosa, com péssimos gostos e péssimas atitudes! Não sei como virou Fada da Terra se não consegue nem fazer um feitiço de levitação... Aquela ILLUSEN!

Era óbvio que Jhudora sentia um ódio profundo por Illusen, mas isso não vinha em questão agora. Como ela sabia que eles seguiram o conselho dela, para começar?

- Como...?

- Ah, eu disse que _sempre sei_. Agora, eu os deixarei dormir em meus aposentos e seguir em frente a sua viagenzinha estúpida, apenas se fizerem o que eu pedir!

Houve um silêncio, no qual Harry, Rony e Hermione apenas se olhavam, como se estivessem discutindo a questão em silêncio. Mas foi Hermione quem decidiu por eles.

- Está certo. O que você quer?

- Vocês farão uma busca para mim! Não é nada como aquelas buscas idiotas daquela Illusen orelhas-de-duende. É muito, muito mais _interessante..._

Harry reparou então, pela primeira vez, que de além das asas, e do aspecto maléfico, algo mais diferenciava ela das outras fadas. As suas orelhas não apareciam. Os cabelos cobriam suas orelhas, de modo que não pudessem vê-las.

- Vocês irão até os Bosques Mal-Assombrados e trarão para mim a seiva da Árvore Cerebral. Apenas isto. Tragam a seiva para mim, e eu os deixarei passar a noite aqui. Mas não queiram se fazer de espertinhos! Se não me trouxerem a seiva, mesmo me prometendo, eu irei amaldiçoá-los! – Jhudora continuou, sua voz ficando mais rouca e ameaçadora a cada palavra. No entanto, as palavras seguintes foram ditas num tom quase como se estivesse cantando – E então? Temos um pacto?

- Temos um pacto. – confirmou Hermione

Ela fez um aceno e um grande bastão apareceu em suas mãos. O bastão era roxo com uma grande pedra verde na extremidade, rodeado do que parecia ser a "mão" de um dragão.

Ela apontou o bastão na direção deles e enormes tatuagens apareceram em seus pulsos. Era uma tatuagem negra de um dragão.

- Isso é para garantir que vocês irão cumprir com sua palavra. Se falharem, eu terei como localizá-los. – ela fez outro gesto com a varinha, desta vez para trás dela – Agora, vão dormir. Vocês ficarão em quartos separados porque a minha casa não é um _motel_. – ela apontou para o corredor atrás delas.

Muito constrangidos, Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram as escadas e seguiram pelo corredor, onde havia vários quartos, mas apenas dois continham as portas abertas. Rony foi dizendo no caminho, enquanto Jhudora seguia por outro corredor.

- Você ficou maluca, Hermione? Aceitar um convite para a morte?

- Aqui não. Amanhã eu explico tudo. – ela sussurrou.

Hermione entrou num quarto, enquanto Harry e Rony seguiram para o outro que restara. Os lençóis estavam encardidos, os colchões mofados, e os travesseiros cheiravam a álcool, mas mesmo assim Harry não conseguiu dormir muito bem.

Quando eles acordaram e desceram as escadas, Jhudora já os aguardava no salão escuro da noite anterior. A casa continuava mal iluminada mesmo que já estivesse dia, e a nuvem decididamente continuava negra.

- Vocês têm 72 horas para cumprir minha busca, ou sabem o que lhes aguarda. Portanto, dêem o fora, pois estarei contado o tempo a partir de... agora! – ela acenou para um enorme relógio de corda que Harry não havia reparado. O relógio começou a trabalhar, embora Harry não conseguisse entendê-lo.

Eles saíram rapidamente da casa, como se fosse um grande alívio, mesmo que Jhudora não tivesse oferecido nada para o café da manhã, o que Harry teria certeza que seria de má vontade.

Eles prosseguiram até chegar na Cidade das Fadas, já à altura do almoço. Passaram no Comidas de Fadas e se serviam de panquecas fofinhas da fada, quando Rony finalmente perguntava:

- Agora você quer me explicar o que aconteceu? Por que você aceitou a proposta daquela... fada?

- Não tínhamos escolha, Rony. Era aquilo ou continuarmos o vôo até não sabemos quando! Sem contar que uma vez que entramos na Nuvem de Jhudora, não teria como sairmos sem uma busca para realizar. Ela é extremamente malvada e seria capaz de nos torturar para nos fazer aceitar o pacto!

Rony pareceu extremamente enjoado, mas Harry perguntou:

- Você tem idéia de como encontraremos essa Árvore Cerebral no Bosque Não-Sei-Das-Quantas?

- Não é difícil, Harry. A Árvore fica bem no centro do bosque, segundo o Neopedia.

- Ótimo, assim que completarmos a busca continuaremos a procurar onde fica a Primeira Edição. – anunciou Harry

- Foi bom ela ter dado três dias. – comentou Hermione – Ela é uma piada, sabe. Assim, como Illusen, ela manda fazer buscas, mas vive se gabando porque se acha melhor do que ela. As duas se odeiam. Imagino que ela andou espionando Illusen, de que outra maneira saberia que estivemos lá?

- Mas ela é a Fada das Trevas! – disse Rony aterrorizado.

- Pode até ser, mas é muito burra e incompetente. Segundo o Neopia, ela foi exilada naquela nuvem. Não pode passear por aí, ou será repreendida.

- Não sei por que simplesmente não ignoramos essa tarefa da Jhudora. – disse Harry.

- Por causa disto! – disse Hermione apontando para a tatuagem no pulso – Ela pode estar impedida de sair de sua nuvem, mas com certeza deve ter mandado espiões atrás da gente. Assim, se passarem as setenta e duas horas e não tivermos entregue a seiva, aposto como ela mandará os espiões nos levarem até ela para nos maltratar.

- Isso é ridículo. – disse Rony - Buscas de fada... parece uma piada!

- Eu sei, mas é coisa séria! – disse Hermione – Agora nossas vidas estão em risco.

- Por que será que Illusen e Jhudora mandam fazer estas buscas? – perguntou Harry, pensativo, enquanto terminava o seu mousse de fada de limão.

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu Hermione – Elas guardam muitos segredos. Mas um dia, todos saberão, eu suponho. Bom, é melhor nós irmos logo, se quisermos chegar nos Bosques Mal-Assombrados antes do anoitecer. Precisaremos pagar um transporte, ou não chegaremos lá nunca. – ela terminou, se levantando.

- Você disse mal-assombrados? – perguntou Rony, embora já soubesse a resposta – Ela não podia ter nos mandado para lugar melhor...

Após quinze minutos, eles estavam andando pela cidade, procurando por algum transporte que os levasse para os Bosques Mal-Assombrados. Mas nada parecia levar àquele lugar. Os balões partiam para a Ilha do Mistério, de lá partiam para o Deserto Perdido, e só depois chegavam nos Bosques, mas eles não podiam esperar tanto tempo.

Já estavam desanimados, quando se sentaram nos banquinhos em frente ao Comidas de Fadas, pensando no que podiam fazer. Não muito longe deles, estavam sentados dois neopets, aparentemente discutindo um artigo de jornal.

- É um babaca, esse presidente Ogrin, é o que digo. Ignoram o fato de Maraqua estar amaldiçoada enquanto milhares de maraquanos morrem soterrados.

- Não entendo porque eles querem manter os olhos fechados, realmente. Quando perceberem que estão enganados, será tarde demais.

- Pode ter certeza que sim. O rei desapareceu... aposto como a população de Maraqua deve estar desesperada.

- Eu não gostaria de estar lá agora. A última vez que passei por Maraqua foi há uns quinze dias. Era uma bela cidade... se ao menos eu soubesse o que ia acontecer.

- Não haveria nada que você pudesse fazer a não ser dar avisos, Kevin. O que, pode apostar, não adiantaria nada. A Liga acha que já teve problemas demais com Darigan, e nos cuidados de manter Jhudora afastada.

- Mas a Liga não fez nada! Ogrin não fez absolutamente nada! Quem salvou Meridell? Jeran e Illusen! Quem exilou Jhudora? Fyora! O que a Liga tem a ver com essas coisas?

- Eu sei, mas ela quer manter a popularidade, né? Agora com tantos se rebelando, não podemos confiar nem no país vizinho.

- Certo, pra mim já chega. É melhor irmos andando, Lucas. Com sorte, chegaremos ao Lago Kiko até de noite...

- Tudo bem, Kevin, mas eu gostaria de dar uma passadinha no nosso vilarejo antes...

Os dois neopets se levantaram e iam se afastando, ao que Hermione imediatamente os seguiu para alcançá-los. Harry e Rony não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser fazer o mesmo.

- Com licença, com licença! – chamou Hermione – Desculpe, mas será que os senhores poderiam nos ajudar?

- O que você precisa, senhorita? – disse um dos neopets.

O primeiro deles, chamado Lucas, era um Scorchio, que tinha a aparência de um dragão. Era parecido com o Shoyru, exceto que suas asas ficavam mais amostras e decididamente se pareciam muito mais com um dragão, e ele tinha mais chifres saindo da cabeça. O outro, chamado Kevin, era um Mynci, e tinha a aparência de um macaco. Ambos pareciam ser pescadores.

- Os senhores vão para o Lago Kiko? – perguntou ela esperançosa.

- Sim, logo após de passarmos pelo nosso vilarejo. – respondeu Lucas

- Será que poderíamos ir junto? Precisamos chegar aos Bosques Mal-Assombrados para resolver uns... probleminhas o quanto antes!

Por um momento, eles pensaram que os pescadores fossem recusar, mas enfim, eles aceitaram com um grande sorriso.

- Claro que sim! O nosso navio pesqueiro não é muito grande, mas certamente há espaço para três faeries encantadores!

Hermione não fez menção de corrigi-los, e eles prosseguiram pela cidade, atravessando as várias lojas e casinhas amarelas com telhados cor-de-rosa. Harry e Rony tinham o mesmo pensamento: não sabiam onde era o Lago Kiko, e muito menos onde diabos ficavam os Bosques Mal-Assombrados. Precisavam urgentemente de um mapa. Quando Harry disse isso a Hermione, ela pareceu muito irritada. Arrancou o livro que Harry carregava intitulado "Neopedia" e abriu bem na página central.

Ocupando as duas páginas do centro, estava o mapa-múndi de Neopia. Era esplêndido e fazia parecer com que toda Neopia se abria para ele através daquele mapa, embora ele não fosse tão prazeroso quanto o Mapa do Maroto.

- Neopia não é muito grande, não é? – disse Harry, olhando para o mapa.

- Ah, é maior do que você pensa. – disse Hermione – Aí no mapa só tem quatorze países, mas existem outros que se mantêm ocultos. Meridell, por exemplo, era desconhecido há até pouco tempo. Mas imagino que seja menor que o nosso mundo, sim.

Rony também observava o mapa de Neopia nos livros nas mãos de Harry, ligeiramente interessado. Eles continuaram atravessando a cidade, Rony fazendo carinho no Kadoatie e Harry ainda vendo o mapa.

- Onde fica o vilarejo de vocês? – perguntou Hermione.

- Na Ilha Krawk. – respondeu o Mynci Kevin.

- Não é essa a ilha de onde acham que é o pirata que...?

- Sim, é. – respondeu logo Kevin – A Ilha Krawk é cheia de piratas, e muitos são de aparência estranha. Mesmo assim, eu não saberia dizer se o responsável pela maldição em Maraqua é de lá. O nosso vilarejo fica num lado mais exilado da ilha, sabe, nós somos apenas pescadores e não gostamos de criar confusão com os piratas.

Harry identificou no mapa uma ilhota ao litoral sul da Ilha do Mistério que estava indicada como Ilha Krawk.

Eles continuaram até chegar a um extremo da nuvem da Cidade das Fadas, de modo que só era possível continuar voando. Mas bem diante deles, estava um pequeno navio pesqueiro, postado ao lado da nuvem, como se esta fosse terra firme, e o ar fosse o mar. Era um navio fabuloso, um navio que _flutuava_.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao _Doce Dobrão_.


	7. O Vôo de Edwiges

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO SETE

O VÔO DE EDWIGES

Harry contemplou maravilhado o pequeno navio pesqueiro. Nunca sequer entrara num navio "normal", e muito menos num que voasse. Eles embarcaram no navio, e logo perceberam o quão boa era a sensação de se viajar nele.

- Assim que chegarmos na Ilha Krawk – disse Kevin, o Mynci -, nós prepararemos as nossas coisas para partirmos para o Lago Kiko. Poderá demorar um pouco, por isso será melhor se vocês ficarem no vilarejo enquanto isso.

- Certo. – os três concordaram.

O navio voava entre as nuvenzinhas do País das Fadas, e logo eles ultrapassaram o grande globo prateado e todos perderam as suas asas de fadas, para um grande alívio de Harry e Rony, mas descontentamento de Hermione.

- Ainda teremos que voltar depois. – ela fez questão de lembrar

Agora eles podiam avistar lá de baixo o mar imenso e azul de Neopia, assim que o navio desceu a altitude, embora continuasse flutuando. No entanto, repentinamente, o navio mudou de direção, de uma maneira tão brusca, que todos os tripulantes precisaram segurar para não cair.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou um neopet.

- Vamos verificar. – disse Harry para Rony e Hermione.

Eles foram até a ponte do navio, o centro de navegações, onde estavam Kevin e Lucas.

- Por que mudamos o rumo? – perguntou Rony

- Recebemos um aviso. – respondeu Lucas, o Scorchio – Há uma grande tempestade próxima à Ilha Krawk, e isso irá nos atrasar muito. Vamos partir para uma outra ilha, antes do Lago Kiko.

- Qual ilha? – perguntou Hermione

- A Ilha do Aprisco – ele respondeu – É uma pequena ilha, logo adiante. Não é muito longe da Ilha Krawk, mas pelo menos está livre da tempestade, então não teremos problemas.

Depois do que pareceram uns quinze minutos, eles avistaram uma pequena ilha isolada, com um pequeno vilarejo de pescadores em sua costa. Havia apenas mais dois navios ali.

O navio desceu e finalmente tocou o mar. Parecia tão rápido nas águas quanto era nos ares. Quando o navio finalmente chegou em terra firme, eles saíram do navio, para avistar o vilarejo.

- É um pouco parecido com o nosso vilarejo. – comentou Kevin – Mas é bom mesmo assim.

- Do que vocês precisam? – perguntou Hermione

- Ah, precisamos fazer uma manutenção no navio. – respondeu Kevin – Eu vou conversar com os pescadores. Vocês podem passear por aí, se quiserem. Eu os chamarei assim que terminar.

- Ok. – Harry, Rony e Hermione concordaram e, não tendo alternativa, andaram pelo litoral da ilha.

Atrás do vilarejo, havia o que pareciam ser várias fazendas, mas eles caminhavam pela praia, em direção a parte rochosa da ilha.

Numa das grandes montanhas rochosas, que parecia estar coberta de alguma coisa lamacenta verde, pendiam diversas placas com avisos do tipo _Não Se Aproxime_, _PARE_ e _PERIGO._

Mesmo assim, eles podiam avistar um neopet que parecia ser um Usul (um coelho com rabo de esquilo) escalando a montanha.

- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione – Ele pode se machucar!

E realmente, a montanha parecia ser muito perigosa. O Usul duas vezes quase escorregou na coisa verde, mas por fim, estava chegando no topo da montanha. O que ele queria lá no alto, Harry não sabia, pois a montanha não parecia ter nada de interessante a não ser a sua cobertura verde. Talvez fosse o próprio espírito aventureiro o que chamara o Usul.

Quando o Usul subia a última parte, de modo que chegaria ao topo, aconteceu: ele escorregou e por pouco não caíra lá do alto, conseguira se segurar. Mas a impressão que Harry teve é de que o Usul não conseguiria suportar muito tempo, dada à superfície escorregadia.

- Se segura, eu vou buscar ajuda! – Harry ouviu alguém gritar pouco à frente. Era outro Neopet, que Harry supôs que fosse amigo do Usul, pois ambos pareciam ter a mesma idade.

O neopet correu em direção ao vilarejo sem nem ao mesmo olhar para Harry, Rony ou Hermione. Ele tinha feições de um cavalo, embora tivesse a postura de uma pessoa, assim como o Lupe. Esse neopet era um Kyrii.

O Usul continuava se dependurando, mas não por muito tempo. Antes que o Kyrii pudesse voltar, ele se soltou e foi arremessado para o chão. Em questão de segundos, o Usul levaria um grande tombo, o que poderia ser muito sério; mas Harry foi mais rápido. Automaticamente, ele empunhou a varinha e gritou:

- _ARESTO MOMENTUM!_

O Usul diminuiu a velocidade e chegou ao chão totalmente são, exatamente como acontecera com Harry em seu terceiro ano, quando ele caíra da vassoura. O Usul, por um momento assustado, passou a olhar Harry totalmente admirado.

Ao longe, o Kyrii e mais três neopets adultos voltavam.

- Garin! Garin! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – perguntou um Wocky velho (neopet com aparência de gato).

- Eu estou ótimo. – respondeu o Usul, de má vontade.

- Tem certeza? Não está machucado? – o Wocky insistiu

- Sim, absoluta. Estou perfeitamente bem!

- Ok. Mas eu terei que avisar a sua mãe. – disse o Wocky

- Está bem. – Garin concordou, mas ele não parecia nada feliz com isso.

Os três neopets adultos se retiraram para o vilarejo, enquanto Harry, Hermione e Rony continuaram ali ainda surpresos com o que acabara de acontecer. O Usul agora contemplava o mar. Tinha o ar inconfundível de um adolescente de treze anos, assim como o seu amigo Kyrii.

- Você está mesmo ok, Garin? – perguntou o Kyrii.

- Estou ótimo, Jacques. Apenas que pensei ter visto... Não, não foi nada.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Você caiu, mas não se machucou... como foi isso?

- Bom, eu escorreguei... mas foi como se alguma coisa tivesse me segurado para eu não ter uma queda tão brusca. _Você _lançou um feitiço, não foi? – Garin apontou para Harry.

- Sim, fui eu. – respondeu Harry meio encabulado.

- Uau! Obrigado! – Garin sorriu para o trio – O meu nome é Garin. E este é o meu amigo, Jacques. E vocês, quem são? O que fazem aqui?

- Harry, Hermione e Rony. – Harry se apresentou pelos três. – Nós íamos para os Bosques Mal-Assombrados, mas tivemos de fazer uma paradinha antes.

- Entendo... – disse o Garin. Então repentinamente ele tornou a exclamar – Nossa, que legal essa sua cicatriz! Como você fez?

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Certamente, o Usul não sabia nada sobre a história de Harry. Por fim, acharam melhor não contar nada, e inventaram outra história.

- Um acidente. – respondeu Harry sem rodeios.

- Caramba! Mas para dar uma cicatriz em forma de _raio_? Fantástico!

Novamente Harry e seus amigos se entreolharam incrédulos. Certamente a cicatriz de Harry não tinha nada de "fantástico".

- Vocês não deviam estar na escola? – perguntou Hermione.

O Usul fez uma expressão como se aquilo não fosse o melhor assunto para se conversar, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Hoje não tem aula.

- Sei... e onde vocês estudam? – Hermione tornou a perguntar. Harry não entendia o porquê de Hermione querer saber dessas coisas.

- Tem uma escola no povoado. Naturalmente, a minha mãe queria que eu estudasse na _Neoescola_, mas dá. Primeiro, porque é muito longe. E depois, eu nem quero estudar lá. Minha mãe quer que eu seja advogado, médico, essas coisas chatas. Eu prefiro algo que me traga mais riscos. Gosto de desafios.

- É, eu percebi. – comentou Rony só para seus amigos.

- Onde fica a Neoescola? – perguntou Harry

- Na Central de Neopia. – respondeu Hermione. – No centro, sabe. É a maior escola de Neopia, mas também é a única que é prestigiada. Todas as outras são consideradas de má qualidade. – e olhou feio para Garin, como se achasse que direito e medicina não fossem tão chatos quanto ele.

Harry e seus amigos continuaram caminhando pela praia, enquanto Garin e Jacques brincavam no mar. O céu já escurecia quando o neopet que lembrava um macaco chamado Kevin apareceu.

- Já estão prontos? – perguntou Harry

- Ah sim, o navio está pronto para partir. Mas achamos que seria melhor se partíssemos amanhã. Vocês não se importam, se importam?

- Claro que não. – respondeu Rony, embora o tom de sua voz demonstrasse que ele se importava sim.

- Quanto tempo temos? – perguntou Harry

- Suponho que chegaremos nos Bosques à altura do almoço. Então teremos 48 horas. – respondeu Hermione.

O Usul se aproximou deles.

- O que vocês precisam fazer nos Bosques Mal-Assombrados?

- Busca de Jhudora. – respondeu Rony secamente, como se achasse que Garin estava sendo intrometido.

- Não acredito que vocês perdem tempo com essas buscas bobas. – disse Garin

- Não tivemos escolha. – contrapôs Hermione

- Temos menos de três dias para completarmos a tarefa. E estamos perdendo tempo _aqui_. – comentou Rony – Afinal, onde passaremos a noite? Não quero ficar naquele navio.

- Vocês podem ficar na minha casa, se quiserem. – convidou Garin

- Não acho que realmente precisemos... – começou Hermione

- Por favor! Como forma de agradecimento por terem se salvado. – insistiu Garin

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry – Mas há quartos suficientes?

- Claro que sim! – disse Garin – Poderemos ficar acordados até tarde e...

Garin ficou contando coisas para que eles pudessem fazer durante a noite, embora não estivessem incluídas em sua lista coisas como _dormir_ e _ficar em silêncio._ Rony deu um suspiro de impaciência como se não esperasse que o dia acabasse logo para que eles pudessem partir.

Então Hermione apontou para o céu, cutucou Harry e gritou:

- Veja! Harry, olhe! Olhe quem vem vindo!

E lá do céu vinha voando a coruja branca com os olhos cor de âmbar que Harry conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Era Edwiges.

- Edwiges! – exclamou Harry – Como você veio parar aqui?

A coruja pousou carinhosamente no ombro de Harry e cumprimentou o dono. O Usul olhava para a coruja maravilhado.

- Uau! Que _petpet_ é esse?Eu nunca vi um desses antes!

- É uma coruja. – ponderou Harry – Gostaria de saber como ela nos achou.

- Certamente não veio pelo livro. – disse Hermione

Os três contemplavam a coruja pensativos. Esta arfava ofegante como seu nunca tivesse feito uma viagem mais longa. O céu escureceu, a noite chegou, e eles se recolheram para a casa de Garin. No caminho, se despediram de Jacques, se rumou para a casa dele.

Quando chegaram, a mãe de Garin já esperava à porta da casa. Ela correu e abraçou o filho com muita força, quase como se ele não conseguisse respirar.

- Ah, Garin, fiquei tão preocupada. Roberto veio me avisar do que acontece. Você me _prometeu_ que nunca iria escalar aquelas montanhas. Sabe o quanto é _perigoso!_ Não faça mais isso, por favor. Você podia ter se machucado! Fiquei tão preocupada...

- Mãe... você está me espremendo. – Garin se desvencilhou da mãe, vergonhoso por Harry, Rony e Hermione terem presenciado a cena.

A mãe de Garin avistou os três. Era quase idêntica ao filho. Ela era um Usul também, tinha longos cabelos loiros que cobriam as orelhas, olhos azuis e trajava um avental vermelho. O filho tinha os mesmos olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros também eram compridos.

- Ah, vocês devem ter sido os _faeries_ que salvaram o meu filho. Estou muito agradecida! Por favor, entrem! Preparei um jantar especial hoje.

Eles entraram na casa de Garin. Tinha o dobro do tamanho da casa de Illusen, e a sala de jantar e a cozinha ficavam em cômodos diferentes.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e aguardaram pelo jantar. Um silêncio modorrento reinou o lugar. Garin continuava envergonhado com o que acontecera antes, embora Rony não fizesse questão de esconder as risadinhas.

Foi então quando Hermione procurou quebrar o silêncio.

- Garin, o que você pensou ter visto naquela hora, na praia?

Garin pulou na cadeira, como se estivesse em transe há uns segundos atrás. Então, ele disse:

- Não foi nada. Acho que foi apenas a minha imaginação. Pensei ter visto um maraquano no mar enquanto eu me segurava para não cair.

- Um maraquano? Quer dizer, de Maraqua? – disse Rony

- Claro que sim, né Rony? Como você pode ser tão obtuso?

- Não faz nem uma semana que eu estou aqui, o que você queria? – retrucou Rony

- Como assim? De onde vocês são? – perguntou o Usul.

- Não somos de Neopia. – disse Hermione

- Quer dizer, de Além-Neopia? – perguntou Garin interessado.

- Bom, eu não sei. – respondeu Hermione – Suponho que sim. E não somos faeries. Somos pessoas.

- Pessoas? O que é isso?

- Nós! Somos pessoas! – ela respondeu impacientemente

- Hmm... – Garin olhou para eles interessado. – Então como vocês vieram parar aqui?

Mais uma vez, Harry e seus amigos se entreolharam. Acharam que seria melhor contar; afinal, não tinham nada a perder.

- Através disto. – e Harry mostrou o livro intitulado Neopedia.

- Um Neopedia? – Garin olhou incrédulo, mas depois pareceu não se importar. – Já li esse livro, e é muito chato.

Hermione olhou para Garin com profundo desprezo, mas Harry e Rony sentiram um pouco mais de simpatia pelo Usul.

A mãe de Garin voltou com vários pratos. Depositou-os na mesa e em seguida eles se viram rodeados com um cheio muito gostoso e a mesa de seis lugares cheia de coisas muito gostosas como travessas de carne e maçãs carameladas, aparentemente comidas "normais".

Durante o jantar, Garin contou com detalhes o que acontecera na praia, deixando a mãe ora impressionada, ora assombrada.

- Realmente, você foi muito rápido, Arry. – disse a mãe de Garin – Você deve ser um faerie muito talentoso.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry corando. Eles não fizeram questão de corrigir a mãe de Garin. Não sabiam qual seria a reação dela ao saber que estava hospedando pessoas em sua casa.

Depois de terminarem o delicioso jantar, eles se recolheram para o quarto de Garin. O Usul pediu que eles ficassem lá antes de dormir. Garin brincava com Edwiges enquanto Harry continuava com aquele pensamento que o atordoava. Como Edwiges conseguira vir parar em Neopia?

Foi então que a luz se fez. Ele contou sua idéia para Rony e Hermione.

- E se pedirmos para Edwiges entregar uma carta minha para Dumbledore? Explicamos tudo o que está acontecendo, talvez ele possa nos ajudar!

- Brilhante, Harry! – disse Rony – Como não pensamos nisso antes?

- Garin, você tem tinta e pergaminho aí? – Harry dirigiu-se para o Usul.

- Claro... – Garin foi até o criado-mudo e pegou tinta e pergaminho que estavam guardados numa das gavetas.

Harry escreveu em poucas linhas tudo o que acontecera. Endereçou a carta para Dumbledore e entregou a carta para Edwiges. Mas Edwiges se recusava a receber a carta. Ele tentava prender a carta na coruja, contudo toda vez que tentava isso a coruja voava para o outro lado do quarto.

- Vamos, Edwiges! Preciso que você entregue esta carta! É urgente!

Edwiges lançou um olhar de desaprovação ao dono e pousou no ombro de Garin.

- Se você quer entregar uma carta porque não utiliza o _Neocorreio?_ – sugeriu Garin

- A carta não é para Neopia, é para o nosso mundo! – respondeu Harry

- Talvez Edwiges não possa entregar a carta, Harry... – disse Hermione

Mas Harry não quis ouvir. Ele lançou um olhar magoado para Edwiges e se retirou para o quarto de hóspedes.

Harry estava espumado de raiva. Achou que ao menos poderia fazer alguma coisa que os tirasse dali se mandasse para Dumbledore. Toda essa viagem por esse mundo estúpido não resultara em nada ainda. Depois sentiu raiva de Rony e Hermione. Eles não pareciam estar medindo esforços para sair de Neopia. Pareciam até estar gostando da coisa toda. Pois bem, eles que se mudem, que comprem uma casa em Neopia, ficariam muito felizes assim.

Depois que a raiva passou, Harry sentiu remorso por ter saído de maneira tão grosseira do quarto de Garin. Afinal, Edwiges não tinha culpa. Certamente Hermione devia ter razão. Talvez Edwiges não pudesse voltar para Hogwarts também.

Ele voltou para o quarto de Garin depois de ter pensado em tudo isso, mas os três já estavam dormindo. Garin estava em sua cama, enquanto Rony e Hermione dormiam em dois colchões que estavam ao chão.

Sentindo ainda mais remorso, Harry voltou para o quarto de hóspedes, pois não tinha alternativa. Mas pensou em se desculpar dos amigos no dia seguinte.

Na manhã que seguiu, Harry, Rony e Hermione tomaram um café da manhã rápido na casa de Garin, pois foram avisados que o navio partiria logo. Eles foram até o local em que o navio chegara na ilha. O navio continuava lá, e os comandantes do navio, Kevin e Lucas, já estavam esperando. Eles se despediram de Garin.

- Adeus, Garin, e desculpe por ontem à noite. Eu estava muito nervoso, pensei que se Edwiges entregasse a carta, talvez nós tivéssemos alguma chance de voltarmos ao nosso mundo. – disse Harry sem rodeios

- Fique tranqüilo. E boa sorte nos Bosques Mal-Assombrados!

Eles embarcaram no navio que logo alçou vôo e alcançou as nuvens, rumando para o Lago Kiko.

- Deixaremos vocês nos Bosques antes. – disse Lucas – Fica no caminho, sabe. Será mais fácil para vocês. Chegaremos por volta do meio dia.

- Ok. – disse Harry e eles correram até a popa do navio, de onde podiam ter uma pequena visão da Ilha do Aprisco.

- Sabe, eu gostei desse Garin. Bem legal, ele. – comentou Rony

- É, eu também gostei dele... – disse Harry

- Sim, e não se pode negar que ele seja bonitinho. – disse Hermione

Rony olhou enjoado para a amiga.

- Hermione! Ele é um...

- Usul. – ela acrescentou

- Sim... e tem rabo de esquilo! E tem 13 anos!

- Eu sei, só foi um comentário! É claro que Usuls só namoram Usuls. E de acordo com o Neopedia, existem aproximadamente 5 milhões de Usuls em Neopia. Eu espero que ele encontre uma legal...

Rony continuou olhando enjoado para Hermione, enquanto Harry se segurava para não rir e o navio voava veloz entre as nuvens de Neopia.

**Nota do Autor:** Bem, é isso. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha aparição fantástica e dos comentários de Hermione a meu respeito... Quem joga Neopets sabe que o Garin não é invenção minha, e que eu só peguei o nome dele emprestado para usar como meu pseudônimo. E é claro, o Garin é o personagem que mais gosto! Bom, vamos ao próximo capítulo então – tem muita coisa pela frente ainda!


	8. O Bosque das Trevas

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO OITO

O BOSQUE DAS TREVAS

O navio _Doce Dobrão_ seguiu seu percurso em direção aos Bosques Mal-Assombrados. Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram próximos à proa do navio, de modo que pudessem pegar uma brisa boa, pois o dia estava muito abafado. Edwiges ficava no ombro de Harry e de quando em quando saía para caçar alguma coisa como petisco, enquanto Rony acariciava o Kadoatie que ganhara em Meridell.

À medida que a hora do almoço se aproximava, e sol ia ficando mais intenso, eles puderam avistar ao longe um emaranhado de árvores que percorria centenas e centenas de quilômetros.

- Os Bosques Mal-Assombrados. – disse Hermione, apontando para as árvores.

- Bosques? Tem certeza de que são _bosques?_ – perguntou Rony incrédulo

- Claro que sim, seu bobo. – ela respondeu rindo

O navio rapidamente se aproximou das árvores, mas eles pousaram numa montanha densa, pois as árvores danificariam o navio. Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram com alguns lanches que os tripulantes entregaram para eles.

- É só vocês seguirem esta trilha e chegarão ao bosque. – disse Kevin, o Mynci – E procurem não se demorar aí. Ouvi dizer que os Bosques são muito desagradáveis durante a noite.

- Certo, obrigado pelo transporte. – disse Harry

- Não foi nada. – ele deu um sorrido – É sempre um prazer ajudar faeries! Espero que nos encontremos em breve.

- Até à vista. – eles se despediram.

Harry e seus amigos seguiram pela trilha que levava aos Bosques Mal-Assombrados. Quanto mais se aproximavam das árvores, mas íngreme a trilha ficava. Quando chegaram ao final da trilha, eles fizeram uma parada para almoçar. Os lanches que receberam dos tripulantes do navio não eram lá muito bons, mas ao menos evitariam passar fome.

- Quanto tempo ainda temos? – perguntou Harry

- Dois dias para entregar a seiva. – respondeu Hermione

- Tudo bem. Então vamos lá!

Eles entraram no bosque, onde não tinha trilha de modo que era muito fácil se perder. Mas Harry então teve uma idéia.

- Hermione, você sabe onde fica exatamente a Árvore Cerebral?

- Suponho que seja no centro, Harry. Lá fica a maioria das cabanas. Se não for lá, a gente pode perguntar por ajuda. O Neopedia diz que é no centro...

- Certo, então vamos seguir pelo norte.

Harry empunhou a varinha e disse:

- Guie-me.

A varinha apontou para uma direção onde eles não podiam ver nada a não ser árvores e mais árvores, mas para lá ficava o norte, então era para lá que eles iriam.

- O que é isso que você fez, Harry? – perguntou Rony

- O Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos. – disse Harry – Usei-o no labirinto, no Torneio Tribruxo.

- Grande idéia, Harry. – elogiou Hermione

Eles continuaram seguindo a varinha que apontava cada vez para mais dentro do bosque. Eles penetraram tanto no bosque que mal podiam ver o céu, de modo que ficara tudo escuro, o que obrigara Rony e Hermione a utilizar o feitiço Lumos. Os Bosques Mal-Assombrados lembravam muito a Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts. Parecia uma floresta escura, densa, e fazia muito frio, o que não era lógico, pois há até pouco tempo eles estavam reclamando do calor no navio. Além disso, Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que estavam sendo vigiados, assim como acontecia na Floresta Proibida.

Eles continuaram o caminho, quando Harry parou, e Rony e Hermione automaticamente fizeram o mesmo.

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Rony

- Tem alguma coisa ali. – ele disse

Harry apontou para um lado que era como qualquer outro: cheio de árvores. Mas os galhos haviam se mexido há alguns segundos atrás. Repentinamente, os galhos se moveram novamente, e desta vez Rony e Hermione perceberam também.

- Tem alguém aí? – ela perguntou em voz alta.

Mas os galhos permaneceram imóveis. Durante alguns minutos, eles ficaram parados, atentos a qualquer movimento, mas nada acontecia. Então Harry avançou para os galhos que se mexeram, e não encontrou nada.

- Esse lugar é muito estranho. – comentou Rony

- O que você queria? – interpôs Hermione – Bosques _Mal-Assombrados_, não são?

Após passarem pelos galhos eles encontraram uma clareira como a de Illusen, que também tinha cabana, mas ao fundo não havia colinas, e sim árvores e mais árvores do bosque.

- Será que aí mora a Fada do Bosque? – perguntou Rony

- Não sei se existe uma Fada do Bosque... Mas vamos verificar. – disse Hermione

Eles entraram na cabana, e logo perceberam que afinal era uma loja. Quando eles abriram a porta, um sininho tocou, assim como acontecia em algumas lojas de trouxas pouco movimentadas. Esta loja, por sinal, tinha muito pouco movimento, pois Harry, Rony e Hermione aparentemente eram os únicos fregueses. Também, não tinham como se surpreender com isso, pois até agora não encontraram nenhum ser vivo no Bosque (além das árvores).

O dono da loja estava no balcão abaixado. Ele parecia um tanto animado com a visita deles.

- Aguardem um momento, já irei atendê-los. Por que vocês não verificam os produtos enquanto isso? Sintam-se em casa.

Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram então a olhar as prateleiras, e logo ficaram horrorizadas. As prateleiras estavam impregnadas de garrafas com luzinhas dentro, que pareciam vaga-lumes. As luzinhas se debatiam em suas garrafas tentando sair. Era uma visão triste, afinal as luzinhas eram _fadas_.

- Que coisas são essas? – perguntou Rony

- São faeries. – respondeu o dono da loja, se aproximando deles. – Uma beleza, não é? Tem de todas as cores.

E realmente, as garrafas deviam guardar fadas de todos os tipos. Havia luzinhas azuis, outras amarelas, vermelhas, roxas, verdes, alaranjadas...

- Como é que elas não conseguem sair? – perguntou Rony – Quer dizer, elas podem se transformar, não podem? Assim, quebrariam a garrafa.

- Ah, não quebrariam, não. Se elas se transformarem, elas vão morrer. Quebrarão todos os ossos e depois ficarão sem ar. Elas sabem disso. Minhas garrafas são mágicas e não podem ser quebradas.

Hermione apanhou uma garrafa.

- Você vende essas _coisas?_

- Claro que sim. Então vão querer uma? – ofereceu o dono da loja.

Ele era um Lupe de aparência velha. Os pêlos eram da cor azul-marinho, tinha garras e dentes enormes, as orelhas pequenas, os olhos de um amarelo impenetrável.

- Você deve ser Balthazar! – disse Hermione

- Claro que sou. Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar em mim! Então isso significa que vão querer comprar uma garrafa dessas belezinhas?

Mas eles não demonstravam nenhum sinal de querer comprar fadas presas em garrafas.

- Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Hermione

A expressão no rosto de Balthazar mudou imediatamente e ele entendeu que Harry, Rony e Hermione não tinham a menor intenção de querer comprar alguma coisa em sua loja.

- Se vocês não querem comprar nada, dêem o fora! – ele disse com rispidez

- Claro que não queremos! É uma coisa monstruosa o que você faz! – disse Hermione – Como você pode prender fadas assim? Duvido que elas tenham feito algum mal a você um dia!

- Cale a boa, você não sabe de nada! – ele trovejou – Não sabe de meu passado, não sabe de nada!

E olhou para Harry, Rony e Hermione mais atentamente. Após isso, ele ficou com mais raiva ainda.

- Mas vocês são _faeries!_ Faeries em minha loja! Faeries! É claro que vocês não querem comprar nada! Querem libertar as fadas que estão presas! Dêem o fora daqui! Dêem o fora!

E Balthazar empunhou um bastão que aparecera do nada, e fez um movimento frenético com ele antes que Harry e seus amigos pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. Eles foram lançados para fora da loja e a porta da cabana se fechou.

Hermione voltou para a cabana. Harry e Rony a seguiram.

- Hermione, vamos dar o fora! Isso é perda de tempo! – disse Rony – Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer!

- Não quero saber, Rony! Eu não vou desistir assim, tão fácil! Aquelas fadas não podem ficar presas.

Ela tentou entrar na cabana, mas a porta estava trancada.

- ALOHOMORRA! – Hermione gritou com impaciência, mas a porta não cedera.

- Hermione, vamos embora! E veja só o que eu tenho aqui! – disse Rony erguendo uma garrafa com uma luzinha branca. - Consegui extraviar enquanto você conversava com aquele lobo esquisito. – ele acrescentou.

Hermione demonstrou uma expressão de surpresa que imediatamente depois de transformou num aspecto severo.

- Seu _ladrãozinho!_ Como você pôde, Rony? – ela disse

Rony ficara vermelho. Certamente não foi isso o que ele esperava ouvir,

- Como assim? Você devia me agradecer! Se não fosse por mim, não conseguiríamos salvar nenhuma fada! E agora temos uma! E além disso, você iria fazer a mesma coisa lá dentro!

- Não ia não! – retrucou Hermione

- Ah, não? – desafiou Rony – Então o quê?

- Eu ia obrigar Balthazar a soltar as fadas! Não roubá-las! Eu nunca faria isso!

- Duvido muito! – contrapôs Rony

- Ah, é? O que você faria?

- Quebraria as garrafas para libertar as fadas! – disse Rony

- Você ouviu Balthazar dizendo que as garrafas não podem ser quebradas! E mesmo que você conseguisse Rony, você mataria as fadas desse jeito!

Rony abriu a boca para revidar, mas foi Harry quem gritou antes:

- JÁ CHEGA! Vocês dois, chega disso! Estamos perdendo tanto tempo aqui quanto perderíamos se voltássemos lá pra dentro! Vamos embora! – ele disse

- Mas, Harry... – começou Hermione.

- Hermione, _por favor!_ Por favor, vamos embora! Depois a gente volta para fazer alguma coisa, mas vamos cuidar de nós mesmos antes! Temos que chegar na Árvore Cerebral antes que anoiteça!

Nem Rony, nem Hermione quiseram contrariar Harry. Dos três, quem sentia mais raiva era Harry.

- Ao menos solte essa fada, Rony. – murmurou Hermione

Rony abriu a garrafa com a luzinha branca dentro. Imediatamente a fada saiu da garrafa e se transformou numa linda moça de cabelos prateados e roupas brancas.

- Obrigada por terem me soltado. – a fada disse bondosamente

- Há mais fadas naquela cabana. – disse Hermione

- Eu sei, mas não me atrevo a voltar. Balthazar usa magia que é muito poderosa para nós, fadas. É inútil eu voltar sozinha. Correria o risco de ser presa de novo.

Hermione emitiu um som de desapontamento.

- Mas eu lhes concederei um presente como gratidão pelo que fizeram. – ela disse.

A fada fez um tipo de dança com os braços e eles foram envolvidos por uma intensa névoa branca. Em seguida, a névoa se dissipou e a fada explicou:

- Cada um de vocês levará uma poção de fada, que é útil para recuperar sua saúde. – ela conjurou três frascos com um líquido prateado dentro e entregou aos três. – Também estou concedendo a habilidade de lançar raios queimantes contra seus inimigos. Basta empunhar a varinha e dizer _Fòcus Rrayo_. Me dêem suas varinhas.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entregaram as suas varinhas. A fada alisou-as rapidamente e depois devolveu.

- Pronto, estão novas em folha. Agora preciso ir. Adeus.

A fada voltou à forma de vaga-lume e desapareceu de vista. Mais calmos, Harry e seus amigos continuaram sua trajetória.

- Oriente-me. – disse Harry. A varinha de Harry apontou para o lado onde ficava o norte e eles seguiram.

Eles continuaram sendo guiados pela varinha de Harry por um bom tempo. Harry não soube dizer quantas horas eles permaneceram caminhando, mas a sensação que tinham era de que o centro dos Bosques Mal-Assombrados deveria estar muito longe ainda, pois a floresta continuava silenciosa.

Repentinamente, as árvores começaram a se distanciar, conforme eles continuavam caminhando. Era como se a floresta afinal estivesse terminando...

- Será que estamos chegando no centro? – perguntou Harry

- Acho que sim. – indagou Rony – Quer dizer, não tem uma cidade no centro dos bosques? Acho que as árvores atrapalhariam, por isso a floresta está ficando menos densa.

As árvores, apesar de estarem um pouco mais distantes umas das outras, atrapalhavam a visão de Harry, Rony e Hermione do que ficava a cinco metros de distância deles. Contudo, a floresta subitamente acabou e eles se viram num campo aberto que rodeava uma montanha. Atrás deles, a escuridão dos bosques exalava um aspecto sombrio. À frente, a grande montanha rochosa indicava que não havia nada de interessante ali.

- Onde estamos? Harry? – perguntou Hermione

- Eu não sei! – respondeu Harry – Devíamos estar mais ou menos ao centro do bosque.

- Não, não estamos. Definitivamente, não tem uma montanha no centro dos Bosques Mal-Assombrados. Acho que fomos demais para o norte, Harry. – disse Hermione

- Ai, que ódio! – exclamou Rony – Quanto tempo levaremos até acharmos essa Árvore Cerebral idiota?

- Tenha calma, Rony. – disse Hermione – Deixe-me pensar... acho que devíamos seguir a leste.. e depois voltar para o sul. Não, mas aí teríamos que retornar a oeste... É acho que é isso.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – disse Harry

- Qual? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione

- E se escalarmos essa montanha? Teremos uma visão vasta do bosque e com certeza nós vamos conseguir identificar a cidade.

- É... é uma idéia boa! Vamos fazer isso! – disse Rony

- Não, não tenho certeza se devíamos fazer isso, Harry. Não conhecemos essa montanha, não sabemos o que tem no topo... pode ser perigoso!

- Não conhecemos parte alguma deste lugar, Hermione. Vamos ter que nos arriscar. Ou senão, nos perderemos nos bosques outra vez.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos nos apressar antes que escureça.

- Certo.

E eles atravessaram o campo para a grande montanha. Apesar de não estarem mais na floresta, o frio continuava a reinar o lugar, e o sol iluminava muito pouco a área, quase como se estivesse sendo impedido por nuvens espessas.

- Quanto tempo levaremos até chegarmos ao topo? – perguntou Rony

- Talvez o dia todo – disse Hermione

- É, Harry, acho que não é mais uma boa idéia. – concluiu Rony

- Eu também acho que não. – concordou uma voz que não era de Hermione, tampouco de Harry. Eles curvaram a cabeça para o alto assustados e se depararam com uma estranha criatura que devia estar observando eles desde que atravessam a floresta.

De todos os neopets, aquele era o que devia mais se parecer com um humano, com exceção talvez das faeries. Ele era muito baixo, e muito cheio, e tinha a aparência formidável de um vampiro. Cabelos muito negros, longas sobrancelhas, com dois dentes de vampiro à mostra e a pele toda azul-celeste. Ele não tinha dedos, a sua mão terminava como uma bola, e os seus braços eram muito curtos. Ele trajava vestes de vampiro, o que ajudava ainda mais em sua semelhança com um.

A _Neopedia_ de Harry se abrira com um estrondo, assim como acontecera com o Kacheek na Clareira de Illusen e apontou que aquele neopet era um Chia.

- Então vocês querem entrar na minha montanha? Lamento, mas não posso deixá-los fazer isso. – o Chia falou calmamente, alisando os bigodes finos.

- Ah, é? E por que não? – desafiou Harry

- Seria invasão. Essa montanha é minha. Vocês não vão querer se meter em encrencas, vão?

- Pois eu não estou vendo nada que indique que esta montanha é sua!

- Ah, está sim. – e o Chia indicou para uma placa logo atrás deles que Harry não tinha reparado na qual estava escrito: _Hubrid Nox._

- O que é Hubrid Nox? – perguntou Rony

- _Eu_ sou Hubrid Nox. – ele respondeu irritado – E agora, caiam fora!

- Não queremos. – Harry disse

- Se não vão por bem, vão por mal! – o Chia disse e ele empunhou uma varinha. Era uma visão muito estranha, a varinha simplesmente estava encostada no toco que era a mão de Hubid Nox, e Harry não sabia dizer como ele conseguia segurá-la.

- _Imperio._ - bradou Hubrid e o feitiço atingiu Harry.

Harry se sentia cansado, entediado e com uma louca vontade de descontar sua raiva em alguém, mas quando foi atingido pelo Imperio de Hubrid Nox, todos esses sentimentos foram varridos e uma gotícula de felicidade impregnou nele de tal forma que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que lhe ordenassem.

"Vá embora e leve os seus amigos" entoou uma voz dentro da cabeça de Harry. Harry fez menção de dar meia-volta e retornar para a floresta, quando se lembrou de que precisava escalar a montanha para poder localizar a cidade naquela imensidão de árvores que eram os Bosques Mal-Assombrados.

"Vá embora agora ou te transformo em biscoito" a voz tornou a protestar na cabeça de Harry, mas por mais que ela pedisse, Harry não voltaria para a floresta.

"Mate seus amigos! Mate! Mate!" a voz ficou irritada e gritou na cabeça de Harry de tal forma que ele sentiu seus tímpanos latejarem, embora Rony e Hermione provavelmente não pudessem ouvir nada.

Harry empunhou a varinha, mas em vez de atirar feitiços contra seus amigos, ele a apontou para Hubrid Nox. O Chia entendeu o recado, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ele gritou:

- NÃO! MAGAX, NÃO!

Hubrid apontou para o céu e lá sobrevoava outro neopet. Este tinha a aparência de um gato azul com postura de pessoa e tinha uma cicatriz branca que atravessa o seu olho esquerdo. Era um Wocky. Os olhos eram amarelados com a íris rosada e ele trajava roupas futurísticas com vários detalhes em ouro. As suas botas soltavam rajadas de fogo que o mantinham suspenso no ar, mas logo ele aterrissou na montanha de Hubrid Nox e dos se encararam com ódio profundo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram esquecidos enquanto os dois se explodiam em discussões.

- Hubrid Nox, você não achou que eu deixaria barato depois do que você fez comigo naquele cemitério, achou?

- Aposto como você gostou, Magax.

- Idiota, eu vou acabar com você desta vez!

- Você é um tolo, Magax. Tolo de voltar aqui para perder outra vez! Mas esta será a última luta, pois você não vai sobreviver!

- Isso é o que veremos!

E eles travaram uma batalha incansável. Hubrid Nox empunhava sua varinha e atirava fagulhas vermelhas contra Magax. O Wocky, por sua vez, juntava as duas mãos e contra-atacava com bolas de plasma verde.

Os dois se esquivavam um dos ataques do outro, enquanto continuavam a disparar feitiços.

- Então é verdade. Magax e Hubrid Nox são mesmo arquiinimigos. – disse Hermione

- O que você disse? – perguntou Harry, atento a luta dos neopets.

- Hubrid Nox é um grande inimigo de Magax, o Destruidor, Harry. Está no Neopedia. Eles vivem brigando. Isso vai demorar muito tempo. É melhor irmos embora.

- Certo. – concordou Harry, mal prestando atenção às palavras de Hermione. Ela e Rony já estavam voltando para as florestas, mas Harry continuou ali, interessado na batalha entre Hubrid Nox e Magax.

- Vamos, Harry! – Hermione chamou e Harry correu atrás de seus amigos.

A noite já chegara enquanto eles continuavam a caminhar pelos bosques. Estava mais frio do que nunca agora, e a floresta continuava silenciosa. Por quanto tempo continuaram assim, Harry não soube dizer. A barriga de Rony já estava roncando à altura em que eles se sentiam exaustos para continuar andando e tudo indicava de que eles teriam que passar a noite nos bosques.

As árvores agora estavam tão juntas que tudo ficava escuro, de modo que Hermione e Rony precisaram utilizar o feitiço Lumos. A varinha de Harry funcionava como uma bússola e os guiava para leste.

Eles continuaram o rumo apressados, até que um raio avermelhado quase atingiu Hermione. Harry automaticamente virou-se para o lado do qual o raio viera e se deparou com mais um neopet.

Ela lembrava um diabrete, embora fosse uma Acara, que normalmente lembra a aparência de um híbrido de coelho com gato nadador. O Acara comum tem dois pares de orelhas. Duas orelhas são como as de um gato, e outras duas que saem do alto de sua cabeça são compridas como rabos.

No entanto, o neopet diante de Harry, Rony e Hermione tinha as orelhas de gato muito amassadas e um par de chifres no lugar das outras orelhas. Os seus olhos avermelhados, com a íris esverdeada faiscavam diante da escuridão que a envolvia. A sua pelagem era da cor de um café muito fraco e ela tinha uma coisa que as outras Acaras não tinham: asas de morcego. As unhas pintadas de vermelho eram enormes e um longo rabo de diabrete balançava para cá e para lá sem parar. Ela trajava roupas pretas como a escuridão da noite e grandes botas de couro.

A Acara olhou para eles, cumprimentou-os com a cabeça, e se aproximou com um espelho em suas mãos. Harry, Rony e Hermione não fizeram nada.

Ela mostrou o espelho para Harry e ele teve uma visão alucinante. O Harry do espelho estava bonito, extremamente bonito. Os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados, o rosto jovem e atraente, os óculos acrescentando um charme de tal forma que ele sentiu muita simpatia por eles. Os olhos verdes de Harry piscavam elegantemente e ele se sentiu maravilhado com sua aparência.

Mas então uma fumaça vermelha invadiu o Harry do espelho e ele já não estava mais bonito. A cicatriz dobrara de tamanho e a pele enrugara de maneira monstruosa. O rosto de encheu de cravos e espinhas, e Harry contemplou agora a aparência horrenda de si.

Então a Acara sussurrou:

- Só há uma maneira de trazer sua beleza de volta...

Harry, em transe, ia perguntar o que ele deveria fazer, mas Rony apontou sua varinha para a Acara e disse:

- Focus Rrayo!

Um raio de fogo atingiu a Acara e o seu espelho. Ela aparentemente não pareceu ter sofrido grandes danos físicos com o feitiço, mas guardou o espelho no bolso e saiu desabalada pelo outro lado.

Hermione olhou surpresa para Rony.

- Você se lembrou do feitiço daquela fada! Estou tão impressionada, Rony!

- Bem, eu... – as orelhas de Rony avermelharam enquanto era abraçado pela amiga.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Harry

- Mais um neopet das trevas. Aquela deve ser Vira. – disse Hermione séria.

- É, estou percebendo que esse lugar está infestado de coisas estranhas. – disse Rony com desgosto.

- Certo, vamos continuar. – disse Harry exausto – Não devemos estar muito longe agora.

Os amigos concordaram e mais uma vez eles tornaram a andar durante um bom tempo. Faminto e sonolento, Harry sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ter pensado em trazer nada da Ilha do Aprisco para comer. Era inútil eles continuarem caminhando se estavam tão cansados, isso só pioraria as coisas. Harry já estava pensando em dizer isso aos amigos quando Hermione exclamou:

- Harry, chegamos! – disse ela indicando para um lugar mais à frente.

Eles correram por entre as árvores até chegar num campo aberto que ocupava um raio de aproximadamente quinhentos metros. A cidade no centro dos Bosques Mal-Assombras era tão sombria quanto a floresta, e não parecia ter nada acolhedor como pousadas ou restaurantes.


	9. A Árvore Cerebral

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO NOVE

A ÁRVORE CEREBRAL

- Ótimo, agora que chegamos nesse fim de mundo, o que vamos fazer? – indagou Rony, olhando enjoado para o monte de casas e edifícios que era a cidade do centro dos bosques.

Realmente, aquele lugar era um fim de mundo. Não tinha nada de atrativo para os turistas como hotéis e restaurantes. Havia poucas lojas e ainda menos jogos. A maioria das casas estava com os vidros quebrados e à primeira vista, o passante pensaria que estava abandonada, mas vinha muito barulho de dentro das casas, o que denunciava que todas elas estavam ocupadas.

Mas o pior era que tudo ali parecia ser mal-assombrado. Uma casa grande a sudeste tinha um grande letreiro dizendo _Casa Mal-Assombrada_. Uma torre cinzenta ao lado tinha uma placa enfeitada com crânios escrito _Torre da Bruxa_. Havia outras coisas estranhas como o _Cemitério de Jogos_ e a _Arena de Pedra_, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era um grande casarão bem ao centro da cidade que era chamado de _Castelo de Eliv Thade._

- Vamos esperar passar a noite. Amanhã pegamos a seiva da Árvore Cerebral e daí vamos embora daqui. – disse Harry.

- Só espero que dê tempo. – comentou Hermione – Amanhã é o nosso último dia.

- Vai dar sim. – acalmou Harry.

- Certo, mas onde vamos passar a noite? E eu estou faminto. – perguntou Rony.

- Boa pergunta... – disse Harry

Eles procuraram pela cidadezinha por um hotel ou pousada, mas não encontraram nada. Certamente aquela não devia ser uma cidade turística.

- Só temos uma coisa a fazer. –disse Hermione

- O quê? – perguntaram Harry e Rony

- Vamos dormir no Castelo de Eliv Thade. Segundo o livro, é abandonado. Podemos arrombar a porta e dormir lá.

- Tudo bem... Mas o que vamos comer? – perguntou Rony

- Ah... – Hermione deu um sorrisinho – Eu coletei essas frutinhas enquanto estávamos caminhando pela floresta. Só não sei se são boas... – e ela mostrou um monte de frutinhas vermelhas pouco maiores que as cerejas do formato de sininhos.

Eles foram até o Castelo de Eliv Thade, que na realidade era um casarão com portas e janelas trancadas. Tinha o aspecto de estar abandonado e em ruínas. Hermione usou o feitiço Alohomorra para abrir a porta de entrada do casarão. Os cômodos do pequeno castelo eram todos escuros, cheios de poeira e teias de aranha. Hermione arrombou uma segunda porta para um outro cômodo que aparentava ser a sala de estar, e que era mais iluminado e menos sujo que os outros. Eles se acomodaram no porão enquanto Hermione conjurava chamas azuis para acender a lareira.

Depois das chamas se intensificarem, de modo que o cômodo ficou bem iluminado e quente, eles se serviram das frutinhas vermelhas.

- Não sei se é uma idéia comermos isto. – disse Hermione

Mas Rony nem ouviu o alerta de Hermione e abocanhou o maior número de frutinhas em forma de sininhos que ele pôde. Segundos depois, caíra duro no chão e dormira.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam estranhos, mas comeram algumas das frutinhas também. A fruta quase não tinha gosto, mas tinha muito mais líquido do parecia poder guardar. Depois de comer umas três dessas frutas, Harry se sentiu invadido por uma onda de sono e desmaiou.

Quando abriu os olhos, já estava dia e Hermione estava sentada num dos sofás empoeirados. A sensação de que ele tinha era de que dormira por pouco tempo, embora não estivesse mais cansado.

- Harry, me desculpe. – começou Hermione – Eu sabia que não devíamos ter comido essas coisas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

- Nós comemos bagas soníferas. Por isso desmaiamos logo depois que as comemos! Eu estou com muita dor nas costas... – ela reclamou.

Rony ainda estava dormindo.

- Por quanto tempo Rony vai ficar dormindo? – Harry perguntou

- Eu não sei, mas ele comeu várias dessas frutas. – Hermione respondeu.

- Que horas são?

- Eu não sei, perdi meu relógio. Mas suponho que já esteja próximo à hora do almoço, porque o movimento lá fora está cheio. – Hermione disse

Harry espiou por uma das janelas quebradas do cômodo. Mal dava para ver o que acontecia lá fora, mas Harry percebeu que vários neopets caminhavam para lá e para cá apressados.

- Temos que nos apressar, Harry. Antes que Eliv Thade apareça... – Hermione disse

- Mas você não disse que o castelo estava abandonado?

- Eu sei, mas existem boatos de que Eliv Thade ainda mora aqui e assombra a casa... – Hermione disse

- Ele morreu...?

- Não, Harry... Ai, agora eu não tenho tempo para te explicar nada disso. Vamos carregar o Rony para fora... – ela respondeu

- Mas não podemos. Rony ainda está adormecido e ele será inútil lá fora. Temos que esperar até ele acordar. Senão só vai nos atrapalhar. – contestou Harry

- Ai, está bem. – concordou Hermione

- Enquanto isso, me explica essa história toda do Eliv Thade.

- Certo. Eliv Thade criou um livro, Harry, com dicas para todos os jogos de Neopia. Mas as fadas vieram e roubaram o livro, e por isso Eliv Thade perdeu tudo o que tinha e enlouqueceu. Ele nunca mais foi visto, e sua casa ficou abandonada. Mas dizem que ele ainda mora aqui, e que ele espanta todos os que entram porque dizem que ainda existem artigos do livro dele que não foram publicados escondidos pelo castelo...

- Então ele pode pensar que somos ladrões? – indagou Harry

- Sim, Harry. Por isso eu quero ir embora. Dizem que ele enlouqueceu. Pode tentar nos matar.

- Mas por que as fadas roubaram o livro dele? – perguntou Harry

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu – Muitas coisas do Neopia estão pela metade, porque há muito mistério.

Eles esperaram por Rony acordar, o que demorou por volta de uma hora. Quando Rony acordou, eles procuraram sair do castelo o mais rápido possível, mas foram impedidos no caminho por um neopet da aparência mais triste que Harry já vira.

Ele era um Kacheek, mas assim como Vira, tinha um feitio totalmente deformado e diferente. Ele parecia ser de pelúcia, com várias costuras malfeitas por todo o corpo. Era de uma coloração verde fantasmagórica, as mãos engessadas, os dentes muito grandes e enormes olhos vermelhos. O focinho de Eliv Thade era azul e pequeno e ele usava vestes roxas rasgadas no colarinho. Dois botões pretos e amarelos foram remendados na roupa e ele segurava em uma das mãos machucadas uma pena de escrever lilás.

- Intrusos! Intrusos em minha casa! Não vou permitir, não vou! – Eliv Thade fez um aceno com a pena de escrever e imediatamente as vestes de Hermione pegaram fogo.

Enquanto Hermione apagava o fogo com um feitiço de sua varinha, Harry expulsava o Kacheek:

- Focus Rrayo! – Harry disse e Eliv Thade parou o que estava fazendo ao ser atingido pelo raio de fogo e simplesmente deixou o cômodo.

- Vamos embora daqui. – disse Rony, e eles finalmente deixaram o castelo.

A cidade dos Bosques Mal-Assombrados era muito diferente durante o dia. Embora a iluminação não fosse muito diferente de como era durante a noite, as ruas eram bem mais movimentadas. Os neopets que moravam na cidade eram muito antipáticos, de má aparência e todos eles pareciam gostar das Artes das Trevas. Os pontos mais movimentados eram a _Arena de Pedra_ e o _Mercado Fantasmagórico_, um lugar repleto de lojas que ficava a 3km da cidade e que Harry não reparara quando chegara na cidade ontem. O Mercado Fantasmagórico compensava a falta de lojas na cidade, mas o lugar era totalmente assombrado e as casas que pareciam estar prestes a desmoronar vendiam todo o tipo de coisas estranhas como _Olhos de Acromântula_, _Asas de Korbat_ e _Ovos Mágicos Encolhidos._

Harry, Hermione e Rony logo localizaram a Árvore Cerebral. A árvore era muito grande e ficava num lugar isolado à noroeste da cidade. O tronco da árvore era velho e tinha uma coloração marrom. Havia um grande buraco no tronco que abria e fechava como se fosse uma boca e um par de bolas vermelhas logo acima do buraco lembravam dois olhos.

Os galhos da árvore eram altos e suspendiam um cérebro gigantesco que tremia. O cérebro tinha partes alaranjadas, partes douradas, e soltava gosmas e fumaças amarelas. Era uma coisa muito nojenta. A árvore exalava um cheiro acre de coisas podres, como um corpo em decomposição.

Harry se aproximou da árvore pensando em qual lugar devia retirar a seiva (se é que existia seiva), mas a árvore me mexeu. Harry levou um susto e a árvore falou:

- O que você deseja, faerie? – A árvore tinha uma voz rouca e grossa.

- Preciso da sua seiva. – Harry respondeu firmemente.

A Árvore fez uma pausa como se estivesse pensando, e então disse:

- Não posso dar minha preciosa seiva assim, de presente. Mas eu darei se vocês completarem uma busca minha,

- Já estamos em uma busca. – retrucou Harry – E temos menos de vinte e quatro horas para entregar a seiva.

- Uma busca por minha seiva? E de quem é essa busca?

- De Jhudora. – respondeu

- Não darei nada para Jhudora. – a Árvore bradou.

Desejando não ter dito aquilo, Harry voltou atrás:

- Desculpe, eu me enganei. Eu quis dizer Illusen, e não Jhudora.

- Vocês, faeries, não sabem mentir. Eu sei que é para Jhudora, e repito: não dou nada para esta louca.

Perdendo a paciência, Harry apontou a varinha para a Árvore e gritou:

- Me dê sua seiva ou irei lançar uma azaração!

Os olhos da Árvore Cerebral começaram a brilhar e soltar faíscas. Hermione puxou Harry para longe da árvore antes que acontecesse qualquer coisa.

- Não adianta, Harry. Não adianta. – ela disse

- Como assim? Não chegamos até aqui para desistir! – retorquiu Harry

- Harry, não vamos criar mais problemas. Vamos até o Mercado Fantasmagórico procurar por alguém que esteja vendendo a seiva!

- Mas o nosso estoque de dinheiro está baixo. E aposto como essa seiva deve custar muito caro.

- Não temos opção, Harry. Vamos logo.

E eles voltaram para o Mercado Fantasmagórico, mas não encontraram seiva nenhuma em loja alguma. À medida que a noite foi se aproximando, Harry começou a se desesperar.

- O que acontece se não completarmos a busca? – ele perguntou

- Tratando-se de Jhudora, eu não sei dizer. – Hermione disse – Mas se ela fez essas tatuagens na gente, suponho que não seja coisa boa.

A tatuagem de um dragão negro no pulso de Harry estava mais forte do que nunca e agora atingia uma coloração vermelho-vivo que lembrava sangue.

- Vou ter que obrigar aquela Árvore a me dar sua seiva. – disse Harry – Não tem outra maneira.

Harry correu para a cidade dos bosques com Rony e Hermione ao pé dele. Eles logo localizaram a Árvore e Harry iniciou outra discussão com o ser. A Árvore ficara muito nervosa e começara a lançar feitiços estuporantes em Harry, mas não conseguia acertá-lo.

Harry estava pronto para lançar o feitiço de imobilização na Árvore Cerebral quando uma outra voz falou:

- Parem! O que estão fazendo?

Um neopet havia se aproximado deles. Ele era alto e cheio, e lembrava uma pessoa também, se não fosse por sua pelagem verde e por três caudas que saíam de sua cabeça. Usava um guarda-pó branco, calças brancas e tênis brancos sujos de terra.

- Dr. Sloth. – disse a Árvore – esses faeries estão tentando pegar minha seiva sem minha autorização!

O Doutor Sloth, como assim foi chamado pela Árvore Cerebral, fez um aceno para que Harry, Rony e Hermione deixassem a Árvore; e, sem escolha, eles saíram.

- Vocês não deviam estar atormentando a Árvore Cerebral. – disse o doutor – Ela está numa fase muito difícil, sabem. Se o que vocês precisam é apenas a sua seiva, tomem.

O doutor conjurou um malão com sua varinha. Ele abriu o malão que continha diversos frascos com líquidos de diferentes cores. Sloth deu um dos frascos para Harry.

- Aqui está, faerie. Só estou fazendo isso porque vocês são faeries. Deve ser uma coisa muito importante, eu presumo.

Harry ficou observando o frasco repleto de um suco cor-de-leite enquanto Hermione assentia com o doutor.

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Agora só precisamos voltar para a Cidade das Fadas. – ele disse

- Não sei se vamos ter tempo, Harry. Os transportes não saem mais há essa hora. Teremos de esperar até amanhã. – disse Hermione tristemente.

- Como assim transporte? – indagou o Dr. Sloth, que ouvira a conversa. – Vocês não são faeries? Não podem simplesmente se transformar e sair voando?

- Não podemos nos transformar. – Hermione apressou-se em dizer.

- Ah, nesse caso... Sugiro que peguem transporte no Lago Kiko, é o local mais próximo daqui. Eu estou indo para lá, se quiserem me acompanhar...

- Claro que sim. – eles assentiram.

- O meu nome é Frank Sloth. – o doutor disse – Sou cientista. Estou tratando da Árvore Cerebral. Tenho um gosto especial por árvores assim, sabem. E por que vocês queriam a seiva dela?

- Precisamos da seiva para uma poção. – mentiu Hermione

- Ah... que tipo de poção? – ele perguntou interessado.

- Não sei, não somos nós quem vamos prepará-la. É muito sigiloso.

- Entendo... Então, vocês tinham até amanhã para entregar a seiva?

- Exato. – respondeu Harry.

- Eu estou acampado um pouco mais ali à frente. – disse o doutor, enquanto eles caminhavam pelas moitas que ficavam ao final da cidade – É muito perigoso andar pelos Bosques à noite. Vamos fazer isso amanhã cedo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione concordaram, agradecidos pelo Doutor Sloth estar os ajudando.

Eles chegaram até onde havia uma barraca armada. Ela era aparentemente pequena, mas Harry já conhecia esse segredo: por dentro, elas eram muito maiores. Eles já estavam se preparando para entrar na barraca, quando um movimento brusco numas árvores próximas dali lhes chamou a atenção.

- Tem alguma coisa ali? – perguntou Hermione.

- Fiquem aí, eu vou verificar. – disse o doutor.

O Doutor Sloth se dirigiu até as árvores que se mexeram e desapareceu pouco tempo depois. Harry e seus amigos ficaram apenas observando, esperando ele voltar. Então eles ouviram um grito do doutor, um disparo que parecia ter sido executado por uma arma de fogo e uma risada de mulher, uma risada longa e lenta.

O doutor voltou das árvores bem mais pálido e as feições em seu rosto jovem agora causavam calafrios. Harry reparou que seus olhos avermelharam.

- O senhor está bem, doutor...? – Harry perguntou.

Mas o doutor não respondeu. Ele apontou a varinha para eles e cordas amarraram Harry e seus amigos violentamente um contra o outro. Eles caíram no chão imobilizados, enquanto Sloth tacava fogo em sua própria barraca.


	10. O Plano Maléfico

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO DEZ

O PLANO MALÉFICO

- Agora eu sei que não podemos confiar em mais ninguém neste lugar. – disse Rony aborrecido, enquanto tentava se livrar das cordas que o prendiam, mas era completamente inútil.

O Kadoatie de Rony guinchava alto, pois as cordas estavam apertando demais o petpet, e o mesmo acontecia com Edwiges. Por várias vezes, Harry tentou chamar a atenção de Sloth, xingá-lo, lançar palavras que não produziam efeito nenhum, e Sloth permanecia sentado numa pedra observando-os divertido.

Eles permaneceram assim durante toda a noite, até o amanhecer. Sloth continuara imóvel sentado numa pedra, como quem estivesse esperando alguma coisa.

A manhã chegou e correu rapidamente. Harry começava a se sentir cansado de continuar numa mesma posição durante horas. Suas pernas estavam formigando e as marcas vermelhas deixadas em seu corpo por causa das cordas apertadas começavam a ficar a cada tempo mais profundas.

Harry e seus amigos nem tinham mais esperanças em entregar a seiva da Árvore Cerebral a tempo. Não conseguiriam chegar na Cidade das Fadas tão rapidamente a não ser que aparatassem, mas Harry ainda não aprendera a aparatar, e tampouco tinha idade para conseguir a permissão para isto. Embora não soubesse se as mesmas leis do Ministério da Magia se aplicassem em Neopia, Harry não parava de pensar em meios para tentar chegar na Cidade das Fadas o mais rapidamente possível; isto é, caso eles conseguissem escapar dessa enrascada, o que Harry não sabia como fariam para acontecer.

O Sol já estava firme e forte no céu, e as sombras de Harry começaram a diminuir, o que significava que muito provavelmente o meio-dia se aproximava, e o tempo para completar a busca também.

No entanto, os pensamentos de Harry sobre o que Jhudora faria quando o tempo se esgotasse foram varridos quando Sloth se mexeu ansiosamente em sua pedra. As árvores se moveram novamente e alguém saíra de onde elas estavam. Era uma fada.

Aquela fada se parecia um pouco com Jhudora, mas Harry soube na hora que com certeza Jhudora ainda estava em sua nuvem, à espera dele, Rony e Hermione.

- Tudo pronto, Sloth. – ela disse e Sloth se levantou de sua pedra.

Era a mesma voz da risada que Harry ouvira na noite passada. A risada que agora Harry desconfiava que tivesse causado algum mal a Sloth, para ele se comportar daquela maneira.

A fada tinha cabelos compridos e cinzentos-escuros, com mexas de um cinza azulado que realçava a cor de sua pele. Ela era extremamente pálida, os olhos amarelados, as pálpebras escuras, os lábios muito vermelhos. As suas asas de fada eram como as de Jhudora, pareciam-se com asas de morcego, mas eram vermelhas e da cor cinza de seus cabelos. Ela usava um vestido azul não muito longo e segurava um enorme bastão cinza com globo anilado na extremidade.

- Por mil anos eu estive afastada... e agora, é a hora de minha vingança. E você, Sloth, vai me ajudar em meu retorno.

- Sim, _milady_. – ele disse

E Harry sentiu uma sensação horrível em seu estômago. Sloth tratava aquela fada de uma maneira que ele bem conhecia. Pela primeira vez desde que esteve em Neopia, Harry se lembrou de seus sonhos em Hogwarts.

- O que devo fazer com estes faeries? – Sloth perguntou

- Eles não são faeries. Não é não, _Harry Potter?_ – ela disse, dirigindo-se até onde Harry estava.

Harry sentiu mais calafrios. A fada o conhecia. Sloth contara sobre ele, ou ela o reconhecera pela cicatriz? Quem era aquela fada? O que ela sabe?

- Sua cicatriz é uma lenda, Harry. Assim como eu. Os neopianos não acreditam mais em mim, sabe. Eu fui banida por mil anos. Estive presa. Mas agora eu voltei. E vou mostrar a todos do que sou capaz. Você terá o prazer de presenciar minha grande volta.

A fada tocara seus dedos na face de Harry e ele sentiu como se estivessem impregnando cubos de gelo nele. A mão da fada era tão fria quanto a mão da morte.

- Vamos esperar por mais um tempo, Sloth. Eu sei que você mal espera para começar. Mas a tudo tem o seu momento. E é claro, nós o faremos na maior calma. Eu não tenho pressa.

- Do que está falando? Quem é você? – perguntou Harry. Não sentia medo nenhum daquela fada.

- Quieto, Potter. – ela disse secamente.

Mais cordas apareceram e desta vez elas amordaçaram Harry em sua boca. Ele não conseguia mais falar.

- Suponho que esteja aqui há menos de uma semana, Harry. Ou então você já saberia sobre mim, é claro. Mas, bem, vou responder suas perguntas. Eu, Harry, sou a _Fada Tenebrosa_.

As palavras não surtiram o efeito em Harry que ela esperava, então ela explicou:

- Há mil anos, eu reinava em Neopia. Era muito bom, era _lindo_. Era muito mais do que qualquer fada das trevas pudesse imaginar. Mas, bem, vieram aquelas faeries nojentas. Elas se uniram e conseguiram e derrubar. Todas as outras fadas importantes fizeram isso. A fada da terra, do fogo, da luz, da água e do ar. Então veio aquela Rainha das Fadas estúpida e me transformou numa estátua de pedra. Eu estive exilada por mil anos. Mil anos... mas agora eu voltei. Eu estou sedenta por vingança, Harry. Não é nada que você possa imaginar. Não é nada que o _seu_ Lorde das Trevas possa imaginar.

Harry tentou falar novamente, mas não conseguiu. As cordas o impediam. Mas mil perguntas pipocavam agora em sua cabeça. Ela conhecia Voldemort? Mas como? Quando? Não esteve exilada por mil anos? Qual seria a diferença entre o tempo em Neopia e o tempo no mundo de Harry?

A fada deu meia-volta e postou-se ao lado de Sloth. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por mais quinze minutos. Então a fada finalmente disse:

- Está na hora, Sloth. É agora. Eu desenharei o emblema no chão enquanto você fica atento. O que eu vou fazer pode chamar a atenção da Rainha das Fadas. Eu não a quero xeretando por aqui enquanto nada estiver pronto.

A fada segurou o seu bastão, foi até um espaço da área que estava livre de qualquer planta e fez um aceno com o mesmo que soltou uma rajada de vento. A terra ficara com a superfície plana, tal como uma folha de escrever. E a fada começara um desenho no chão.

Ela projetou uma cruz, contornou-a com um círculo e envolveu o círculo com uma espiral. Repentinamente ela parou como quem pensasse no que deveria fazer a seguir, mas então Harry ouviu mais movimentos vindos das árvores, e que também chamaram a atenção da fada.

Ela imediatamente olhou para as árvores, mas estas permaneceram imóveis. A fada voltou sua atenção para o desenho, enquanto Sloth a observava perplexo.

Depois de acrescentar mais uns símbolos que Harry desconhecia, a fada se deu por satisfeita. E então ela falou:

- O feitiço durará sete anos, Sloth. E você sabe o que fazer.

- Sim, milady. Mas e depois disto?

- Você aguardará por mais instruções minhas. Agora vamos esperar até o meio-dia.

Se ela desejava esperar até esse tempo, Harry não via como entregar a seiva a tempo. O frasco estava salvo em seu bolso e por pouco não se quebrara quando Harry caíra no chão ao ser atingido pelas cordas.

Eles continuaram sem nenhuma ação durante um longo tempo. As árvores ao longe novamente se moveram, mas nem a Fada Tenebrosa, nem o Dr. Sloth, deram atenção.

Quando o barulho que vinha da floresta tornou-se alto, a fada levantou-se nervosa. Ela mirou para o lado em que as árvores se moveram. Permaneceu concentrada por alguns minutos, e quando pareceu ter chegado a uma conclusão, levantou o bastão e gritou:

- _Estupore!_

Um guincho veio das árvores e eles puderam ouvir um baque surdo. A fada dirigiu-se até o local e arrastou um neopet que estava desacordado.

Era um Kacheek. Harry reconheceu imediatamente como o Kacheek que encontrara na Clareira de Illusen. Um dos primeiros neopets que vira. As mesmas orelhas compridas e abaixadas, o mesmo rabo de raposa, as mesmas vestes de bruxo e a pelagem amarelada.

O neopet ficou estirado no chão por algum tempo enquanto a fada o analisava. Depois, levantou novamente o bastão e disse:

- _Enervate!_

O Kacheek acordara. Parecia muito cansado e tinha enormes olheiras. Ele primeiro observou Harry, Rony e Hermione amarrados. Depois seu olhar caiu em Dr. Sloth e finalmente parou para observar a fada.

- Há quanto tempo Jhudora sabe? – a fada perguntou

- Duas horas. – o Kacheek respondeu um pouco tímido e assustado.

- Foi muita indecência dela mandar você para vir me espionar. – a fada disse

- Não vim para espionar você. – o Kacheek retrucou – Estou numa tarefa.

- Não precisa me enganar. – a fada exclamou – Eu sei que você é um espião de Jhudora.

- Não, não, eu realmente estou numa tarefa. Para espionar. Mas não a você. Ela nem sabia de você. Estou aqui para espionar _eles_.

O Kacheek apontou para onde estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione amarrados.

- Os humanos? – ela indagou – Por que Jhudora se interessaria por eles?

- Eles têm uma busca a completar. – o Kacheek respondeu – Mandou-me verificar se estão cumprindo tudo direito. Ela nem precisaria vir se você não tivesse atrapalhado tudo...

- Como assim? Ela está vindo?

- Está sim. Ela ficou furiosa quando eu contei de você.

A fada riu.

- Jhudora é uma vergonha de fada das trevas.

O Kacheek ficou mais nervoso.

- Não é não! Ela é brilhante e vai me ensinar tudo sobre magia. Sou o aprendiz dela.

- Ela só te usa para espionar Illusen. Posso ter ficado durante mil anos isolada, mas pude acompanhar tudo o que acontecia. Mal esperava para voltar...

- É mentira! – o Kacheek gritou – Jhudora gosta de mim!

- Pode ser, mas ela não vai gostar nada de saber que você falhou, _aprendiz_.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – o Kacheek perguntou. Sua voz agora demonstrava temor.

- Suponho que não era para eu ter te descoberto. – a fada disse com calma – Você estava me espionando desde a noite passada, eu presumo.

- Desde que você os prendeu com aquelas cordas. – o Kacheek corrigiu

- Não fui eu, foi o Dr. Sloth.

- Mas foi você quem o estimulou a fazer isso. Eu sei todo o seu plano. E vou contar tudo para Fyora!

- Como se ela fosse acreditar no aprendiz de Jhudora. Ninguém confia em Jhudora.

- Sim, mas você sabe que Fyora vai acreditar em mim!

- Não vai, não. Você está blefando. Jhudora nem poderá vir aqui, para começar. Eu soube que ela foi proibida de sair de sua nuvem,

- Mas isso não a impede de voar para onde quiser. Para Jhudora, o que a espera aqui vale o risco.

- E o que ela pretende fazer aqui? – a fada perguntou

- Você vai ver. – respondeu o Kacheek

- Diga-me! Agora!

- Eu já disse, você vai ver. Mas não vai gostar nem um pouco. Quando Jhudora sair de sua nuvem, Fyora imediatamente vai perceber. E então a rainha será conduzida até aqui, para te banir novamente.

- Está enganado. Fyora não vai me poder me prender dessa vez e ela sabe disso.

- E por que não?

- Pergunte para a sua mestra, Kacheek.

- O meu nome é Dennis. – ele falou aborrecido.

- Certo, _Dennis_.

Eles permaneceram por alguns minutos em silêncio, quando o Kacheek Dennis voltou a falar:

- Você não vai fazer nada?

- Vou esperar até o meio-dia. Suponho que já saiba disso. – a fada respondeu

- Certamente. Eu ouvi. Quero dizer quanto a _mim_. Não vai fazer nada?

- O que você espera que eu faça?

- Eu não sei... – o Kacheek ficou em silêncio.

A fada começou a rondar Harry, Rony e Hermione pensativa. As nuvens agora estavam cobrindo o sol, de modo que eles não sabiam dizer se o meio-dia estava longe ou perto.

- Sloth, se prepare. Só faltam trinta minutos. – a fada falou, mas Sloth nem se mexera.

Harry reparou que as feições de Sloth ficaram ainda mais assustadoras. Mas ele não estava mais pálido como antes. A pele voltara a ficar da cor verde.

- Sloth, o que está fazendo? – a fada parou de rondar Harry e agora parecia muito nervosa.

- _Doutor_ Sloth para você, fadazinha. – ele disse com uma voz muito rouca e muito diferente da que Harry conhecia.

A fada não respondeu

- Foi muito inteligente da sua parte tentar me dominar. E o seu plano é muito _interessante_, eu devo dizer. – ele disse animadamente

- Eu sabia que você voltaria a si antes que o tempo chegasse. Mas, Sloth, eu te peço. Junte-se a mim! Juntos poderemos fazer coisas em Neopia que ninguém jamais fez.

- Como eu disse, o seu plano é muito interessante. – Sloth continuou, como se não houvesse interrupção – Mas eu devo constatar que _aliens_ não firmam parceria com _faeries_. E eu não tenho paciência para sete anos.

Foi a vez do Kacheek falar.

- Você é um alien? Pensei que fosse um cientista!

- E eu sou um cientista! – Sloth respondeu – Estou estudando Neopia há dois anos. Mas então a Fada Tenebrosa apareceu e ela devia saber minhas intenções, ou não teria me procurado. Eu não vou ajudá-la, é claro, contudo ela me fez ver que já estudei tempo suficiente. Muito obrigado, Tenebrosa.

A fada deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

Harry olhava incrédulo de um para outro, procurando digerir todas as informações. Era muita coisa para um dia só.

Primeiro, a Fada Tenebrosa. Ao que parece ela ficara mil anos exilada e agora voltara sedenta por vingança. E ela parecia conhecer Voldemort, mas Harry não fazia idéia de como isso poderia ser possível.

Sloth, afinal, mostrara sua real identidade. Harry pensara que ele fosse um bom neopet cientista que os ajudaria a voltar para a Cidade das Fadas, quando agora ele revela ser um alien com más intenções.

E por fim, o Kacheek que Harry encontrara na Clareira de Illusen. Era o último quem se passaria por um malfeitor. Mas agora Harry sabia que ele era um espião de Jhudora e muito provavelmente foi através dele que a fada das trevas soube que Harry e seus amigos estiveram na Clareira de Illusen.

Depois de tudo isso, Harry concluiu que assinaria em baixo nas palavras de Rony quanto a não poder se confiar em ninguém em Neopia.

Sem mencionar, é claro, a quantidade de vilões que Harry encontrara enquanto andava pelos Bosques Mal-Assombrados. Vira, com seu espelho deformador, Balthazar, e sua loja de fadas presas em garrafas, além de Hubrid Nox e Eliv Thade.

O que mais o esperava ainda?

Sloth postou-se ao meio do desenho que a Fada Tenebrosa fizera. Ele juntou as mãos e um globo fosforescente esverdeado surgiu delas.

- Não, Sloth, você não pode fazer antes senão vai dar errado! – a fada trovejou

- Eu já disse que não me unirei a você. Só vou usar esse seu _feitiço_ para sumir daqui.

A fada tentou impedi-lo, mas era tarde demais. Sloth jogara o globo brilhante para o alto. Ele foi invadido por nuvens verdes, que rapidamente se tornaram negras. O lugar ficou carregado de relâmpagos, e Harry se abaixou para tentar ver melhor o que acontecia. Tão subitamente quanto apareceram, os relâmpagos sumiram.

A Fada Tenebrosa ficou furiosa e começou a gritar, puxar os cabelos, fazer gestos bruscos com o bastão.

- Eu não posso acreditar! Isso é demais para a minha conta!

- Você mereceu. – O Kacheek falou, enchendo-se de coragem – Você usou ele.

- Assim como Jhudora está usando você agora. – a fada replicou – Não venha me atormentar agora, Kacheek. Preciso pensar no que fazer...

- O meu nome é Dennis!

- Que seja.

A fada sentou na pedra onde Sloth estava e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Murmurou coisas do tipo _"Não tenho mais tempo até o meio-dia"_ e _"Vou ter que lançar outro feitiço"_.

Então ela se levantou e disse:

- Não tem outra maneira. Vou ter que usá-lo, Kacheek.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você não disse ter ouvido o meu plano? – indagou a fada

- Sim, mas... – o Kacheek gaguejou

- Pareceu que temos um mentiroso aqui... – ela riu

- Eu sei o seu plano! Sei sim! Por que não usa _eles_?

- Eles são humanos, seu tolo. Não posso usá-los.

O Kacheek pareceu aterrorizado. Então bradou:

- Só faltam cinco minutos! Não vai dar tempo para fazer o desenho novamente! Você sabe disso!

- É, eu sei. – a fada disse desconcertada.

Foi a vez do Kacheek rir. A fada ficou inquieta.

- Fyora já vai chegar a qualquer momento. Basta apenas Jhudora sair de sua nuvem. O que vai acontecer assim que o tempo da busca terminar.

A fada mirou o Kacheek com interesse.

- Jhudora vai ser burra de sair daquela nuvem. Ela vai ficar furiosa quando souber que eu te encurralei.

- Estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade! – o Kacheek replicou.

- Duvido muito. – a fada sussurrou

- De qualquer forma, Fyora vai encontrar muito mais do que ela procurar, não é? Vai ter um ataque quando ver você!

- Pouco me importa.

- E ela vai banir você novamente! – o Kacheek continuou

- Não vai, ela não pode.

- Fyora é muito poderosa, ela vai encontrar uma maneira!

- Cale a boca, Kacheek. Você fala demais!

E a fada levantou o seu bastão e clamou:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Com um baque surdo, o Kacheek caiu no chão. Morto.

Harry mal acreditava no que estava presenciando. A Fada Tenebrosa parecia muito satisfeita por ter feito alguma coisa, e agora observava ele, Rony e Hermione.


	11. A Justiça de Fyora

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO ONZE

A JUSTIÇA DE FYORA

Quando o meio-dia finalmente chegou, a fada deu um estalo com os lábios que indicava desaprovação. Certamente as coisas não saíram como ela planejava.

- Vocês têm sorte. – ela disse – Não durarei muito tempo. Terei que tentar outro feitiço. Mas não sei se vai adiantar.

Como Harry estava com a boca reprimida, ele nada pôde dizer. Mas tampouco entendera o que a Fada Tenebrosa quis dizer com aquilo.

Repentinamente, a tatuagem no pulso de Harry começou a desaparecer. O sinal de que o tempo para completar a busca se esgotara. Era algo como se a tinta da tatuagem estivesse sendo sugada pela pele. No entanto, enquanto isso acontecia, Harry sentia o pulso arder. O mesmo devia estar acontecendo com Rony e Hermione, pois os olhos deles lacrimejavam.

Segundos depois, Harry notou a aparição de uma nuvem negra e dela surgiu Jhudora, a Fada das Trevas.

A Fada das Trevas e a Fada Tenebrosa se encararam. Elas não demonstravam simpatia uma pela outra.

- Então você veio, Jhudora. – disse a Fada Tenebrosa.

- Tenebrosa. Finalmente posso vê-la – Jhudora deu um sorrisinho hipócrita.

- Você não devia ter vindo, Jhudora. Fyora vai perceber que você deixou sua nuvem.

- Está com medo de Fyora, Tenebrosa? Não esperava isso de você.

- Quem deve temer Fyora é você, e não eu. Ela vai aplicar um castigo mais severo desta vez.

- Não me venha com sermões, Tenebrosa. Sei cuidar muito bem de mim, muito obrigada. – Jhudora lançou um olhar de esguelha para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Meus convidados. – indicou a Fada Tenebrosa.

- Sim, o Kacheek me contou o que você fez. E vejo que você o matou – o olhar de Jhudora recaiu no corpo do Kacheek.

- O nome dele é Dennis. – corrigiu a Fada Tenebrosa.

- Pouco me importa. – cortou Jhudora – Eu só quero a seiva.

- Que seiva? – perguntou a Fada Tenebrosa

- A seiva da Árvore Cerebral que eles ficaram encarregados de me trazer. – Jhudora apontou para Harry Rony e Hermione

- Suponho que esteja com eles, então. Mas você não vai desamarrá-los.

- Não irei. Apenas vou pegar a seiva.

- Não, não vai. Não quero você mexendo neles.

- Eles não me importam. Já disse que apenas quero a seiva.

- Se você quer tanto a seiva da Árvore Cerebral, vá pedir à própria árvore. Você já se deu ao trabalho de sair de sua nuvem, não foi?

- Não me dê ordens, Tenebrosa.

- Jhudora, eu sempre disse que você é uma vergonha de fada das trevas.

- Ah, é? Mas não fui eu quem estive trancafiada numa estátua de pedra durante mil anos.

Aquilo foi demais para a Fada Tenebrosa. Ela lançou um feitiço com o seu bastão, que derrubou Jhudora ao chão. Jhudora imediatamente levantou-se e encarou a Fada Tenebrosa.

- Como você de atreve...

Mas Jhudora não pôde continuar a falar. Ela foi interrompida por diversos estalos. Várias fadas apareçam no lugar. Três das fadas eram brancas com asas transparentes e a outra era inconfundivelmente a rainha das fadas, Fyora.

Jhudora imediatamente começou a duelar com duas das fadas brancas. A outra fada ocupou-se em desamarrar Harry, Rony e Hermione. Fyora voltou sua atenção para a Fada Tenebrosa.

- Você? Mas não pode...

Fyora segurava o seu bastão azul-turquesa com o globo cor-de-rosa na extremidade. Ela brandiu com o bastão e lançou fagulhas douradas contra a Fada Tenebrosa. Mas o feitiço simplesmente passou pela Fada Tenebrosa como se esta fosse um fantasma e atingiu as árvores ao fundo.

- Você não é a Fada Tenebrosa! – disse Fyora – Eu estava certa! Ainda faltam sete anos!

A Fada Tenebrosa transformou-se num tufão cinzento com dois olhos avermelhados.

- Ela pode não ter se libertado ainda, mas já pode lançar seus feitiços. – disse o tufão, com a mesma voz da fada – E eu sou a prova disso.

- Desapareça! – gritou Fyora, e o tufão se desfez. A Fada Tenebrosa sumira.

Jhudora continuava a lutar bravamente com as duas fadas. Elas tentavam focar Jhudora a assumir a sua forma de vaga-lume para prendê-la numa garrafa como as que Balthazar usava, mas a fada das trevas rapidamente assumia sua forma natural e não dava tempo. Quando a terceira terminou de desamarrar Hermione, ela se juntou às companheiras, mas mesmo assim não conseguiam prender Jhudora.

Fyora então se juntou às fadas e desta vez foi difícil para Jhudora suportar. Quando ela transformou-se novamente numa luzinha lilás, Fyora conseguiu prendê-la dentro da garrafa.

- Não tente voltar à forma normal, Jhudora, ou você sabe o que irá acontecer. – alertou Fyora.

Fyora depositou a garrafa lacrada no chão, sacudiu seu bastão e a garrafa brilhou. Em seguida, Fyora abriu a garrafa e dela saiu Jhudora, que voltou à forma normal, mas a fada das trevas estava com as asas presas por cordas e as mãos algemadas.

- Jhudora, você estava banida em sua nuvem, mas mesmo assim achou que poderia sair sem que eu percebesse? – começou Fyora.

- Idiotas! Não conseguirão me prender!

- Nem pense em se transformar, Jhudora. – disse Fyora – Se fizer isso, você perderá suas asas. Essas cordas estão encantadas.

Jhudora não ousou se transformar.

- Agora, pelo que eu entendo, você foi banida há três anos e deveria permanecer exilada por quinze anos. – disse Fyora – Dobrarei sua sentença. Não posso impedir os neopianos de te visitarem, mas quem for descoberto realizando suas buscas será reprimido. – informou Fyora. Em seguida, dirigiu-se às fadas brancas. – Levem-na para a nuvem dela.

Harry observou as fadas aparatarem com uma Jhudora impedida de fugir. Então Fyora falou:

- Quanto a vocês três. Como vocês aceitam uma busca dessa fada? Não sabem o quanto perigoso? Sem contar que vocês estariam ajudando-a seja lá para o que for.

- Não tínhamos escolha, nos perdemos. – explicou Harry

- Tudo bem, agora não importa mais. – cortou Fyora – Eu os levarei para a Primeira Edição pessoalmente.

Harry não se conteu e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com a Fada Tenebrosa?

- Aguardem um pouco. – disse Fyora – Aqui não. Temos que ir logo antes que Ogrin venha xeretar.

Mas mal Fyora terminara de dizer isso e um dois neopets apareceram no céu e chamaram-na. Um deles era um Eyrie, uma águia enorme com penas brancas, bico dourado e olhos azuis. Montado na água estava o que parecia ser uma zebra, com postura de gente e vestida de terno,

A águia pousou perto de onde eles estavam. A zebra, um neopet da raça Ogrin, desceu da água pomposamente e cumprimentou Fyora.

- Fyora, vejo que você também percebeu o acontecido. – disse o Ogrin – E o que aconteceu?

- Jhudora já foi levada de volta para a nuvem dela. – respondeu Fyora

- Não é disso que estou falando. E Jhudora fugiu? Quanta irresponsabilidade, Fyora...

- Eu já disse que Jhudora já foi levada de volta! – repetiu Fyora

- Naturalmente. – disse o Ogrin – E a Fada Tenebrosa? Ela foi presa? Morta?

- Você sabe que ainda faltam sete anos, Ogrin. Não seja bobo. – Fyora respondeu impaciente.

- É claro que sei. Mas se Jhudora conseguiu fugir mesmo estando banida, nada impede que...

- O feitiço usado para exilar a Fada Tenebrosa não pode ser quebrado até se complete o prazo! – interrompeu Fyora

- Se você diz... Mesmo assim, acho melhor que o Conselho de Segurança policie a Cidade das Fadas para mantê-la segura.

- Isso não é necessário, Ogrin. Eu mesma estou protegendo o País das Fadas e nunca tive problemas com isso. – trovejou Fyora.

Foi a vez do Ogrin se irritar.

- Não sei porque vocês não confiam na Liga das Nações! Nós estamos tentando apenas ajudar!

- A Liga das Nações de Neopia é um fracasso, Ogrin, assuma isto.

- Nós nunca tivemos problemas! Nunca! – replicou o neopet

- Mas cometem erros inadmissíveis! Ignorar completamente um ataque em Maraqua?

- Maraqua não foi atacada, Fyora. Já confirmamos que o redemoinho foi causado por um terremoto.

- Que ultraje! – protestou Fyora – E qual foi a ajuda que vocês deram a Meridell quando o reino foi invadido por Darigan?

- Mas eles souberam se defender muito bem sozinhos! – rebateu Ogrin.

- E vocês nem conseguem ter o apoio de todos os países de Neopia!

- É muito difícil agradar todo o mundo. Mas temos o apoio da maioria, Fyora. Todos os quatorze países mencionados na Neopedia são membros da Liga.

- Mas Altador não é membro. E é um dos países mais importantes! Tem uma enorme influência sobre o País das Fadas!

- Realmente, mas nós nunca desistimos de tentar convencer Altador a entrar pra Liga. – explicou Ogrin.

- Sem contar que os presidentes não conseguem nem cumprir seu mandato! – acrescentou Fyora

Ogrin se enfureceu.

- Você está com raiva, Fyora, porque é uma fada, e por isso não pode dirigir a Liga das Nações!

- James Hissi só completou cinco anos. E Paul Xweetok não conseguiu durar muito tempo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Acha que eu vou sair cedo?

- Não duvido de nada!

- Já chega! Fyora, contenha sua raiva! Você conhece as regras da Liga. A culpa não é minha se fadas não podem dirigir a Liga! Não fui eu quem decidiu isso.

- Eu nunca quis ser presidente da Liga, Ogrin. Só não concordo com a maneira como vocês conduzem as coisas.

- Vou repetir, Fyora: a Liga nunca teve problemas.

- Pois vai começar a ter, Ogrin! Dou um ano e Maraqua vai querer deixar a Liga! E Meridell não deve estar muito satisfeito com vocês.

- Isso não é problema seu, Fyora. Eu vim aqui para tratar de outras coisas. – disse Ogrin – E o que esses faeries estão fazendo aqui?

Ele apontou para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Eles me auxiliaram. – mentiu Fyora

- Então a Fada Tenebrosa realmente esteve aqui?

- Ogrin, a Fada Tenebrosa não quebrou o feitiço, eu já lhe disse!

- Então como você explica a morte deste neopet? – Ogrin indicou o corpo esquecido de Dennis, o Kacheek.

- Ele era espião de Jhudora. – disse Hermione

- Não se meta, faerie. – cortou Ogrin

- Não a trate dessa forma, Ogrin. E este Kacheek realmente era espião de Jhudora. – Fyora falou, a paciência se esgotando.

- Essa história está muito mal contada. – disse Ogrin

- Isso é problema, seu. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho coisas mais importantes a tratar.

Fyora afastou-se um pouco de Ogrin e disse:

- Segurem-se em mim. – disse Fyora.

Harry, Rony e Hermione seguraram o braço esquerdo de Fyora. Eles foram envolvidos por uma cortina de fumaça prateada e poucos segundos depois, se encontravam na Torre Oculta.

As perguntas pipocavam na cabeça de Harry. Decidiu-se pelo quê perguntar primeiro, e então disse:

- Quem era aquele neopet?

- Era Eric Ogrin. – disse Fyora – Ele é o presidente da Liga das Nações de Neopia.

- Um Ogrin que se chama Ogrin? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

- Sim, e se não fosse, ele não poderia ser presidente.

- Como assim?

- Uma bobagem que a Liga criou. Apenas os neopets chamados "sangue-puro" podem ser presidentes da Liga das Nações. Os neopets de "sangue-puro" são aqueles que carregam o sobrenome de sua espécie.

- Então James Hissi era um Hissi e Paul Xweetok era um Xweetok?

- Exatamente. Mas isso tudo é besteira. Hoje em dia não existe mais essa coisa de sangue-puro. A população de neopianos cresceu muito. São mais de 160 milhões.

- Certo... e o que realmente aconteceu com a Fada Tenebrosa? – perguntou Harry.

Fyora não respondeu imediatamente. Ela contemplou as janelas da Torre Oculta e então falou:

- Vocês devem saber que a Fada Tenebrosa foi exilada há quase mil anos, não?

- Sim, soubemos. – respondeu Harry

- Pois, bem. Ela foi presa dentro de uma estátua de pedra e exilada num lugar que nem eu sei onde é. É um feitiço muito poderoso e que só pode ser quebrado depois de mil anos. A Fada, portanto, só vai conseguir se libertar daqui a sete anos. É quando o prazo termina.

- Mas nós vimos a Fada! E você também viu! – contestou Hermione.

- O que nós vimos foi um feitiço da Fada Tenebrosa. Ela pode ter ficado exilada, mas nada impede que ela pense e lance feitiços. Na realidade, é preciso ser muito poderoso para conseguir fazer isso, e ela já mostrou que é capaz.

- Se ela só pode se libertar daqui a sete anos, por que lançou esse feitiço? Por que não esperar? – perguntou Harry

- Isso eu não sei. Só podemos imaginar.

- E por que ela foi exilada? – perguntou Harry

- É uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber. Por isso eu vou para a Primeira Edição. E vocês vão comigo, já que precisam também.

Harry concordou. Ele precisava pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Acontecera muita coisa em pouco tempo. Eles tiveram de viver toda essa reviravolta tudo para acontecer o que estava acontecendo agora: ir para a Primeira Edição.

Como se perderam no caminho, Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram a noite na mansão mal-assombrada de Jhudora, mas para retribuir eles teriam que completar uma busca, que consistia em trazer a seiva da Árvore Cerebral. A Árvore Cerebral era uma árvore horrenda, cujos galhos serviam de suporte para um enorme cérebro asqueroso, que tremia o tempo todo. A Árvore ficava na cidade dos Bosques Mal-Assombrados. Por isso, Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram de viajar até os bosques. Mas encontrar a cidade não era tão fácil. Por muitas vezes eles se perderam, e se meteram em apuros. Encontraram todo o tipo de criatura das trevas: Balthazar, Hubrid Nox, Magax, Vira e Eliv Thade. Quando finalmente encontraram a Árvore Cerebral, não foi tão fácil assim conseguir a seiva, pois a árvore se recusava a oferecer sua seiva. Mas felizmente eles encontraram Sloth, que tinha um pouco da seiva num frasco e deu para eles. Ele também se ofereceu para ajudá-los a ir até o Lago Kiko, de onde pegariam transporte até o País das Fadas. Mas, no fim, eles foram encurralados pelo Sloth e descobriram que na verdade era um alien sem boas intenções. A Fada Tenebrosa queria a ajuda dele para o plano em seu grande retorno, mas o alien se recusara. A Fada esteve exilada por quase mil anos. Dali a sete anos, o prazo terminaria e ela voltará com tudo. Dr. Sloth foi embora e eles ficaram sozinhos com a Fada Tenebrosa e o espião de Jhudora. A Fada, mesmo sendo apenas uma cópia enfeitiçada, tinha poderes suficientes para matar e foi isso o que ela fez: matou o espião de Jhudora. O prazo para entregar a seiva terminou e então Jhudora apareceu para cobrar pela busca. Fyora naturalmente percebera que Jhudora deixara a sua nuvem, mas a fada das trevas era proibida de fazer isso. Quando Fyora surgiu, o feitiço da Fada Tenebrosa acabou e Jhudora foi recapturada. Foi a vez então do presidente da Liga das Nações de Neopia aparecer, o Sir. Eric Ogrin. Com tanta pressão por ter ignorado Meridell e pelos boatos de que Maraqua fora amaldiçoada, Ogrin certamente pensara em fazer alguma coisa para ganhar popularidade. Ele deve ter percebido que Fyora deixara a sua torre, o que certamente não era muito comum, porque a fada passava o tempo todo patrulhando a Torre Oculta. Ele e a fada tiveram uma longa discussão. Mas, afinal, o que Ogrin sabia? O que ele não sabia? O que ele pensara em fazer a respeito da Fada Tenebrosa? Mas agora eles voltaram para a Torre Oculta e logo partiriam para a Primeira Edição. Fyora iria com eles. Ela queria saber o porquê da Fada Tenebrosa ter sido exilada há mil anos atrás. E Harry queria saber outras coisas. Coisas que ele esquecera durante as últimas horas. Como sairia de Neopia? A quem pertencia a assinatura SB? Onde fica a Torre da Perdição? Harry mal acreditava que finalmente ele saberia dessas coisas. Logo eles partiram para a Torre da Perdição.

Fyora continuava a contemplar as janelas de sua Torre Oculta. Então ela falou:

- Está na hora. Vamos voando.

E então Harry percebeu que as asas de fada reapareceram nele, para seu desgosto. Hermione estava flutuando e Rony parecia estar muito aborrecido. De fato, eles realmente tinham voltado para a Cidade das Fadas.

A seiva da Árvore Cerebral ainda continuava segura no frasco em seu bolso, junto com a Neopedia. Harry não sabia o que faria com a seiva agora, pois com certeza não precisaria mais entregá-la a Jhudora. Entretanto, isso pouco importava agora. Ele estava ansioso em partir para a Primeira Edição.

Fyora levantou vôo e saiu pela janela. Pediu para que eles a seguissem. Rony e Hermione logo seguiram a rainha das fadas. O Kadoatie estava seguro em Rony. Harry e Edwiges foram os últimos a deixar a torre.

Eles passaram o dia viajando pelos céus do País das Fadas. O caminho parecia extremamente longo e Harry se sentia faminto: eles não pararam para almoçar. Mas Fyora parecia que estava muito bem, obrigado.

Harry sentiu Rony reclamar de cansaço e fome. À medida que puderam avistar a fronteira do país, o céu já escurecia. Até Hermione parecia exausta. Eles não tiveram uma noite lá muito confortável: passaram presos em cordas num chão de terra frio e duro.

Harry imaginou se eles poderiam passar a noite na Primeira Edição, ou ainda se o lugar servia alguma coisa para comer. Quando quase bem perto da borda do globo prateado que envolvia o País das Fadas, Fyora contornou a margem, vagando pelo leste.

Então Harry pôde avistar uma nuvem transparente. Era possível visualizar o cenário atrás da nuvem, e dela saía um arco-íris. A nuvem guardava o que parecia ser uma casa com um jardim de flores coloridas e uma fonte para passarinhos. Mas aparentemente, a casa parecia estar vazia.

Quando pousaram na nuvem, logo em frente à casa, Harry percebeu uma caixa de correio. Nela estava escrito:

_Primeira Estação / Primeira Edição_

- Que tipo de lugar é esse? – perguntou Harry.

- Nós já vamos descobrir. – respondeu Fyora.

E, esperando que este lugar tivesse todas as respostas para suas perguntas, Harry acompanhou Fyora ao subir os degraus de entrada.


	12. A Primeira Edição

HP e a **Primeira Edição**

CAPÍTULO DOZE

A PRIMEIRA EDIÇÃO

Harry e Fyora, à frente, adentraram na casa. A porta estava aberta. Era um lugar limpo, bem iluminado, mas muito silencioso. As coisas estavam todas guardadas. Não havia indícios de que alguém estava morando ali. Parecia como se eles tivessem acabado de visitar uma casa de praia, que permanecera fechada por um longo tempo.

A sala era ampla e tinha três sofás brancos, postados para que se possa mirar o jardim. As portas de vidro que levavam ao pátio lá fora estavam abertas. Uma mesinha continha uma xícara de chá de onde ainda saía uma fumacinha e um bolo de frutas comido pela metade.

Eles ouviram passos vindos da cozinha e alguém então disse:

- Fyora! Estava esperando por você.

Era um homem de aparência espetacular. Ele era alto, bonito, e seus cabelos combinavam impecavelmente com suas roupas e reluziam à luz do sol que estava se pondo. As orelhas permaneciam escondidas pelos cabelos, mas Harry tinha certeza que ele era uma versão masculina de uma fada. Um faerie. Ele tinha asas de fada que, Harry ficou aborrecido ao notar, não lhe atribuíam nenhum aspecto efeminado, com acontecia com ele e Rony.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Fyora antes que Harry fizesse a mesma pergunta.

- Meu nome é Johan. Sou o dono deste lugar. Eu estava esperando a visita de vocês há uns quinze anos. De você também, Harry.

Harry ficou pasmo ao ouvir o faerie chamá-lo pelo nome. Ele o conhecia? Como? De onde? Será que ele tinha a resposta para todas as suas perguntas?

Como se os seus pensamentos tivessem sido lidos pelo faerie, ele disse:

- Não sei se vou poder responder a todas as suas perguntas, Harry. Naturalmente, você deve estar muito confuso. Tudo aqui deve ser novidade para você. Mas eu vou tentar ajudar.

Ele fez uma reverência para os sofás.

- Por favor, sentem-se. Vamos ter uma longa conversa.

Eles se sentaram nos sofás brancos. O faerie recolheu o chá e o bolo de frutas que estavam do lado de fora e fechou a extensa porta de vidro. Então Fyora começou:

- Quando eu assumi o reinado das fadas, eu fui recomendada a visitar este lugar quando acontecesse alguma coisa... _perigosa._

- Eu entendo, Fyora. Fui eu quem pediu para que te avisassem disso. – disse o faerie.

- Nesse caso, Johan... o senhor já sabe dos acontecimentos?

- Sim. A Fada do Ar me contou o que a Fada Tenebrosa fez.

- Você sabe que ainda faltam sete anos para ela voltar. Mas ela ma pareceu já estar preparada. Acredito que ela vai dominar Neopia. Eu gostaria de saber, Johan, se você soubesse e pudesse me contar, o que a Fada Tenebrosa fez para ser exilada há mil anos atrás e como fizeram isso.

Antes de responder, o faerie disse:

- Naturalmente, Fyora, você deve saber que uma pessoa, fada ou neopet, ou qualquer outra criatura, só pode ser exilada em uma estátua de pedra por tanto tempo assim uma única vez na vida.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Veja bem, Fyora. Ninguém sobreviveria a mil anos trancafiado em uma estátua. Por isso que quando este feitiço foi criado pela Rainha das Fadas da época, ela pensou que um único exílio já bastasse.

- Mas a Fada Tenebrosa sobreviveu...

- Sim, ela sobreviveu esse tempo todo. Eu não sei como. De qualquer forma, Fyora, você não poderá exilá-la novamente. Isso só pode ser feito uma vez, e já foi feito. Quando o feitiço foi lançado, há mil anos, a Fada foi acusada de conspiração contra o Reino das Fadas. Na época, a Rainha das Fadas tinha controle sobre toda a Neopia. A Fada Tenebrosa negava as acusações, mas então ela se rebelou e criou uma tempestade contra o País das Fadas e contra Altador. O Rei de Altador então mencionou um feitiço que poderia ser lançado na Fada Tenebrosa. Era um feitiço que mantinha o oponente trancado numa estátua por dez anos. Mas para a Rainha das Fadas, isso não era o suficiente. Ela aperfeiçoou o feitiço e então deu no que deu.

- Mas, afinal, a Fada Tenebrosa tinha alguma culpa das acusações?

- Receio que sim, Fyora. Ela foi acusada de envolvimento com um bruxo das trevas. O nome dele era Voldemort.

- Como é que é...? – Harry levantou-se do sofá – _Voldemort?_ Você disse Vol...?

- Isso mesmo, Harry. E é aí que você entra. Naturalmente, eu conheço toda a sua história.

- Mas como que os dois se envolveram?

- Ao que se sabe, Voldemort foi procurar a Fada Tenebrosa há mil anos. Você talvez não saiba, Harry, mas o tempo aqui em Neopia é muito diferente do tempo em seu mundo. É uma coisa extremamente imprecisa. Eu não sei explicar.

- Mas e então? O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei dizer. Voldemort nunca mais foi visto em Neopia desde então.

Harry contemplou o Sol desaparecendo pensativo. Então Voldemort já estivera em Neopia. Será que ele sabia como ir e voltar de Neopia quando quisesse? Certamente que sim, era um bruxo poderoso. Harry imaginou se o bruxo soubesse que Harry andava por Neopia agora. E se o encontrasse por aí? Talvez isso adiasse o duelo final entre os dois. Mas não foi assim que Harry planejara para as coisas acontecerem.

- Sua dúvida foi respondida, Fyora? – perguntou o faerie

- Não totalmente. – respondeu a fada – Ainda não sei o que fazer com relação a Fada Tenebrosa. Se não há mais como bani-la, existem outras opções?

- Existem, sim, Fyora. Nós só precisamos pensar um pouco.

- Vocês não pensaram em _matar_ a Fada Tenebrosa?

- Não somos assassinos, Harry. – respondeu o faerie, embora Fyora mostrasse um ar de extremo desconforto ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. – Além disso, não podemos simplesmente matar a Fada Tenebrosa. Não é tão fácil assim quanto esmagar um inseto. Ela, assim como Voldemort, despreza a morte totalmente. Então eu presumo que ela tenha criado meios para tentar vencer a morte. De que outra forma ela teria sobrevivido mil anos trancada numa estátua de pedra?

- Onde está a estátua agora? – perguntou Harry

- Uma boa pergunta, Harry. Uma boa pergunta. Isso eu não sei, nem Fyora sabe. Só a Rainha das Fadas daquela época é quem deve saber, mas ela já se foi há muito tempo. Lembre-se de que passaram quase mil anos...

Harry imaginou por quanto tempo uma fada devia viver, mas resistiu à tentação de fazer essa pergunta. Tinha coisas mais importantes em mente agora.

- Nesse caso, Fyora, eu já terminei com você? – perguntou o faerie

- Receio que sim, ahn... Johan.

- Certo. E agora é a sua vez, Harry. Creio que tenha vindo por um bom motivo também, ou será que eu estou errado.

Harry sentiu-se ansioso. Finalmente chegara a hora. Ele parecia quase igualmente ansioso em responder às suas perguntas. Era como que ele já soubesse quais as intenções de Harry.

Mas Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Escolheu com cuidado quais as perguntas a fazer. Tinha muita coisa para ser descoberta, muitos problemas para serem resolvidos, muitos nós a serem desatados.

- Eu queria saber como vim para aqui. – começou Harry, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Como se o faerie também soubesse que Harry já tinha conhecimento da resposta, pois Illusen já propusera uma solução para este enigma, o faerie respondeu calmamente:

- Essa pergunta você já sabe a resposta, Harry. Você veio aqui pelo Feitiço do Convite lançado na Neopedia que recebeu de aniversário.

- Quem lançou o feitiço?

- Siyana de Talador. – respondeu o faerie.

- E quem é essa?

- É a Fada da Luz de Altador.

- Pra mim não faz diferença nenhuma. – contestou Harry – Não conheço essa fada. Por que ela lançou o feitiço para mim?

- Não sei. Acredito que tenha alguma relação com Voldemort, Harry.

- Tá, então como os meus amigos se envolveram nisso?

- Essa pergunta eu não sei também, infelizmente. Sugiro que pergunte a Siyana.

- E onde ela está para que eu possa falar com ela?

- Ela não _está_.

- Como assim?

- Desapareceu.

- Como?

- Ela desapareceu há quinze anos. Foi quando então eu presumo que ela tenha mandado o convite para você. Fiquei sabendo disso muito tempo depois. Não sei o paradeiro dela.

- Quinze anos? Mas eu recebi o livro há pouco tempo.

- Lembre-se da diferença de tempo, Harry. Eu fiquei sabendo também que a entrega atrasou. Era para você ter recebido no dia de seu aniversário, mas o presente acabou por aparecer apenas no Dia das Bruxas. Não sei como isso foi acontecer.

- Se foi Siyana de Talador quem entregou o presente a Harry – interrompeu Hermione -, por que ela assinou com outras iniciais? E qual o significado do bilhete no livro?

- Que bilhete? – perguntou o faerie.

Harry entregou o seu Neopedia. O faerie começou a folhear o livro. Então ele leu em voz alta:

"_Por favor, me ajudem. Estou presa na Torre da Perdição._

_SB"._

- Muito engenhoso. – comentou o faerie.

- O quê? – perguntaram Harry e Hermione

- Costumávamos chamá-la de _Siyana, a Brilhante_. Fada da luz, sabem. E ela era muito inteligente. Ela também supervisionava a Primeira Edição. Seus antepassados foram responsáveis pela escrita do Neopedia. O livro que você carrega, Harry, pertenceu a ela. Esse livro tem mais de dois mil anos, embora não pareça. Ele é atualizado uma vez por ano através de mágica. Suponho que ela não tenha assinado com seu completo para não chamar atenção.

- Ótimo, agora que você sabe onde está essa Siyana será que eu e meus amigos podemos retornar para Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas não é tão simples assim.

- O que não é tão simples assim?

- Não sei como fazê-los voltar para Hogwarts. Presumo que a única que possa fazer isso é a própria Siyana.

Harry sentiu-se aborrecido. Achara que era só ir até a Primeira Edição e então poderia voltar para Hogwarts. Embora Neopia se mostrasse um mundo muito interessante, ele não queria mais problemas. Sua vida estivera em risco duas vezes num curto período de tempo. Ficar em Neopia significaria mais perigos, mais aventuras, mais problemas. Harry já tinha coisas demais a se preocupar. Voldemort, por exemplo.

- Então vamos falar com Siyana! – gritou Harry – Vamos logo!

- E o senhor por acaso sabe onde ela está? – perguntou o faerie

- CLARO QUE SIM! Ela está na Torre da Perdição! Só precisamos ir lá logo! VAMOS, ENTÃO! POR QUE ESTÁ HESITANDO DESSE JEITO?

- Você sabe onde fica a Torre da Perdição?

- Eu não sei, mas você sabe, não sabe?

- Não, eu infelizmente não sei. Que eu saiba, não existe nenhuma Torre da Perdição. Não entendo o que Siyana quis dizer com isso.

Harry se sentiu murchar. Se não sabiam onde estava Siyana, como ele iria voltar? Harry sentiu sendo obrigado a percorrer um caminho que ele não esperava em encontrar. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Você tem alguma idéia de onde seja, Fyora? – perguntou o faerie

- Não, eu já disse pra eles que não. – respondeu Fyora.

- Talvez ela não esteja realmente na "Torre da Perdição". – disse o faerie, refletindo – Pode ser que ela esteja se referindo a um lugar. Como chamar o País das Fadas de Mundo do Algodão Doce, por causa das nuvens.

- Mas então ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar! – disse Hermione.

- Eu sei. – confirmou o faerie – Siyana pode estar em qualquer lugar...

Harry fechara os olhos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Quando abrir os olhos, ele estará de volta no dormitório da Grifinória. Fora tudo um sonho...

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Rony

- É claro que não. – respondeu Harry – Estou preso num lugar que eu nem conheço. Se eu não soubesse, que diria que sou eu quem estou preso numa Torre da Perdição.

- Não podemos fazer nada a respeito? – perguntou Hermione – Nós precisamos voltar...

- É claro que podemos fazer coisas! – respondeu o faerie – Vamos procurar por Siyana. É a única maneira de vocês poderem descobrir como voltar para Hogwarts. Ela talvez possa lançar outro Convite...

- Mas Siyana pode estar em qualquer lugar, lembra? – disse Hermione

- Claro que sim. É por isso que é uma _busca_. Vocês precisam encontrá-la.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Harry

- Isso eu já vou dizer. – respondeu o faerie. – Mas já aviso de antemão que será uma longa jornada. Neopia não é pequena.

- Eu não acredito! Você quer dizer que teremos de percorrer este mundo inteiro? – contestou Harry

- Você está com medo de Neopia, Harry? – perguntou o faerie

- Não, não foi isso o que quis dizer!

- Pois eu sugiro que você não subestima Neopia. Este mundo deixou de ser seguro há muito tempo. Agora, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para vocês comerem. Depois continuamos nossa conversa.

O faerie foi até a cozinha e deixou Harry sozinho com seus amigos e Fyora. Eles nada falaram. Harry agora pensava sobre Voldemort. Se Voldemort também conhecia Neopia, com certeza ele tentara tirar o maior proveito deste mundo. Harry tremeu ao imaginar que coisas ele poderia ter feito. Será que poderiam existir Comensais da Morte em Neopia também?

A sala logo foi impregnada pelo cheiro de comida. Ela um cheiro muito bom e convidativo e logo Harry se viu sentado na sala de jantar rodeado de vários tipos de alimento que ele nunca vira, mas que com certeza deviam ser muito bons.

Rony e Hermione conversavam alegremente durante o jantar. Eles pareciam ter esquecido de todas as suas preocupações. O clima na mesa era caloroso e hospitaleiro. Mas Harry continuava a pensar em Voldemort.

Então Harry se lembrou do que Illusen dissera há tempos atrás:

"Eu nunca tinha visto pessoas antes. Já ouvi falar de humanos que visitaram Neopia, naturalmente, mas isso foi há quinze anos."

Uma pontada de horror atingiu Harry. Há exatos quinze anos humanos, que sem dúvida deviam ser bruxos, visitaram Neopia. E também fora há quinze anos que Siyana desaparecera. Voldemort poderia estar envolvido nisso tudo? Mas se ele também estivera em Neopia há mil anos, como isso poderia ser possível? Mas o faerie disse que o tempo em Neopia em relação ao mundo de Harry era uma coisa muito confusa...

Harry não agüentou e perguntou:

- Er.. Johan?

- Pois não, Harry?

- Illusen me contou que humanos visitaram Neopia há quinze anos. É verdade?

- Sim, é mesmo verdade.

Rony e Hermione pararam para prestar atenção.

- O senhor sabe quem eram eles?

- Sei, sim.

- Quem?

- Eram Alvo Dumbledore e Lílian Evans.


End file.
